Magical Secrets
by HOGWARTS-TARDIS-GAMES-FANDOM
Summary: SEQUEL TO MAGICAL RELATIONS. Tess starts her second year at hogwarts with Hugo Weasley, Lily Potter and Louis Weasley.
1. Birthday

An argument had broke out over breakfast. Milly had woken up to a loud banging sound coming from Tess's room. The white owl, flying about her room.

"I woke up early for the tenth time since you've came back, to find that ruddy owl flying about" Milly roared angrily. Tess rolled her eyes, waving her wand about the table. She knew it was mean to scare her sister but Milly did deserve it.

"Don't you point that at me" shrieked Milly frantically, standing up from the table and glowering down at her.

Tess rolled her eyes, her wand still in her grip. "Abracadabra" that one word caused Milly to run away from the kitchen screaming. Tess looked pleased with herself before turning to her parents who looked disapprovingly at her.

"Don't be mean to your sister Tess and put that wand away" Sarah snapped as she shoveled some food into her mouth.

"But mum, she's always mean to me" tess complained.

"Well i expect you to be the bigger person." Sarah told her just as an Owl swooped into the kitchen holding a package, scaring Dudley in the process. It was August the fifth. Tess's birthday. Tess almost let out a squeal of delight as she untangled the package from the bird. It was two large boxes that made Tess wonder what was in it. She began to open the letter.

_Dear Tess._

_Me, Hugo and Louis decided to send our presents together in one box. The other box is a birthday cake we made. We hope you enjoy them. Happy twelve birthday. Hope to see you soon._

_Love Lily, Hugo and Louis._

Lily breathed a sigh of relief, having thought that they had forgotten. She peeled off the lid and stared inside the box. There was a chocolate sponge cake with lots of sprinkles and on top in Blue icing was _Happy Birthday Tess._

"Oh that's lovely" Sarah said though she looked a bit disappointed, having been hoping to make a cake for Tess herself.

"I'm hungry, can we have some now" Dudley looked at Sarah pleadingly like a little child.

Sarah swatted his arm. "After Dinner" she picked the cake up and put it in the fridge as Tess opened the other box. The inside of the box was cushioned by Bertie Botts every flavour beans and ontop of the flavour beans were two books, ten chocolate frogs, a charm bracelet and a coupon for _Rosa Lee Teebag a teashop_ in Diagon Ally.

"Well that's lovely of them" Dudley looked at all the stuff that had caught her daughters eye.

"I need to send a letter to say thanks" Tess disappeared up to her room with her box of things. She put the books on her book shelf, slipped the t-shirt over her head, emptied the chocolate frogs and every flavour bean on her bed and clasped the bracelet around her wrist.

Tess got to work writing a thank you to her friends before attaching it to her owl and watching the owl fly off.

"TESS, Your grandmother is here" she heard her father shouting at the bottom of the staires. Tess fled from her room and ran down the staires to great her grandmother Petunia. The divorce had finally been finalized after months of Petunia refusing to sign the papers. It had been Dudley who had finally made her see sence. Then the divorce papers were put through Vernons door with Petunias signature on it.

"Happy Birthday Dear" Petunia smiled at her giving her a parcel. Tess smiled politely and took the Parcel. Her grandmother was terrible at buying gifts for her, she seemed to refuse to buy a book because she thought girls should not be reading and instead dressing up pretty and wearing make up. Tess opened the parcel and tried not to show her grandmother that she hated it.

It was a pink, puffy dress that looked like something you drink when your nauseous. "It's...Lovely" Tess lied. Her parents were faking there smiles.

"Tess, why don't you go and put that in your room" Dudley suggested. Tess nodded and ran to her room, glad to be away from her grandmother for a second, so she could dispose of the dress. Tess flung the dress at the back of her wardrobe.

That night, Tess got dressed into her pyjamas. She was just brushing her teeth when there was knocking on the door. She rushed out her room and padded down the stairs to answer the door, it appeared her mother was about to do the same thing.

Tess stopped on the stairs as Sarah pulled open the door and stood there was red hair and freckles. Hugo Weasley was stood outside Tess's house.

"Hugo" breathed Tess, creaping down the stair's. "Hugo, how did you-? what the-?" tess's mouth had fallin open slightly as she realised he was stood with Lily, Louis. James and Fred.

"Happy Birthday Tess" grinned Hugo as he acknowledged Dudley, Sarah and Milly who were stood in the hall. "We've come to stay until it hits midnight and your birthdays over"

"How did you get here" Tess asked dumbstruck. "You didn't use magic did you" Tess noticed her sister listening before whispering "We're not allowed to use magic outside school"

Hugo shook his head. "Everyone was at my house, we had decided to surprise you. Ottery St Catchpole is a muggle village and it was easy to get from there to here with dad driving us"

Tess leaped at Lily, Louis and Hugo. "I loved my birthday presents by the way" she pulled back and looked at james and Fred. "Why are you guys here"

"We thought we would give you your birthday present which is being in our company" joked Fred.

"And after you lying about the whole snake incident, we have decided to teach you our ways in pranking" Grinned James. Tess moved from the door and let them all in.

Dudley and Sarah were stood in the hall when James, Fred, Hugo, Lily and Louis walked in.

"Oh dears, it's late. Does your parents know you're here" asked Sarah really surprised that the fireplace hadn't been involved for them to arrive.

"Yes, Mrs Dursley. My dad braught us here. he's coming back in an hour" Hugo told them as he caught sight of Milly who was scowling at the lot of them before storming up to her room.

Dudley looked at his daughters male friends not sure whether to be happy that she had a fare few friends or disappointed that they were mostly guys and only one girl. Of course he didn't count Lily or James as friends that much seen as they were cousins but Hugo, Louis and Fred was a different story.

"We will be in my room" Tess said excitedly as she and the friends ran to the staires.

"Keep the door open" dudley called after her making his wife shake her head at his attempt to be an over protective father.

Hugo was looking around Tess's room, not at all surprised by the amount of books that ran along her bookshelfs. Lily had took a seat on the girls bed, James and Fred stood by the window and Hugo and Louis took a seat on Tess's desk.

Tess closed the door slightly and turned to them suspicious. "What's wrong, you guys didn't just come to my house for an hour because it's my birthday. I can tell when Hugo lies" Tess folded her arms across her chest.

Hugo, James, Fred, Lily and Louis looked at eachother in silence before James finally spoke. "All our parents and grandparents are having a meeting as we should say, at the burrow"

Tess looked even more confused.

"No kids allowed. They only let Teddy and Victorie in on the meeting because there both out of hogwarts" fred continued.

"We were going to use Extendable ears from his dads joke shop, but he seems to know us better than anyone and hid the extendable ears. Then we were all told that we need to go to some friends for a few hours. Me, fred, Hugo, Lily and Louis decided to come here" James told a surprised Tess who was now sitting on her bed.

"What kind of meeting happens at this time" Tess asked.

"We think it's about Grayback" Hugo paled

"I think it's about them opening up The Order again" Fred said causing tess to look even more confused than she already was.

"What's the Order"

"It was a secret society to oppose lord voldemort and his death eaters. It was originally created in 1970s and then reconvened in 1995. It was once again disbanded after Voldemorts down fall but now that Grayback and the others are on the lose, they have no choice but to open it once again" James told them, earning shocked looks from Hugo, Fred,Lily and Louis who were stairing at him with there mouths hanging open.

"What" James frowned "I listen"

"Anyway" Fred turned away from him to look at Tess. "We wouldn't want to disrupt your sleep in an hour, so we will probably leave and go for a wander at midnight"

"No" Tess jumped up off her bed almost knocking Lily sideways. "I am not letting you guys roam the streets after what you just told me. You will stay here until Mr Weasley collects you all." Tess told them firmly "Now i need to make up an excuse to my parents" She sat in thought for a moment before she saw someone listening at the crack of the door.

Tess stood up and wrenched the door open, her mind racing as she saw Milly stood there with an evil glint in her eye.

_A/N So heres my sequel to Tess's adventures. Review, no flames. I also no my spelling is bad, spell check does not work with me. Enjoy._


	2. Fred and Milly

"MILLY" Tess shrieked. Hugo dived up from where he was sitting, almost knocking Louis sideways. James and Fred stayed put from where they stood, eyeing Milly up and down as Lily rested her head in her hands.

"You're going to lie to mum and dad about something" Milly had a smirk written all over her face as if she had just found gold.

"No, i'm not" Tess lied as Milly waltzed into the room and took a look around.

"Who's grayback and what's with this Order nonsense i heard" Milly was now stood in the middle of the room, eyeing everyone suspiciously.

"Did you know that you are really Beautiful" Fred suddenly spoke smoothly, walking over to her trying so hard to not gag at the amount of perfume that wafted all around the room. James, Hugo, Lily, Louis and Tess gawked at him as Milly giggled at being called beautiful. "Really"

"Oh definitely. So beautiful" he paused "How old are you"

"just turned Fifteen" Milly giggled uncontrollably letting out a loud snort.

"Same age as me" Fred winked at her. "How about you and me go on a date, this friday. I'm entranced by your beauty"

"Okay" Milly gasped out, forgetting all about her sisters scheming. Fred grinned and Tess wasn't sure if he was acting or not.

"Great, i'll take you out friday at six" fred told her. Milly let out a breath of air, nodding her head and quickly retreated from the room, bumping into the wall as she did so. Once the door was closed, the smile wiped from Freds face.

"You are going on a date with my sister, right" Tess asked suddenly feeling bad for Milly.

Fred shook his head in disgust, gagging on the perfume that still wafted around the room.

"FRED" Tess gasped. "You can't stand her up, if you do then she will be even more bitter and make my life miserable"

James walked over to Fred and patted him on the back with a smirk on his face. "Don't worry, it's just one date, what could go wrong"

Fred staired at him, he could think of alot of things that could go wrong and was instantly regretting ever using his weasley charm on a muggle. "Where am i going to take her"

"There must be some nice places in the wizarding world. I mean muggles can't see the wizarding world unless accompanied by a wizard. You're a wizard or give her a choice. There's a muggle restaurant two blocks from here. Ask her if she wants to go to the wizarding world or a muggle restaurant" Tess told him. Fred groaned, this was going to end badly.

Tess left her room to go and make up some lies to her parents about the people in her room. She stopped abruptly when she saw her father stood on the staircase. His face roared with thunder. "Why did Milly just come downstaires, saying she has a date this friday"

Tess was stuck for words before finally saying. "Fred's a nice boy and it's only a date. Not like there getting married"

Dudley grumbled a few words underneath his breath that sounded like. "That's what your mother said"

"Look Dad. Hugos dad wont be back for a few hours. Is it all right if they stay here for a bit. Mr Weasley will come back for them"

Dudley eyed her suspiciously before asking. "Why?"

Tess had to think on the spot before saying. "Family emergency. Molly Weasley is uh in st mungos... it's a wizarding hospital. Nasty fall" she hoped she sounded like she was telling the truth and by the sound of her mother rushing half way up the stairs to meet them, it must of been very convincing.

"Oh, the poor dears. Is Molly alright, she was such a nice lady from when we met her" Sarah said in a worried voice. Tess nodded.

"Everything's fine, just a fall they think. The whole family is in st mungos but Hugo, Lily, James, Fred and Louis didn't want to see there grandmother like that"

"Oh and quite right too. Yes they can stay till Hugos father picks them up" Sarah told her not once thinking that her daughter was lying. Dudley sighed, seeing both his girls growing up pained him. "Oh and Dudley, Milly is fourteen not four. She's allowed to go on a date and if i remember correctly, you asked me on a date when you were fourteen"

Dudley gaped at her. He just knew she was going to bring that up. "You rejected me though"

"Because you were a bully and bullied little children. I may of hung out with you and was your friend but I wasn't going on a date with you then. You came back more mature though" she told him as she made her way down the stairs leaving Dudley with his jaw hung open. Tess had to laugh at her mother. Sarah always had to have the last word

Tess bolted back into her room and closed the door. "You can stay for a bit oh and they might ask you how your feeling after what happened to your grandmother. Just say that you are doing fine and that it is a bit upsetting"

The five of them looked at eachother and then turned back to Tess, nodding there heads, even though they had no clue what she was getting at.

"Tess, if i have to go on a date with your horrid sister, can you at least dress her up nice or tell her not to wear too much of that perfume. She smells like uncle Rons car in the boiling sun" Fred told her. Tess didn't know if her sister would let her play dress up but she could at least give it a shot.

Tess sat back down on her bed. "So i take it Mr Weasley and Harry never caught Grayback"

They all shoke there heads rather disappointed.

"There's wanted pictures all over diagon alley" Fred said as James stepped in to say. "I over heard my dad saying to my mum that Grayback might be hiding in the shadows waiting to pounce. I think that scared Mum because she began to use very colourful language and demanded dad to find him."

"Well it's all go in the wizarding world" Tess rolled her eyes before looking at Hugo who seemed rather quiet. "You alright Hugo"

Hugo nodded and then sighed, pushing himself up off the desk. "I'm fine, i'm just-" he paused as his face broke out in a grin "-trying to picture what Milly will be wearing for her and freds date" he almost roared with laughter if Fred hadn't of thrown a pillow at his head.

"I'm glad you found it funny" Fred frowned as Lily, Hugo, Louis and James burst into laughter. Tess stifled her giggles at the look of anguish on freds face.

"You shouldn't of used your weasley charm on her then" James joked.

"I was trying to distract her and for the record it worked. Oh my god, my dad is never going to let me live this down"

"You shouldn't worry about your dad, you should worry about the rest of us. I mean, me and Hugo arn't going to be the only cousins that will remind you of this for years."

Tess giggled at the thought of Fred and Milly. She just hoped that even though he didn't really like her, she hoped that he still treated her well on the date.

They all talked until One in the morning until Ronald Weasley knocked on the door, his car waiting outside. Sarah opened the door and smiled politely. "Oh, hello Ron. How is your mother

Ron looked confused for a moment. "Er, she's fine"

Sarah nodded, looking at him with sympathy. "I hope she gets better soon. Tess told me all about it"

Ron raised his eyebrow, thinking that this woman was batty. He didn't know what she was talking about. "Is the kids still here"

"Yes" Sarah walked to the foot of the stairs. "Hugo, your dad's here"

The next second, Hugo, Louis, Fred, James, Lily and Tess came running downstairs. Tess looked upset that they were leaving as she hugged each of them a goodbye.

"Hey dad, fred's got a date with Milly" sniggerd Hugo as Ron choked and looked at his nephew amused. Ron noticed Tess's upset face as they were about to leave. He looked up at Dudley and Sarah. "Tess can come and have a sleepover with us for awhile if she wants"

Tess turned towards her parents, her eyes sparkling as she waited for approval from her parents. Sarah and Dudley didn't know, they looked at there daughter unsure.

"Please"

Sarah sighed and nodded much to Dudleys dismay. "How long were you thinking of staying with them"

Tess bit her bottom lip. She knew she wanted to stay with them until she had to go back to hogwarts. "Can i stay with them for awhile, you know until i go back to hogwarts"

Dudley and Sarah paled. "I don't think-"

"We will take good care of her" Ron grinned as he saw the look of hopefulness on his sons face.

"Please, we could meet up in diagon alley to get my new stuff" Tess reasoned. She saw her parents contemplating this before turning to Ron.

"Would that be alright Ronald. We wouldn't want Tess getting in the way, due to what's happened to your mother" Sarah told him. Tess hid her smile as she noticed the confusion in Rons face again.

"Yeah, she's welcome anytime"

Sarah turned to Tess and smiled. "Go and get your trunk then"

Tess excitedly ran up the stairs to pack her things. Books, clothes, shoes went into her truck as her parents talked to Ron down the stairs. Dudley wasn't sure how to take the fact that his daughter was to go off for the rest of the holidays, to her friends house.

"So Ron how's Hermione" Sarah asked as she gave him some biscuits and a cup of tea which he took happily. Muggle biscuits were beyond heavenly and the Tea was just as he liked it.

"She's good, been a bit moody though"

"Tess seems to talk about Hermione most of all. The two seem to get on rather well"

"Tess reminds Hermione of her younger self" Ron shrugged as he slipped another biscuit in his waiting mouth.

Sarah smiled as she sipped her tea. Dudley sat down roughly beside his wife as he eyed Ron. Hugo, Fred,James, Louis and Lily were yawning, getting rather tierd. Tess came rushing downstairs, pulling her trunk with her and holding a cage that contained her owl. "I'm ready"

Ron stood up quickly, ready to leave this house. Sarah and Dudley took Tess in there arms.

"I'll see you on the twentie-fifth" Tess assured them. Milly was stood at the doorway, waving and blushing at Fred who looked away from her.

"I know but we will still miss you" Dudley sighed his hand resting on his daughters shoulder. Tess leaned up and kissed there cheeks before running out the door with her trunk.

"It was nice meeting you again" Ron smiled as the kids headed outside to help Tess with her trunk. Ron pulled out his wand as he got to his small vehicle. Dudley and Sarah watched by the door as Ron muttered something under his breath and his car got slightly bigger.

Once everyone got into there seats and Ron started up the car. He checked to see if everyone had a seatbelt on. He didn't bother about it at first until he got pulled over by a muggle police officer. Hermione had gone insane when he came home and told her what had happened.

Once there seatbelts were fastened tightly around them, Ron turned towards the road and started moving the car. "Okay, what's happened to my mum"

_A/N Aw i love writing Rons confusion. Please Review. Also i was meant to ask this on my previous story but if two muggleborns went to hogwarts, got together and had a child would that make the child muggleborn or Half-blood. I'm pretty sure its half-blood but im not sure. These are the harry potter questions that run through my mind. _


	3. Ron Vs Draco

Life at Ottery St Catchpole was exciting and filled with fun. It was very different than her home life on private drive. Nobody was arguing, everyone got along. There was occasional fights between Ron and Hermione but Tess had a funny feeling that, that was how they flirted with eachother.

Hermione Weasley fussed over her and gave her more dessert after dinner. She had given her more than she gave her husband and kids. Ron Weasley liked to teach Tess about chess, generally because she was curious and he enjoyed teaching someone about his favourite game.

Tess heard from hogwarts one morning, a few days after she had arrived at Ottery St Catchpole. Everyone was at the breakfast table apart from Ron who waltzed in a few minutes later, gingerly rubbing at his eyes and yawning as he opened the window. The minute he did so, a barn owl flew in and dropped the letters on the table.

"Letters from school" muttered Ron who was clearly not a morning person. Hermione passed Rose her letter about the supplys she needed to bring for her third year. Hernione then passed Tess and Hugo identical envelopes, addressed in green ink. "Neville must know you are here, Tess" Ron said as he looked at Roses letter.

There was silence for a few minutes as they all read their letters.

"We will go on the Twentie-fifth. You can meet your parents then as well, Tess" Hermione smiled as another owl flew through the window. Ron finally looked wide awake as Hugo snatched the letter from the owls beak. "It's from Fred" Hugo chuckled as he ripped the envelope open and read it in silence. "Fred's coming over this afternoon. Tonight's his date with Milly. He wants to look positively disgusting, so Milly doesn't ask to go on another date" he threw down the letter.

"If he doesn't like her then why did he ask her out" Ron asked not understanding why this had happened.

"Oh i don't know Ronald, why would you go out with someone that you didn't like?" Hermione asked looking at Ron and Ron instantly knew what she was getting at.

"I was sixteen, i was stupid and i was trying to make you jealous" Ron grumbled as he stuffed some bacon in his waiting mouth.

"Well you just answered your own question. He's a bloke, he's stupid" Hermione tutted as Tess smirked into her plate.

The rest of the morning went by pretty fast and soon Fred turned up, late that afternoon. Stepping out of the fire, rubbing some soot off his shoudlers.

"Do i hear wedding bells" Asked Rose who was sat on the sofa, a book perched in her lap.

"Shut it Rose all you're ever going to do with marriage is read about it" Fred told her spitefully. Rose shrugged, she knew he was just upset.

"Where's Tess"

Rose pointed at the ceiling and instantly Fred knew that she would be in Hugos room. He ran up the stairs and then up the metal stairs, sliding open the door on the roof and climbed up into the attic like bedroom. Hugo was sat on the floor, his back up against his bed. Tess was sat on the floor, across from him. They both turned to Fred who was pulling himself up into the room.

"My future brother in law has arrived" Teased Tess causing Hugo to belt out into fits of laughter.

"Look just help me seem gross"

"Why don't you just wait and see Milly, i'm sure she will look just as gross for the both of you" Joked Hugo as Tess threw a pillow at his head before turning back to Fred.

"Look, don't try and put her off you. After the date just tell her that you would like to stay friends. I'm sure she will understand" Tess noticed the looks she was getting from both boys. "My sister may be alot of things but she's not the bunny boiler type"

When it turned six o'clock, Ron had to take Fred to Millys home via the car. Due to the fact that he couldn't go by floo because muggles only get the floo network if it was of great importance.

Tess and Hugo were waiting most of the night to find out if the date had gone terrible. They guessed it would be. Ron had arrived back from picking Fred up at Ten and to there great surprise Fred didn't speak to them. He just entered the house, looking dazed and went straight into the fireplace to floo home.

"That was strange" muttered Hugo as Tess was raising her eyebrow at the fireplace that Fred had vanished from.

Hermione Weasley woke them them all early on the Twentie-fifth. After eating there breakfasts, they pulled on their coats and Ron Weasley took a pot off the mantelpeice filled with floo powder. "Hugo, you go first. Tess, you can go after Hugo" he handed hugo the pot filled with floo powder.

Hugo took a handful of floo powder, giving the pot back to his father. He scattered the powder on the flames, stepped forward and yelled "Diagon Alley" The fire engulfed him and he was gone.

Tess took a handfull of floo powder and advanced towards the fireplace. "Now remember, speak clearly. We wouldn't want you getting lost and don't step out of the wrong grate. Step out when you see Hugo" Hermione fussed as Tess scattered the powder into the flames, and stepped forward. "Diagon alley"

She felt her breakfast trying to come up as she was spinning really fast. She saw a flash of red hair and stepped out of what appeared to be the leaky cauldron. Rose turned up next followed by Ron and then Hermione.

"Right, off we go" Hermione led the way to the back of the leaky cauldron. She tapped her wand on the brick wall and the wall opened showing them all Diagon Alley.

Tess was excitedly looking around for her parents and her sister. She really needed to know how the date went with fred due to the fact that Fred had told them nothing.

They walked into gringotts and the head goblin escorted them to there vault. The vault had quite a few security measures and she couldn't see the point in why there vault needed to be pretected. The goblins would take care of the vaults wouldn't they.

The Weasleys vault wasn't as deep under ground as the potters had been. The vault contained quite alot of money but not as much as the potters had. Hermione had took out some sickles and galleons to pay for her childrens books and new robes before leaving the vault and having the goblin lock it shut.

Once they pushed open the doors to the main enterance. Hermione took a good look at Rose. "I don't think you will need new robes dear, Ron look at her do you think she needs new robes"

Rose looked just a few inches taller than she was a year before. Hugo however seemed to be a lot taller even though he was starting his second year and Rose in her third.

"Maybe better get her new robes just in case." Ron told her as Hermione now looked at Hugo and nodded. "You definitely need new robes"

The family walked forward and almost bumped into Harry who was stood with Ginny, James, Lily, Albus and the Dursleys. Dudley and Sarah seemed to be exchanging muggle money.

"Tess" Sarah engulfed her daughter in her arms, kissing her forehead and fussing over her. Tess looked behind her mother to look at Milly who seemed to be looking at the goblin oddly.

"Milly" Tess ran over to her sister as the Weasleys got talking with the Potters and her family.

"She's been good as gold Sarah" Hermione told the worried muggle.

"How was your date with Fred" asked Tess.

"It went well" milly told her trying to be civil with her sister despite the fact that she despised her. "We um went out to a Restaurant. The meal was good, he payed. He called it muggle money and then i decided to take him to a football game that teenagers were playing in the park. He seemed very intrigued to say the least and we ate ice cream"

"Wait, you watch football" tess asked her mouth a gape. She clearly didn't know her own sister as well as she thought she did.

"Coarse, i started watching it with dad when i was seven. I got into it pretty quickly anyway we then went into town and to the market. He baught me some bangles" Milly lifted up her arm and showed the red and gold bangles that were on her wrist. "There was music playing in the market and i don't know why but i got really confident in that moment and began to dance on the cobbles, i thought he would think i was weird but he didn't. He began dancing with me. It was fun. We walked back to mine. Mr Weasley was already waiting for him and then he kissed my cheek and dived into the car. I havn't heard from him since"

Tess was so shocked. Of course she knew that Fred was only going on this date because he put his foot in it but hearing that they had what sounded like a pretty good time and he hadn't contacted her since baffled her. There was many ways to get to her house without using the floo network, like getting Mr Weasley to drive him from Ottery St Catchpole like last time.

Tess was fuming. Though her sister and her never got along, she was still her sister and oh boy she was angry. "If you want to talk to him follow me" Tess walked towards the door with Milly following her.

"Where are you going" Sarah asked sternly. Tess whipped around. "Milly wants to see Fred so i'm taking her to him"

Hugo, Lily and James ran over to them wanting to come with.

"Let them go" Hermione advised. "We have Tess's letter here. We can go to Florish and Blots and get the books that she needs"

"Okay" Sarah sighed as she gripped onto Dudley arm. Dudley looked at his daughters with a frown. "Meet us in fifteen minutes at the book place"

Tess nodded, running up and kissing her dad on the cheek before they exited gringotts bank. They walked down the street before Hugo turned towards her. "What are you doing"

"Fred is being a total Jerk to milly. We are going to pay him a surprise"

Hugo, James and Lily looked at eachother. They didn't know why she was getting so upset about this, they all knew that it had been a one time thing.

Tess stopped at number 93 Diagon Ally. It was a joke shop with a flat above. Milly looked up at it, confused. They all walked into the shop, George was at the counter with Angelina while Fred and Roxanne were stacking the shelfs.

"Hey guys, come to buy anything" George asked cheerily as a boy with a pointed nose and small frame gave George some money for the self-writing quill he was buying. Angelina noticed Milly for a second and whispered something to George. Georges eyes lit up. "Ah you're the unfortunate soul that went on a date with my Freddie"

Millys eyes widend when she realized that he was referring to her. "Um yes"

There was a loud clatter from one of the aisles and a scream of "FRED" From his sister. Fred had poked his head out and the minute his eyes landed on Milly, he said desperately. "Leave me alone" and then backed away while Milly was storming forward.

Hugo, Lily and Tess watching with amusement while James was almost on the ground laughing. George was smirking while Angelina looked concerned and Roxanne had put down the box she was holding to watch.

"We had a great date and then you never contacted me again" Milly raged on as Fred hit a wall behind him. No where to go now.

"I'm sorry" Fred finally managed to say "But i can't go out with you"

"And why not, am i hideous or something" Milly asked now worried that she looked ugly. Fred shook his head almost scared to answer. "No, no, you're beautiful"

"Soppy git" muttered James and George at the exact same time. Millys face had softened. "Then why?"

He paused for a moment as he looked at the waiting faces that were looking at him. The customers that had been in there buying some joke supplys were also watching this scene like it was a quidditch game. "You're a muggle"

James stopped laughing abruptly and staired at him in bewilderment. Angelina was about to scream at him for being prejudice until Milly asked. "I keep hearing that word alot. What is a muggle"

"Non magical folk" Fred muttered but Milly still heard and her face darkened. "I'm not prejudice at all. I would happily go out with a muggle born because they can still do magic but proper muggles, they can't and i would find that odd"

George closed his eyes as he felt a screaming match about to occur between everyone in that room.

"I'm sorry" Fred told her but it was too late, Milly had ran past everyone and out into the street.

Tess sighed and turned towards Fred angrily. "You complete an utter idiot Fredrick Weasley"

Fred cringed as his full name was used.

"I can't believe you said that" Roxanne looked disgusted at her brother. Tess was sure her sister hated her even more now. She bolted from the shop, Hugo, Lily and James running after her.

As they caught up with Milly who had entered Florish and Blotts. they realized they wern't the only ones getting there books today. There was a large crowd trying to get into the shop. The four squeezed in trying to get to Milly who was now in the middle of the shop with her parents.

Tess let out a squeel as she tripped over, falling over her own feet and face planted the floor before Hugo could catch her. She heard someone chuckling and as she looked up, she noticed a pair of black shoes infront of her. She scanned up and came face to face with Malfoy as Hugo helped her up.

"Piss of Malfoy, we have more important people to talk to" Hugo snapped as Tess felt dizzy from her fall. Lily stepped forward and eyed Malfoy who seemed to be grinning at her.

"Hugo!" Ron had come towards them, holding a couldron full of books. "I have you and Roses Books. Lets go outside, i need to take you to get you fitted for new robes"

Hugo noticed that his mother seemed to be in a discussion with the Dursleys and his Aunt and Uncle.

"Well, well, well" a voice drawled out. "Weasley"

It was Draco Malfoy who now had his hand on Scorpius's shoulder. Draco hadn't spoken to the trio in years. He had however saw them passing a few times in diagon alley but never really had the courage to go up and talk to them.

"Malfoy" Ron acknowledged him coldly.

"How's Granger" Draco asked clearly not at all interested.

"Weasley now" Ron corrected him "She's good"

Draco looked over Rons shoulder at hermione who was laughing with Sarah Dursley. "I know, the wedding announcements were in the daily prophet"

Ron bit his lip to try and not swear in front of the kids. "So this is little Scorpius then" Ron finally acknowledged the toe rag that was stood beside his father. Rose and Albus walked over to Lily, James, Hugo and Tess who were stood next to Ron.

"Dad, i thought you were going to Madam Malkins" Rose asked tugging on her fathers arm. Draco acknowledged the kids for the first time, his eyes narrowing at Hugo and Rose before finally noticing Lily.

"And this is Lily Potter" he looked at Scorpius who had turned red and was nodding. "Scorpius has told me all about you, being a slytherin and all" he then looked at Tess.

Tess was gripping Hugos arm tightly. This man terrified her.

Draco smirked when he noticed Tess gripping Hugos arm and turned back to Ron whos face had turned a positively bright shade of red as he tried to hold in the anger that had been bubbiling up inside him for years. "I must have known your kids would be friends with filthy muggles, no surprise on that one. Though i am disappointed that your son seems to have grown an attachment to this one."

Hugo blushed and looked at Tess who seemed to have let go of his arm and moved away. A faint blush creeping up on her cheeks. Tess noticed that Ron seemed to be mouthing some numbers like he was counting backwords from Ten to keep his anger in check. Though he was rather hoping that his son would end up with Tess.

Draco seemed to notice this as well and was trying anything to push his buttons. "Well weasley, i best be getting off. Things to buy, say hello to the filthy muggleborn you call your wife"

That was it, the last straw for Ron as his anger bubbled to the surface. There was a clatter as the cauldron filled with books that had been in Rons grasp had hit the floor. Ron had thrown himself at Draco, fists were flying about. Scorpius had dived sideways, almost knocking Lily off her feet. "Dad, stop" Rose cried. Roses cries fell on deaf ears as there was a yell of. "HIT HIM DAD" From Hugo as Tess staired wide eyed at the two men rolling all over the ground.

Suddenly Hermiones voice was heard over the crowd that had gathered to watch the two men scuffle. "Ronald, No" Hermione had ran infront of the crowd, Harry and Ginny followed behind. The dursleys looked quite terrified as they ran towards Tess.

Harry tried to pull the two men apart only to get smacked in the face, sending him flying into a bookshelf and knocking several books onto the floor. "Harry" Ginny shrieked.

"Harry, i am so sorry" Ron tried to say only for Draco to lunge himself at him and knock him back to the ground.

"ENOUGH" A loud and powerful voice was heard over the punchs and yells. Draco lying on his back with a blooded nose with Ron ontop of him with his fist in the air and a black eye. The two men stopped and staired at a tall, thin woman with black wavy hair. "Astoria"

Ron scampered off of Draco as Astoria looked murderous at her husband. "This is a fine example to set for Scorpius, Draco"

"But he-" Draco tried to reason but Astoria was having none of it.

"I don't care whos fault it is. You should not be bawling in public" Astoria was seething with anger. Draco looked solemn and gave a quick glare at Ron who was cringing as he knew he was about to get shouted at as well.

"Dad, you did provoke him" muttered Scorpius looking away. The Adults looked at young Scorpius in surprise as did the children. "You called his wife Filthy"

Lily smiled at Scorpius who was actually sticking up for them. Astoria turned sharply back at Draco. "How would you like it if someone called me filthy or every name under the sun"

"That's different-"

"It is bloody well not different Draco. Nobody spoke to you after the war apart from me. Don't you forget that Draco. If i had been like everyone else and given you the cold shoulder. You wouldn't have Scorpius or me. Now pack up your act at once or you wont have either the way you're heading"

Silence filled florish and Blotts as everyone staired at the Malfoys. Astoria turned to everyone sharply. "Sorry for my husband Ronald, and Hermione it is lovely to see you, though i wish it was in better circumstances" Astoria turned to Scorpius. "Have you got your books" she seemed to be taking charge which surprised a fare few folk. Scorpius nodded and heald up his cauldron. "Right, we better be heading off then." She turned towards the door, Draco following looking like a dog who had just gotten into trouble for doing his business on the carpet.

Scorpius waltzed up to Lily who was stood beside Tess, Hugo, Rose, James and Albus. "Ill see you at school" he told her coldly, looking up at Tess, Hugo, Rose and Albus before retreating out of the shop to follow his mother and father.

Hermione looked beside herself with fury as she scowled at Ron who knew that he was in for it as well. "A great example for the kids Ronald, well i never, no wonder Hugo thinks with his fists half the time. Oh i am so angry" Hermione seethed. "You should of ignored him but no instead you were rolling around the floor like a bunch of teenagers. How old are you Ronald. You're thirty-nine."

"Hermione i know my age" Ron blushed as the children began to snigger. Harry however was rubbing his sore eye trying not to laugh at Ron being told off.

"Well i wouldn't of thought it, with you throwing your fists about." hermione took a deep breath. "I am so embarrassed, you know after knowing you for Twentie-Six years and being married for sixteen years, you would think i would be used to this. Just you wait till we get home"

Ron nodded, it felt like he was being scolded from his mother. "Yes dear" he looked up at Harry. "Sorry for punching you in the eye mate"

"It's fine" Harry winced. "I shouldn't of tried to pull you two apart. I was just worried. You looked like you were winning and i didn't want you to have to arrest yourself and go to Azkaban for murder" He joked.

"Harry Potter this is not a laughing matter" Hermione fumed though she calmed down a little bit and stepped forward to fix Rons bruised eye. "That's what you get for being so hot headed. I'm still angry"

"Oh Tess are you alright" Sarah asked. Tess nodded as Dudley looked concerned. "And you want to stay with these people" he muttered though Tess heard him and sighed. "There perfectly fine. Malfoy senior was being a prat" Tess told them confidently though Sarah and Dudley still looked worried. Milly was looking at the ground and Tess could tell she was upset. "Fred's a prat, Milly"

Milly nodded but still looked rather upset.

Soon, the group was heading back to the fireside at the leaky cauldron, where Tess, the weasleys and all there shopping would be travelling back to Ottery st Catchpole. Tess hugged her father tightly as she said goodbye to them as they were leaving the pub for the muggle street on the other side with the Potters.

"I'll write to you everyday, when i'm back at Hogwarts" Tess told them. Dudley kissed the top of her head and smiled. "You can come home anytime you want before you go to hogwarts"

"I know" Tess kissed his cheek and moved over to her mother. "Look after Milly, give her alot of attention" Tess whispered in her mothers ear. Sarah smiled, nodding and hugging her daughter before Tess moved away, taking a handful of floo powder and disappeared amongst the flames that engulfed her body.

_A/N This took me hours. I wanted to do a chapter that introduced Draco and his wife Astoria. I have always thought of Astoria as headstrong, friendly and puts Draco in his place. I also wanted to show Draco as being still a prat but not too much. He never used the word 'mudblood' but now calls them 'filthy muggles' instead. I can't imagine Draco saying anything but a few words to Harry but i can imagine him still trying to Push Rons buttons when he saw him. This chapter was also a test for me, to write out a fight that had been in my head for awhile. I have never written about big fights before, I don't count James and Hugos fight in Magical Relations a big fight,so this was more of a test than anything._

_Thanks to all the people who told me what a Muggleborn and Muggleborn child would be. I don't know why i thought half blood._

_My Life my books: Harrys a Halfblood._

_MsMKT86: I just love your reviews and the fact that you still enjoy this story. Your reviews always make me happy._

_Keep on Reviewing_


	4. Back to Hogwarts

The end of the summer holidays came far too quickly for Tess. She was excited to go back but she had such a great time at ottery St Catchpole. She felt a tad bit jealous of Hugo due to the fact that everyone in his home got along. No resentment between Rose and Hugo what so ever.

On the last evening before they all went back to hogwarts. Hermione and Ron had cooked a scrumptious meal. Ron had cooked the meal and Hermione had sorted the desserts. This was apparently normal for Rose and Hugo because due to the fact they would be going back to hogwarts, Ron and Hermione made a big meal the night before.

Tess excitedly scoffed the lot and then Hermione brought over some Treacle pudding. Tess's favourite dessert of all. "Ron, i need to speak to you later" Hermione spoke through Dessert. Ron nodded, focusing all his attention on the Treacle Pudding.

The Evening went by pretty quickly with the whole family, talking by the fire. Ron and Hermione seemed to be whispering constantly but Tess just shrugged it off thinking they were doing a cute couple thing. Then before bed, they each had a mug of hot chocolate with marshmallows and then bed.

The next morning, Tess had woken up early due to the fact that she heard Hermione running about the halls and rooms in a rush. Tess yawned and looked at the clock on Roses wall. It was half six in the morning. Tess flopped back into bed, listening to Hermione throwing quills, clothes and books into trunks. "Come on Hugo, get dressed" she heard Hermiones sharp voice in Hugos room and Hugo groaning loudly.

Tess had already packed her things the day before and was hoping to get another hour of sleep until the door opened. Hermione clapped her hands and rushed over to the trunks. Opening each of them to see if it had been packed correctly. Roses trunk was also packed but Hermione slipped in a few extra quills and then shook her awake. "Come on you two, get dressed and then breakfast"

Rose reluctantly pulled the sheets off her body and slipped out of bed once Hermione had left the room. "I'll go for a shower first" Rose muttered before suddenly feeling wide awake and rushing to the bathroom but was too late. Hugo had just shut the door in roses face. "HUGO"

"I got in first" Hugo shouted back as he turned on the shower. Rose was banging on the door as Tess pulled out some clothes for her to wear.

After Hugo finished his shower, he came out and was dressed back into his pyjamas before escaping back to his room to get dressed properly. Rose went in next and then Tess went in last. People kept colliding on the stairs with peices of toasts in there hands due to the rushing about.

Tess had ran out to Ron Weasleys car, slipping her trunk in the back of the car once she was dressed. Ron had expanded the car so that five people , three trunks and three owls would fit.

Soon they were all in the car at quater past Ten. Hermione turned to look at the back where Tess, hugo and Rose sat comfortably. "Right, have we got everything"

The three nodded and Ron started up the car and began driving down the street. "So, you guys going to try out for the quidditch team this year"

"Wood said i would make a great keeper last year, so i'm going to try out for it if they have gotten rid of the other keeper"

"I might" Rose shrugged. "If a position for chaser is open."

They reached kings cross station at Half past Ten. Hermione dashed out of the car, getting trolleys for their trunks and they all hurried into the station.

"Hermione, it's only half past. The train doesn't leave till eleven. So why are you rushing about" Ron asked as they all rushed after Hermione who was in front, dashing across the station.

"It's kings cross, this place is usually busy." Hermione tutted as they approached the brick wall. "Rose you go first"

Rose strode forward gripping her trolley and vanished. Ron went next. Hermione turned to the remaining two. "I'll go first and then you two head in after me"

Tess and Hugo nodded as Hermione vanished into the wall. "Ladies first" Hugo grinned and Tess rolled her eyes. "Always the gentleman"

Tess ran forward and waited for Hugo who came through the barrier last. They grabbed there trunks and owls, then boarded the hogwarts express. Tess and Hugo were squeezing through the crowds of people that were trying to get a seat. Till they found a compartment that contained Lily and Louis.

"Hey guys" Hugo shuffled into the compartment and looked out the window where Ron and Hermione were standing waving. He waved back and then sat down.

"Weasley" the annoying voice of Scorpius Malfoy came into there compartment bang on Eleven. Hugo groaned. "Your dad broke my dads nose"

Hugo rolled his eyes. "He has a wand, he could of fixed it"

"He did, anyway, everywhere else is full and i would appreciate it, if i could sit here"

Lily, Hugo, Tess and Louis looked at eachother before Tess spoke up with a soft smile on her face. "Yeah, take a seat"

Scorpius quietly sat down across from Lily who was fiddling with her bracelet. Scorpius's eyes lit up. "You still have that bracelet"

"Yeah, i wish i knew who gave it to me" Lily sighed as they all suddenly fell into an awkward silence. Scorpius was grinning at Lily during the whole trip to hogwarts. Not that Lily noticed but Tess did.

They all entered the castle and went straight into the great hall and the sorting began. Hugo didn't notice any of the first years apart from Lorcan and Lysander Scammander. Luna and Rolfs twin boys. He knew that they would both be in Ravenclaw but was surprised when Lorcan got into Ravenclaw and Lysander ended up in Gryffondor.

Hugo, Louis, Tess and Lily all ate at there individual tables before quickly saying a goodnight to one another and then led off by there heads of houses. Tess got to the eagle knocker on the Ravenclaw tower door. The eagle knocker said a riddle and the head of house instantly answered the riddle. The door opened and all the ravenclaws pilled into the common room.

Most of the Ravenclaws stayed in the common room but Tess felt rather tierd, so she made her way up the stairs to the dormitory which now had a sign on it saying SECOND YEARS. Tess entered the circular room, with its five four-posters beds hung with Blue velvet.

Her trunk had already been brought up for her and stood at the end of her bed.

Tess threw herself onto her bed. She missed the beds, the food and the whole of hogwarts in general. Excitement wasn't a word to describe how she was feeling, she was more ecstatic to be back in the hogwarts castle.

_A/N I'm sorry this one is rather short but the last one was my longest chapter i have ever done and i decided to make this one be a short one._

_Review_


	5. Classes

The next day, Tess was sat in the great hall at the ravenclaw table, eating her breakfast. She had her copy of Voyages with Vampires propped open on her lap. The head of Ravenclaw house was moving along the Ravenclaw table, handing out course schedules. Tess took hers and saw that she had Herboligy with the gryffindors first.

Tess caught up with Hugo just as he was heading out of the great hall. They left the castle together, crossed the vegetable patch. and made for the greenhouses. where the magical plants were kept.

As they neared the greenhouses, they saw the rest of the class standing outside, waiting for Professor Longbottom who was now the headmaster but was still able to keep his previous teaching position as the herboligy professor. Tess and Hugo had just arrived when Professor longbottom came striding into views across the lawn

"Greenhouse three today!" said professor Longbottom.

There was a murmur of interest. They had only ever worked in greenhouse one. Greenhouse three houses much more interesting and dangerous plants.

Professor Longbottom took a large key from his belt and unlocked the door. A smell of damp earth and fertilizer wafted into the students faces.

There was about Twentie different coloured ear muffs lying on the bench

"We'll be reporting Mandrakes today. Now, who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?"

To nobodys surprise, Tess's hand went straight up but everyone seemed more shocked when Hugos hand was in the air as well. Hugo and Tess glanced at eachother as professor Longbottom looked stuck on who to ask for the answer. Hugo and Tess desperately went on there tip toes to try and get up higher with there hand in the aIr. Hugo had clearly one due to the fact that he was way taller than Tess.

"Um, Mr Weasley"

"Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorate," said Hugo surprising Tess and even Professor Longbottom. "It is used to returns people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state"

"Excellent, Ten points to Gryffindor," said Professor Longbottom. Tess eyed Hugo, wondering how he knew the right answer. "The Mandrake forms an essential part of most is also, however, dangerous. Who can tell me why?"

Tess's hand shot up first, narrowly missing Hugos face as he went to put up his hand at the exact same moment.

"Miss Dursley"

"The cry of the Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it" she said promptly

"Precisely, Ten points to Ravenclaw" said Professor Longbottom. "Now the Mandrakes here are still very young. I got taught about Mandrakes when i was your age and had to use the ones that were still young"

He pointed to a row of deep trays as he spoke, and everyone shuffled forward for a better look. A hundred or so tufty little plants, purpilish green in colour, were growing there in rows.

"Everyone take a pair of earmuggs" said professor Longbottom.

There was a scramble as everyone tried to seize a pair that wasn't fluffy,

"When i tell you to put them on, make sure your ears are completely covered and try not to faint, i don't want anyone to end up like i did in my second year" said professor Longbottom. "When it is safe to remove them, i will give you the thumbs up. Right-earmuffs on"

Tess and Hugo snapped the earmuffs over there ears. The sound disappearing completely.

Professor Longbottom grasped one of the tufty plants firmly, and pulled hard. Instead of roots, a small, muddy, and extremely ugly baby popped out of the earth. The leaves were growing right out of his head. He had pale green, mottled skin, and was clearly bawling at the top of his lungs.

professor Longbottom took a large plant pot from under the table and plunged the Mandrake into it, burying him in dark, damp compost until only the tufted leaves were visable. Professor Longbottom gave them all the thumbs up, and removed his own earmuffs.

"As our Mandrakes are only seedlings, their cries won't kill yet" he said calmly "However, they will knock you out for several hours, make sure your earmuffs are securely in place while you work. i will attract your attention when it is time to pack up."

Their earmuffs were back on and they needed to concentrate on the Mandrakes. Professor Longbottom had made it look extremely easy, but it wasn't. The Mandrakes didn't like coming out of the earth, but didn't seem to want to go back into it either. They squirmed and gnashed their teeth; Tess spent five whole minutes trying to squah a particularly fat one into a pot.

By the end of the class, Tess, like everyone else, was sweaty, aching, and covered in earth. Everyone trapsed back to the castle for a quick wash and then Tess hurried off to Transfiguration with the gryffindors.

"How did you know that answer in Herboligy" It's not that Tess thought he was dumb, she just thought that he didn't seem to answer any questions or show that he was interested in a subject.

"Mum and dad told me what i might learn this year and then mum went on for ten minutes about Mandrakes" Hugo shrugged as they walked into the Transfiguration room.

Professor Bones classes were always hard work, . They were supposed to be turning a beetle into a button. Tess and Hugo were both having trouble with that class. Tess had evuntally managed to turn the beetle into a button after ten minutes of absalutely nothing.

Hugo however was having far worse problems. All he had managed to do was make the beetle have a furry tail, Professor Bones wasn't pleased.

Tess was relieved to hear the lunch bell. Her stomach growling and her brain aching from all the work and concentration she had done that morning. Everyone filled out of the classroom

"What have you got this afternoon" Hugo asked as they walked into the great hall.

"Potions with the slytherin" Said Tess at once.

After Lunch, Tess headed out into the courtyard and sat on the stone steps with Hugo, Llily and Louis as they waited for the bell to go off to alert them that they should be going off to class.

"I have potions with Lily next, what do you guys have" asked Tess as she closed her copy of Voyages with vampires.

"Defense against the dark arts" spoke Hugo and Louis at the same time.

"Have you read this yet" asked Tess holding up Voyages with Vampires. "This is probably what you will learn about in todays class"

Hugo scoffed when he looked at the book. Gilderoy Lockharts name stuck out like a sore thumb. "You do know who wrote that"

"Gilderoy Locheart" smiled Tess dreamily. "I wonder what happened to him"

Hugo, Lily and Louis looked at eachother rather amused before turning back to Tess. "I'll give you a clue, it started in the chamber of secrets and ended with him not being able to remember who he was"

Tess frowned as she looked at them, confused. _What did that mean?_

"My dad and Uncle Harry told me that in there second year Aunt Ginny was trapped in the chamber of secrets, they went to save her, bringing Lockhart with them. Lockhart went crazy and threatened to take there memories away. Long story short, it back fired and he ended up with no memories of who he was"

"That is terrible" Gasped Tess, hugging her book to her chest.

"Not really" Hugo chuckled "In his books he writes about what he's done, he's a fraud. He never did any of the stuff that you're reading about"

Tess looked at the book in disgust, slipping it into her bag just as the bell went signalling them for next class. Hugo and Louis disappeared to defence against the dark arts and Tess and Lily disappeared to Potions.

Hugo and Louis walked into the defence against the dark arts classroom and took a seat waiting for Professor Trumps to start the lesson. When the whole class was seated, Trumps cleared his throat loudly and silence fell.

"Today, we will be taking some notes about cornish Pixies, now we are not allowed to make you defend yourself against them after what happened in 1992 but we are supposed to teach you about Pixies because it might crop up in the exam " he turned to the board, flicking his wand and writing appeared on the board.

Hugo and Louis got to work, writing down about cornish pixies.

_'A Pixie is a small, bright blue mischief-maker, and loves tricks and practical jokes. It is able to fly, and enjoys lifting people up by their ears and depositing them on the tops of trees and buildings, showing incredible strength for creatures of their size. pixies can only communicate with other pixies; their voices are described as "so shrill it was like listening to a lot of arguing budgies". They bear live young._

_In Cornwall in the 17th Century, Dymphna Furmage, a witch on holiday, was abducted by Pixies. This led to a lifelong fear of them, which drove her to request that the British Ministry of Magic humanely eradicate the Pizie species. Her request was declined, and she died in 1692"_

Hugo rested down his quill after writing down all that they needed to know about Pixies. Professor Trumps waited till he saw that everyones quills were rested down before flicking his wand and about Yetis were written all about the board.

Hugo and Louis sighed and begn to write about Yetis in there notes. They were wondering when they would get to the most exciting stuff.

_'The Yeti is a magical creature native to Tibet. The yeti is gigantic in size; it stands up to 15 feet tall, and is a snowy white furred humanoid creature, that may be related to the troll. It fears fire, and skilled wizards should be able to repel is as to be able to escape. The Yeti will attack and eat any thing that it meets, so no witch or wizard has had the opportunity to study it up close yet. The yeti is also known as bigfoot or the Abominable Snowman' the Bigfoot variety lives in the Pacific Northwest of the United States'_

Hug put down his quill as Louis's hand shot up. "When do we get to use our wand and get taught about Defensive spells"

Professor trump smiled kindly at Louis before saying. "Not today but soon, you will mostly be taking notes before we teach you defensive spells. Remember when we do teach you of defensive spells, write about the spells in your book because they will all be on the exam"

The class groaned as Hugo flexed his fingers, feeling a few blisters on his finger from where the quill had been resting.

_MsMKT86: There will be some Milly/Fred in some chapters soon. I agree, i always pictured Astoria as being the type of person to take control and kick Draco up the arse when needed. The Ron and Hermione whispering will be brought up in the christmas chapters. I can't resist writing some bits of Ron/Hermione and there will be some Lily/Scorpius stuff going on but i can say they probably wont get together in this story, maybe in the next sequels to come :D_

_Review_


	6. Quidditch Practise and Hagrids

Tess spent the next few days going to classes, concentrating and spending time with Hugo, Louis and Lily. Tess was quite glad to reach the weekend, due to her being exhausted. She, Llily. Hugo and Louis were planning to visit Hagrid on saturday morning. Lily however, was shaken awake six hours earlier that she would of liked by Missy Nott, her room make.

"Whatssamatter?" said Lily groggily.

"Zabinis in the common room" Said Missy "He wants to see you"

Lily squinted at the window. There was a thin mist hanging across the sky. Now that she was awake, she couldn't understand how she had slept through the noises the birds were making.

"Missy" Lily croaked. "It's the crack of dawn. What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep and neither could Zabini by the looks of it" sighed Missy. "Go and see what he wants"

Lily guessed what it was about. He wanted her back on the quidditch team and she knew even though she missed being on the team, she wasn't going to go back until he told her that he needed her and that he was going to stop being an arse.

She slid out of bed and padded through the dormitory and down the stairs to the common room. She got to the bottom of the stairs and saw that Scorpius Malfoy was sat on the chair, still in his pyjamas and rubbing at his eyes.

Vladimer Zabini was leaning against one of the chairs and when he saw her coming down the stairs, straightened up.

"What's this about?" asked Lily angry that she had been woken up so early. Zabini cleared his throat before speaking. "We need you on the team"

Lilys eyes narrowed at him. She was going to need more than that.

"I'm not going back on the team unless you admit that you alone need me and say that you will stop being so pig headed and an arse"

Scorpius smirked from where he was sitting, trying not to show Zabini that he indeed found this funny. Zabini pursed his lips and scowled, his fists clentched beside him. It was a few moments of silence until he said. "I need you to win the team for us, if you don't join the team again then we will need to do tryouts for a terrible seeker and a chaser because Malfoy is not joining the team again unless you come back. I was being pig headed and i am sorry" he said through gritted teeth. Scorpius turned red as his name was mentioned and Lily was scanning him suspiciously.

Lily debated on whether it would be fun to make his life hell but her love for quidditch and the team was still in her mind. She let out a sigh as she made her decission. "Fine, you've suffered enough. I'll come back"

Zabini grinned turning to Scorpius who nodded in agreement that he will come back too. "Great, now you two better go and get changed"

"What" Lily and Scorpus asked together in confussion. Taking quick glances at eachother.

"Quidditch practise starts now, i better get the rest of the team" Zabini left Lily and Scorpius as he went to wake the boys for the team. Lily huffed, knowing she wasn't going to get any sleep now. She stole a quick glance at a wide eyed Malfoy before hurrying up to her dormitory.

Lily bustled about her dorm, looking for her quidditch robes till she eventually found them, stuffed in her trunk still. She got changed into her quidditch robes there and then before running back down the staires, to the common room.

The whole slytherin quidditch team was sat there already, in there green and silver quidditch robes. The only one that looked wide awake was Zabini, the rest looked puffy eyed and nearly falling asleep. They all walked out of the dungeons to go to the field. Lily noticed that Scorpius looked about ready to pass out as they walked out of the castle and towards the field.

Lily gripped her broom tightly as she felt the cold air whipping her face. The slytherns mounted there brooms and flew into the air. Zabini shouting orders at the team.

Lily almost fell off her broom as her eyes flickered closed, desperately wanting to go back to sleep.

After hours of practise, Lily walked back to the castle to get out of her robes. She had forgotten to bring close with her to change with in the changing rooms. Lily tripped going up the stairs going into the castle. She groaned angrily and looked down at the steps, noticing a book that looked oddly familliar. The slytherin in her, grabbed the book and walked back to the dungeons.

She stripped off of her quidditch gear and changed into some jeans and a jumper, grabbing the book and heading off to Hagrids where she was sure Tess, Hugo and Louis would be.

Lily ran down the gamekeepers cabin. Lily knocked urgently on the door. Hagrid appeared at once, looking rather cheery.

"Bin wonderin' when you'd come ter see me- come in"

Lily walked in and saw Hugo, Louis and Tess already there. "Where were you?" asked Tess. Lily glowered not wanting to relive that day. "Quidditch practise...Yes i'm back on the team, Zabini apologized" she took a seat on a chair beside Tess who was sipping her tea.

"Treacle fudge" hagrid offered Lily holding up the plate of Treacle fudge. Lily was surprised that he was offereing something other than rock cakes. She hesitated as she took a peice, wondering if it tastes as disgusting as the rock cakes. Hugo eagirly took a peice as did Tess. Both of them eating the Treacle fudge greadily.

Lily shrugged. It can't be that bad she thought as she took a small bite and soon scoffed the rest of the treacle fudge in her hand.

"What's that you've got?" asked Louis pointing at the book still in Llilys hand. Lily heald it up and Hugo snatched it from her. "its chads book"

"Thought it looked familliar"

"NO, hugo, you can't" Tess protested as Hugo quickly flipped through the pages. "I think you should listen to her" Hagrid told him but Hugo wasn't lstening. He stopped at a page and began to read. His eyes scanning over the words and his mouth hanging open,

"I don't want to know, what you just read" Tess told him firmly. Hugo ignored her and went right through the book till the last entry.

"Oh my god" Hugo gapped at the last page. Lily and Louis scooted over.

"Chad has a crush on Rose" Hugo declaired looking disgusted. Lily, Louis and Hagrid didn't look like this was news. Tess, however, let out a squeel.

"Now give that back to Chad when you find him" Tutted Hagrid. "It's his privacy"

After a long talk with Hagrid, it was nearing lunch time. They said goodbye to Hagrid and walked back up to the castle. They barely stepped into the entrance hall before Tess snatched the book from Lily and grinned. "I think we should set them up"

"I'm not setting my sister up, my dad would hate me forever" Hugo told her rather loudly as Tess spotted Chad leaning up against a wall looking like he had just lost something.

"Chad" Tess ran over to the disgruntled boy and heald out a book. "I believe this is yours"

Chad snatched the book from her. "How did you know it was mine"

Tess knew that from his desperate voice, he was hoping that she hadn't read it. "It has your name on the cover" she teased "And i never read it" She turned on her heel and waltzed back over to Hugo, Louis and Lily.

"There you are Weasley" Professor Longbottom was walking towards them, looking stern."You will do your detention this evening"

"What am i doing, professor" said Hugo, nervously.

"You will be polishing the silver in the trophy room with Mr Filch" said Professor Longbottom. "And no magic, Weasley"

Hugo gulped, he hated Argus Filch, the caretaker. The no magic thing though was not going to be that hard, his mother was a muggleborn and did the house work by hand, he often had to help also.

"Eight o'clock sharp" Professor Longbottom walked off and Tess's head snapped to Hugo in astonishment.

"You have a detention already, we have barely been back a weak"

Hugo shrugged sheepishly. "I was hungry and Filch caught me in the kitchens after hours"

Tess rolled her eyes. typical boy, always thinks with his stomachs.

_Review_


	7. A body

October arrived, spreading a damp chill over the grounds and into the castle. Madam Rice, the nurse, was very busy by the colds amongst the staff and students. Her pepperup potion worked instantly, though it left the drinker smoking at the ears for several hours afterwords. Rose and Roxanne Weasley, both had been looking pale, was forced to take some by Fred. The steam pouring from under there hair gave the impression that there heads were on fire. This left the slytherins for something to joke about. The rain thundered on the castle windows for days on end.

Hugo hadn't been able to get onto the Gryffindor quidditch team this year due to the fact that the whole team was complete and even though Ben Wood wanted to get rid of the gryffindor Keeper and give it to Hugo, he couldn't. All because he had no reason to get rid of the keeper.

Vladimer Zabini still had regular training sessions for the slytherin quidditch team, which was why Lily and Scorpius were found, late on saturday evening a few days before halloween, returning to the slytherin dungeons, drenched and splattered with mud.

As Lily squelched along the corridor she came across the angry looking face of Mr Filch who looked extremely ill and pasty. "Mess and Muck everywhere" growled Mr Filch angrily as he looked at the floor that now contained water, dripping from Lily and wet mud sticking to the ground. "Follow me, Potter"

Lily sighed gloomily and followed filch back downstairs, doubling the number of muddy footprints on the floor.

On Halloween, Tess was walking through the corridor, sneezing uncontrollably. She refused to touch the potion after all it was a cold that would go away on its own time. However, her sneezes looked so powerful to blow her head off.

Hugo and Lily kept on jumping when ever Tess let out a loud roar of sneezes, her nose running which Hugo found disgusting but he wasn't going to admit that. He dug in his pocket and gave her a hanky. "I think you should go to the hospital wing and get a potion from Madam Rice"

Tess shook her head. "I'm fi-" she was cut off as she sneezed into the hanky followed by a loud croaky caugh. Hugo grabbed a hold of her arm and dragged her along the corridor taking massive strides. Lily ran after them, trying to catch up.

"Hugo, let me- ACHOOOO" Her biggest sneeze yet. She was sure that it had shook the whole school. "Let me go, i'm fi-" another sneeze as Hugo dragged Tess into the hospital ring.

"Madam Rice. Tess needs that pepperup Potion"

"I do-ACHOOO"

Madam Rice bustled about getting a vile of the pepperup potion from the cupboards. "here you go dear"

Tess scowled at the vile, turning to look at Hugo ready to fight him on this. "It's going down your throat either way, if you don't take it, i will pour it into your mouth myself"

Tess huffed and grabbed the vile from Madam rice and poured it into her mouth. Tess licked her lips as she tasted a sweet, licorice taste before smoke began to fire out of her ears. Her hair was tied up into a tight pony tail, making it a lot easier to see that she was smoking from the ears.

"You will be smoking from the ears for several hours. My advice would be to let down your hair" Madam rice adviced as Tess stomped from the hospital wing, Hugo and Lily following her enjoying the fact that smoke was errupting from her ears.

Tess walked down the corridor, stopping suddenly when she saw blood on the floor. Hugo almost bumped into her and Lily almost bumped into him. Hugo was about to ask what she was playing at before he too noticed the blood. The Three made there way further down the corridor, following the trail of blood. Tess let out a loud gasp as she saw what she had feared. A body.

Hugo turned away, feeling sick. He had just saw a dead body. His stomach churned as the body lay in the middle of the corridor with half its neck torn out. Llily thought it looked like someone had visously eaten half of his neck.

Filch, lay there. His neck viciously torn apart with what looked like cat bones beside his mangled body. Hugo wripped his eyes away from Filchs body for a second before quickly grabbing a hold of Tess who had tears streaming down her face.

"We should help him"

"Tess, we have to go. I don't want to be found here when he's found" Hugo tried to reason.

But it was too late. A rumble of feet from either end of the corridor where they stood came the sound of hundreds of feet climbing the stairs.

The chatter and the noise died into silence as everyone spotted Filch, the bones and Hugo, Lily and Tess stood in the middle of the corridor. The grisly sight caused Molly Weasley II to let out a shriek as she looked at the scene in front of her.

Professor Longbottom had arrived on the scene, followed by a number of staff. Professor Longbottom looked at the three stood in the middle. Tess was shaken with fear, Lily was eyeing the body in disgust. She wondered if that meant she didn't have detention anymore from Filch who had given her detention because of her muddy footprints. Hugo however had turned away and suddenly belch up some sick that had been threatening to come up since he had spotted Filchs body.

"This corridor is out of bounds" Said professor Longbottom quickly. "Everyone make there way to your towers. The head of houses will lead you to the towers" he paused before saying. "Mr Weasley, Miss Potter and Miss Dursley, you go to my office and wait for me to get back" he went to take the Gryffindors to the Gryffindor Tower.

Professor Hornsted took the three to Professor Longbottoms office to wait for there headteacher. Tess was silently crying as she took a seat on the edge of a chair. Lily looked like she wanted to cry but was trying to hold her tears down and Hugo had moved forward to comfort Tess.

The minute Professor Longbottom arrived, he looked solemn and fearful. He walked across the room to sit at his desk. He looked at the three students in the room, the staff were in silence as they contemplated what to do.

"Madam Rice has moved Argus's body into the hospital wing for now"

"It wasn't us sir" Lily quickly told him. "But does this mean i don't get detention"

"Lily" Tess groaned, resting her head in her hands. The staff staired at Lily. Lily looked down into her lap, she couldn't help with being a bit blunt at times.

"I know it wasn't you" sighed Professor Longbottom. There was a moment of silence as he got his head around what has happened. "I'll move the weasleys and the Potters into the great hall." he paused "As well as Alice and Frankie. We will secure the castle"

"Is it grayback" Hugo suddenly asked. Tess and Lily straghtened up and looked at Professor Longbottom who ignored his question. "I will write to your parents. Miss Dursley your head of house will make sure you get to the Ravenclaw tower safely."

Tess stood up, turning to take one quick look at Hugo and Lily before leaving with her head of house.

"Susan" Professor Longbottom looked up at Professor Bones. "You will go to the Hufflepuff tower and get Louis Weasley" he turned to hugo and Lily. "And you two come with me"

They went as quickly as they could without running. Professor Longbottom striding along beside him. What an eventfull Halloween that had been.

Lily and Hugo waited in the great hall anxiously with Madam Rice who was conjouring up some sleeping bags. Louis walked in looking frightened as he saw them. "What in merlins pants happened"

Lily and Hugo shrugged as in walked one Red head(Rose), Two blondes(Dominique and Alice) and seven dark heads (James, Albus, Fred, Roxanne, Molly, Lucy and Frankie).

"You lot will sleep in here tonight, the castle has been searched and secured."

"Professor, why do we have to sleep in here" Dominique asked as she took a seat on one of the sleeping bags.

"We want you to sleep down here together incase something happens. You will be checked on through the night but you must not roam the halls"

"What if we need a pee" Roxanne asked from the cornor of the room, looking not at all happy.

"Then wait till a member of staff arrives to check on you"

Alice and Frankie looked at there dad looking rather worried. "Dad. tell us what's going on"

"I will soon, just stay here for the time being."

Hugo and Lily laid down in there sleeping bags, there eyes not able to shut as all they saw was Filchs mangled body and pale like face haunting them everytime they tried to close there eyes.

Not that far away in the Ravenclaw Tower. Tess too was having trouble sleeping, she was scared in case Filchs body haunted her dreams as well as haunted her mind every time she closed her eyes.

_A/N I'm posting this early due to the fact that i finished this early and i'm really excited for the drama to come. I bet no one expected that. I have been thinking of killing off filch for a while and that cat, i just couldn't think of a way to do it then i had an idea while writing the last chapter._


	8. Love secrets out

For a few days, the school was buzzing about what had happend. They were all whispering and spreading rumours about what happand. The worst rumour yet was that Hugo, Lily and Tess had killed him and killed his cat. Tess felt heartbroken when she heard the rumours and tried to tell her dorm mates that she had just found the body, nothing else but they all seemed to like gossip. Filchs body had been moved and were now planning a burriel. Which Neville Longbottom had to organize because Filch had no family left.

Lily Potter was disturbed by Filchs fate but she couldn't help but feel happy about it. After all nobody liked Filch anyway. She was getting a wide berth from all the slytherins who thought that she had murdered the caretaker. The only person who didn't shut her out was Scorpius Malfoy who still choose to pick fights and argue constantley with her. She wasn't being kicked off the team but the team apart from Scorpius wasn't speaking to her.

Tess had been burrying her face in a book since that night. Reading seemed to be a pain killer to her. It was the only think that could help her forget for just a little bit.

The Weasleys/Potters/Longbottoms had only been stuck in the great hall for that one night just incase what ever that killed Filch was still roaming about the had been trying to ignore the rumours but his anger was bubbiling up inside him everytime someone said something. He had his fathers temper and if you cross it, he will fight back with his fists.

One morning, Hugo was walking down the corridor looking tierd due to not much sleep. He passed Vladimer Zabini who nudged past him causing Hugo to fall over.

"Is that what you did to Filch weasley, knock him over and then cut out half his neck"

Lily, Tess and Louis were just walked down the corridor when all hell broke lose. Hugo had jumped to his feet, grabbed the fifth year by the collar and slammed him up against the wall. Zabinis head hit the wall with a thud as everyone turned around to watch the scene unfold.

"Are you going to hit me Weasley?"

Hugo had more ideas than that as Zabini tried to push the second year away only for Hugo to punch Zabini in the gut. Zabini curled over but Hugo had grabbed a hold of Zabinis head and brought his head down onto Zabinis head. Gasps filled the hall as Zabini let out a scream of pain that was now throbbing through his skull. Blood trickled down Zabinis head as Hugo finally thought he had suffered enough and pushed the boy to the ground. Zabini skidded to a hault on the corridor floor.

Hugo turned and noticed that students were gawking at him. He saw Tess, Lily and Louis stairing wide eyed at him. Rose had tears streaming down her face in shock while Fred and James looked unsure of what just happened.

"Has anyone got anything else to say" snapped Hugo. Everyone remained quiet. "If you want what happened to zabini happen to you then feel free to say something" Everyone still remained quiet as Hugo was about to leave the corridor when Professor Longbottom turned up, stairing down at Zabini who was lying on the floor groaning. "Mr Higgs" he turned to the other Slytherin who was watching. "Take Mr Zabini to the hospital wing" he turned to Hugo. "You come with me"

Hugo cursed under his breath and stormed after the headmaster, scowling at the floor. Lily turned towards Tess and Louis who were stairing at Zabini who was heading to the hospital wing with Higgs helping him up. "At least no one will say anything anymore" said lily trying to see the bright side.

"What if Hugo gets expelled?" asked Louis and Lily shook her head. "He wont, proberly Detention"

That afternoon, Hugo was sat at the gryffindor table, quietly eating when Tess ran up to him glad to see that he hadn't been kicked out. She had basically leapt on him in a feirce hug, knocking Hugo off the bench and falling flat on his back earning a few whistles and laughter to erupt from the slytherins and Gryffindors.

"Sorry" Tess said as she scrambled to her feet. Hugos ears had turned red as he looked at her. "What was that for"

"For being you" Tess smiled "And for hitting Zabini, everyone has stopped talking about the rumours. There scared in case you beat them up" Tess reached up as Hugo got to his feet. She touched the small bump that was on the side of Hugos head. "It doesn't hurt" he lied as the small bump throbbed.

"It looks sore" she rubbed the bump with her fingers. "Trust you to get yourself hurt when you beat up a bully" she tutted.

"Just kiss her Hugo" grinned Fred who was watching them from where he sat. Hugo and Tess turned red and looked away from eachother to look at Fred.

"Why don't you grow up and kiss Milly, you know you want to" smirked Tess as Hugo sat back down at the gryffindor table. Freds mouth gaped open and scowled at her. "I don't"

"You do, you had such a great date. The thing that bothers you is that she's a muggle. So what if she's a muggle, so what if she can't do Magic. You're just mad because you do have feelings for her but you don't want to be. News flash Fred, you can't turn your feelings off like a hot tap"

Freds mouth was still gaped open as he turned crimson.

"And Chad" Tess looked like she was on a mission. "We read your book by the way"

Chads face turned ghastly pale. "You like Rose and you need to tell her how you feel or you might wait too long and loose her to someone else"

Everyone at the Gryffindor table staired at Chad and Fred who were shrinking down in there seats. Rose looked at Chad her mouth hanging open.

"Tess, what are you doing" Hugo asked worried as Tess turned to the slytherin table. "Lily, it was Malfoy who gave you the Bracelet last christmas. I saw him"

Lily snapped her head to Scorpius whos pale features had turned bright red and his grey eyes were staring wide eyed at what Tess had just admitted. Lily looking confused not entirely sure what to say or do.

Tess took a deep breath and suddenly felt better. She hated keeping secrets in for far too long other wise the secrets will explode some time later. She turned to see Fred looking down at his hands, Rose and Chad staring at eachother and Lily and Scorpius now arguing.

There secrets now out in the open. She just hoped it had been a good thing that the secrets were now out.

_A/N I wont be posting any tomorrow, due to the fact that me and my friends are going out to a fair sort of thing tomorrow and we wont be back till late. I hope these two chapters make up for y absence tomorrow._


	9. Not all Love conquers all

Rose sat in the library one saturday morning. Chad had been avoiding her since Tess blurted out his secret. She wasn't sure what to feel, she had known Chad since they were babies. There parents often caught up and had lunch some times and knowing that Chad had more than friendship feelings for her was a little daunting to say the least.

She was too busy reading that she didn't notice Roxanne and Lucy stood behind her. They were in a hushed whispering conversation as they were going to ask her what the deal was with her and Chad.

Then Roxanne decided to speak first because Lucy had clearly chickened out. "So Rose, i found this book that i thought would be good for Divination class. So you gonna go for it with chad or am i going to have to pick another book" she hoped that was discreet enough as she turned to Lucy who was looking at Rose.

"I don't know" Rose told her. "I don't know, i have thought about it for the past weak and you guys, it's chad" Rose through her hands in the air, trying to not be too loud due to the fact that the librarian was glairing at them. "You know what i mean, it's Chad"

"Um Sure" Roxanne and Lucy said at the exact same time, they knew what she meant but that didn't mean she was right.

"That's just my gut feeling, but i'm thinking" she paused and looked at them "I'm thinking it would be really great"

Roxanne let out an excited squeel and quickly covered her mouth when she saw the Librarian scowling at her. "That's great" she whispered. "The best part is that you already know everything you need to know about him"

"Yeah but what if it doesn't work out" Lucy decided to voice her opinions only to be silenced by Roxannes glare.

"Why wont it work out" Roxanne asked as she looked at Rose who was contemplating this.

"Sometimes it doesn't" Said Rose.

"Your parents worked out, they were best friends and they ended up staying together" Roxanne tried to reason. Rose frowned, that was true.

"Better think fast because here comes Romeo" teased Roxanne as she grabbed a hold of Lucy and ran up an aisle of books to give Chad and Rose some space. Chad took a deep breath and sat opposite her.

"I'm sorry for avoiding you" Chad muttered. Rose could tell that he was nervous and she found that strangely sweet.

"It's okay"

"Look, i'm just going to come out and say it. Please Rose, give us a chance"

Rose sighed, knowing that he was going to say something like that. "Chad, it's too hard"

"It's not too hard, look i have been in love with you since i was nine"

"Chad, you're my best friend. If we broke up and-" Rose was suddenly cut off by Chad interupting her.

"Woah, what makes you think that we will break up" Chad looked determined and Rose strangely admired his irish accent.

"Everyone breaks up sooner or later and don't you dare mention my parents because they didn't get together in there third year" Rose snapped feeling like she had made her point.

"Look, we are perfect for eachother and i think you know that. Admit that you feel the same for me"

"I don't know" Rose whispered. "I've never looked at you that way before"

Chad closed his eyes, his chest hurting. He suddenly did something that Rose never expected, Roxanne and Lucy never expected this either as they looked over a big stack of books to watch. Chad rested his hands on her cheeks and had placed his mouth on hers. Rose fluttered her eyes closed as she kissed him back. Feeling sparks and fireworks.

Chad pulled away, his face going red as he slumped back down into his seat. His first kiss and it had been with the girl he had been nuts over for years.

Rose opened her eyes, blushing and feeling all flushed. "That was, nice" she giggled closing her book shut. Roxanne and Lucy grinned, turning towards eachother. Finally, they were together.

Fred was stood in the owlery, stairing at a peice of parchment with a quill in his hand. His owl looking at him, waiting to deliver a letter. Fred didn't really know what to say in his letter to Milly. Should he say he was sorry, should he ask her out again. He wasn't at all certain, he just knew that Tess was completely right, he was being irrational about what he did to Milly just because she couldn't do magic. Truth be told, he valued his player status too much to let himself get caught in a steady relationship but at the same time, he did like her.

He leaned on a table in the middle of the owlery that was covered in saw dust as he proceeded to write out a letter.

_Dear Milly_

_Okay, i'm not good at my feelings and i am sorry for what i said to you. I am a player and i enjoy it. I suppose i couldn't admit that i had a great time on that date. Tess made me see sence, just because you're a muggle doesn't mean we can't have a good time. I would like to go on a date again, during the christmas holidays. If you still want to go out with me._

_Fred_

Fred folded the letter up and put the peice of parchment into an envelope before giving it to his owl and telling the owl Millys address. The owl flew out of the window on a way to Millys.

Fred left the Owlery and hurryed down the stairs. It would soon be time for the quidditch match. Gryffindor vs Slytherin and he needed to find his quidditch robes.

Lily was looking at her Bracelet as she headed to the field with her green and silver quidditch robes in her bag. She spotted Scorpius leaning against the male changing room doors. She stormed over to him,fury in her eyes. He had been avoiding her for a weak now and it was certainly getting old.

"OI, You think you can send me a Bracelet anonymously and think i wouldn't find out"

Scorpius looked stuck for words as he tried to avoid eye contact. "I um-"

"Look why did you give me this. Do you want to be friends or something"

Scorpius scowled, his face no longer pale from embarrassment but in fact red from the rage that was bubbiling up inside him. He wasn't angry at her more with himself.

"No" he snapped "At least not when we are with our familys"

"Oh, so you want to be secret friends" Lily had a weak smile plastered on her face that made Scorpius think that she wanted to be secret friends as well.

"Yeah, it's like your reading my mind." he grinned but the smile quickly vanished from Lilys face.

"Great, maybe you can read mine" and with that she stormed into the girls changing room, slamming the door in the process. Leaving Scorpius stood there trying to process what had happened.

By Eleven o'clock, the stands were filled with students and staff as they waited for the Gryffindors and Slytherins to emerge from the changing rooms. Tess and Louis were stood in the stands. Hugo wasn't there due to detention. Just as Rose and Chad pushed there way towards them, there hands clasped together. Tess noticed this straight away and grinned.

"You two seem pretty cozy" Grinned Tess as Louis looked disgusted at Rose and Chad who were blushing.

"What did you do Rose, put him under the Imperius curse" teased Louis as he looked out at the field. Rose scoffed at him and decided to ignore what he had just said.

The Gryffindors came out onto the field followed closely by the slytherins and the whole stadium went wild as they cheered. Some of the stadium was shouting. "GO GRYFFINDOR" The others were shouting. "GO SLYTHERIN" And then there was Tess and Louis who were shouting. "GO LILY, GO ALBUS"

The teams mounted there brooms and flew into the air. Madam Buns let the bludgers and the snitch loose. The snitch circled Llilys head and then Albus's before Madam Buns threw the quaffle in the air and blew her whistle.

Lily and Albus flew higher up into the sky. Both searching for the snitch. Scorpius flew past her with a quick. "I'm sorry" as he flew towards the hoops. Albus turned to Lily and frowned. "What's up with you and Malfoy"

"Nothing" Llily lied "Lets just play quidditch"

A bludger was thrown across the field, hitting Albus in the arm and almost knocking him off his broom. "Al, are you okay" Lily squeeled as everyone in the stands gasped. Albus pulled himself back up onto his broom and nodded. Gasping as his arm, lay limply beside him. "I think my arms broken" he winced.

Lily looked over and saw Graffi Goyle laughing across the pitch. He had done that on purpose. Lily scowled as something golden flew past Scorpius's head as he threw the quaffle to another chaser.

Lily flew forward, towards Scorpius who got the quaffle back and threw it through the hoop. The snitch changed course and flew away from Scorpius's head and flew around the hoops. Lily noticed that Albus was now hot on her tail as he flew after her.

The snitch flew past the teachers stadium and up in the air. Lily chased after it, making the teachers duck out of the way as Lily came so close to them.

Albus had somehow managed to over take her in the race to get the snitch. They flew up at least fifty feet. Lily quickly over took Albus, nudging him causing him to wince in pain as she nudged his broken arm. She looked at him apologetically as the Snitch yet again changed coarse and dove back down into the stadium. Lily and Albus both dove down and back into the stadium.

Albus was moving frantically on his broom behind her, trying to overtake but Lily was purposely moving frantically in front so Albus could not over take. She put out her hand and grabbed at the snitch. The snitch clasped tightly in her hand.

"Lily Potter receives one hundred and fifty points for catching the snitch" cheered Roxanne.

"SLYTHERIN WINS" Bellowed Madam Buns. Lily held up the snitch with a grin on her face. She saw Zabinis proud face as him and the rest of the slytherins dove to the ground. Zabinis face had been healed by Madam Rice who had been trying not to laugh when he had came into the hospital wing, blood pouring down his face.

_A/N I love writing quidditch fics_

_Review_


	10. Filch Funeral

Filchs funeral had been prepared by Professor Longbottom a week before december. He had decided to burry Flich at Hogwarts. Not many people knew about Filchs Squib status and the people who did knew that filch was mean and ruthless because he was bitter that everyone could use magic apart from him despite being brought up with wizarding parents. The people who knew this knew that Filch would of probably appreciated being buried at hogwarts, a place where he himself wished he could of learned about magic.

Professor Longbotom had written letters to some adults who he knew would most likely want to come to witness the memorial of Argus Filch. Those being The Weasleys, The Potters, the Scamanders, The Malfoys, The Woods, the Finnigans and his wife Hannah. Truth be told, he didn't know if the Malfoys would come but he decided to write to them anyway and got a reply from Astoria who agreed to attend the funeral.

Professor Longbottom buried him near the black lake with all the staff being present. The students awaited in the great hall for Neville to say a memorial speach for Argus Filch. The Dinning tables were gone and Seats were layed out for every students plus adult to sit there and listesn to Neville speach for Filch.

The students were dressed in there school uniforms, all sitting together and staring a head. Hugo fidgeted uncomfortably and looked behind him seeing that his parents had arrived but his mother looked slightly different. She was wearing a baggy black dress which didn't go unnoticed by Rose either. It looked like she had put on weight which caused Hugo to chuckle softly at the idea of there mother getting fat because of his dads cooking. He saw Harry and Ginny taking a seat beside Ron and Hermione. Hannah Longbottom was stood at the back not bothering to take a seat. Luna and Rolf arrived next taking a seat beside the golden Trio, Luna saying a happy hello to the Trio despite the fact that it was meant to be a depressing day. The Malfoys arrived, Draco looking less that happy to be there, Astoria however was smiling politely. The woods were next to arrive, Oliver had married Alicia Spinnit and were both nodding there heads politely as they took a seat amongst the parents, Fred and Angelina were next to arrive, having closed the shop for a day to be there and the last of the parents to arrive were Seamus Finnigan and his wife Katie, formerly known as Katie Bell.

Professor Longbottom waited for the last of the parents to sit down before clearing his throat, earning complete silence from everyone who watched. "Today, we accept a very terrible loss"

Some slytherins scoffed at Nevilles words, clearly because they didn't think it was that terrible.

"Argus Filch may of been strict and mean to most of you, if not all of you but he did not deserve to die this way. He was sadly found by three students, the three students have had rumours going around about them and how they brutally killed Argus"

Everyone turned to Hugo, Tess and Lily who were sitting together. Tess looked at her hands trying to ignore the stares, Hugo had slouched down in his seat, noticing that the parents were now looking at them as well. Lily however was glaring at everyone who dared look there way.

"Now i can honestly say that it was not and never would of been Hugo Ronald Weasley, Tess Petunia Dursley or Lily Luna Potter"

The three cringed as there names were read out in the speach.

"The three were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Now many people wish for me not to tell you this but yes Argus Filch was murdered. He was murdered by a wearwolf who had entered the castle without any of us realizing"

Everyone began to whisper and murmur about this recent information. The thought that a wearwolf had been in the castle terrified everyone.

"The wearwolf, we believe is Fenrir Greyback"

Loud gasps echoed across the room. The parents who were sat at the back were looking as though that this was not new information.

"You may of all read the Daily Prophet last year about Grayback and who he is after. Don't think that he wont attack you the first chance he gets, you're all in as much danger as the people who he is after"

A girl in a slytherin tie had jumped up onto her feet, alerting everyone to her. She looked like a fifth year with a strong jaw set. "Shouldn't we just hand over the people he's after, so that we are all free" she stormed across the seats to get to her desired location.

"Please take your seat" snapped Professor Longbottom but she wasn't listening. The fifth year had made her way along the rows of seats until she had stopped infront of Hugo, Lily, Tess and Louis. She was stood opposite of Hugo. Ron and Hermione stood up along with Harry and Ginny. Hugos eyes scanned up to look at the fifth year girl who was glowering down at him.

"Don't Melissa" a slytherin girl had leapt to her feet. "You saw what happined to Zabini, if you want to pick on a weasley or a potter choose someone else."

The slytherin girl called Melissa however didn't look like she cared.

"MELISSA, sit down. This is meant to be a respectful time" snapped Professor Longbottom.

"Don't..you..dare" Hugo growled, his eyes narrowing but the girl took no notice, grabbing Hugos collar and pulling him up.

"LET HIM GO" Tess had suddenly jumped up, surprising everyone as she found her voice.

"Back off Mudblood, i'm trying to through your boyfriend to the wolfs that will probably turn up"

Tess turned red from Hugo being called her boyfriend. Hugo however shook with rage at the word Mudblood being used.

"I swear, i have no problem with hitting a girl" Hugo snapped but Melissa only chuckled at this.

Tess shoved Melissa violently, knocking the girl over into Roses chair. Rose squeeled as the slytherin girl fell into her.

Tess jumped in front of Hugo, grabbing at his face. She seemed to be the only one brave enough because Hugo looked about ready to blow.

The Slytherins quickly moved away apart from Lily. Ron and Hermione were about to make there way over but Harry and Ginny stopped them as they watched Tess who was now resting her hands on his cheeks. "Hugo, look at me, look at me"

Hugo looked at her, his breathing getting erratic. Tess smiled. "Take a deep breath and count backwords from three"

"I want to curse her, so bad" Hugo tried to whip around to curse the slytherin girl who was now on her feet, scowling at him.

"No, ignore her, LOOK AT ME"

Hugo almost jumped as well as everyone when Tess screamed. Hugo looked at her, her eyes searching his. "Count backwords from three" her hand dug into her pocket, gripping at her wand. Hugo sighed taking a deep breath. "Three...two...one" he exhaled and on the count of one Tess stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

"James are you crying" Fred was looking at James who had tears in his eyes.

"I just can't see why these two can't get together anytime soon" James sniffled

Tess smiled at the shocked look on Hugos face before turning to Mellisa. "Calvorio" A red burst of light erupted from Tess's wand, hitting Melissa before she could defend herself. Melissa fell into more people and looked extremely dazed. When she stood up though, everyone burst out laughing. Melissa looked confused as she tried to touch her hair but all she felt was thin air. She grabbed at her head and screamed. Her hair had gone and all that she was feeling was her bald head. It would grow back in a matter of hours.

"Okay Miss Dursley, i think Miss Hutchy has learnt her lesson" professor Longbottom said. "Though, you have detention on Saturday for what you had done to Miss Hutchy. Miss Hutchy, you too have detention for what you tried to do to Mr Weasley and Mr weasley, you already have detention that evening"

Hugo nodded and was still sniggering at Melissa who looked outraged and was now in tears. She fled from the room as Tess turned back around. Everyone was staring at them which made Tess slightly uncomfortable. She turned to Hugo and stormed forward. "And you, are you a complete idiot"

"Excuse me" Hugo looked at her in surprise as did everyone. James let out a groan "I was hoping those two would finally get together"

"If you had tried to attack her, you possibly would of been expelled. How do you think that would make me feel. I would be distraught that my one best friend-Sorry Lil- my one best friend got expelled, i should really curse you right now."

"Tess, we are in the middle of a memorial" Hugo tried to make her see reason, the tips of his ears turning red.

"I don't care, you see the difference with me is that i am able to shout abuse at you without you blowing your hat off. After what happened with Zabini, everyone is scared to cross you. You're the second year that can hold his own in a fight, the girls admire that but the guys are intimidated by it. I am the only one to be able to calm you down, shout at you, give you a lot of abuse and not be sent to the hospital wing. Do you know why that is?"

Everyone knew, everyone saw it. Even the parents could see what she was talking about. James was crossing his fingers in hope that Hugo too realized that there was more than friendship going on.

"No, i don't. Please feel free to tell me"

Everyone groaned and James dreams were shattered.

"If you don't know then i'm not going to tell you, i'm waiting until you figure it out yourself. Now sit down, so we can all pay respect to the guy we all loathed"

Hugo immediately did as he was told taking a seat in embarassment as Tess sat beside him.

"Are you finished with your little display" Professor Longbottom asked looking irritable.

"Yes" Tess answered, scowling at Hugo. Professor Longbottom nodded and got back to the memorial. "Now as i was saying before i was rudely interupted, you may all be in danger but not as long as you are in this castle. The minute the sun starts going down is when everyone should be in the castle and the castle should be secured. This is a new rule that i have made, to prevent any attacks."

After the memorial, the teachers got rid of the chairs and put the dinning tables back in place and most of the students went to there common rooms apart from Tess, Hugo, Rose, Lily and Louis who walked up to Ron,Hermione,Harry and Ginny who were about ready to leave.

"Mum, you look different" Rose was the first to speak as she looked up and down at her mother who was wearing a baggy black dress.

Hermione blushed and looked at Ron who was nodding at her with a grin on his face. Hermione turned back to Hugo and Rose. "You're going to have a baby brother or sister"

Rose looked extremly happy at the news and clapped her hands while Hugo looked disgusted, "What, do old people still do that. EW"

"Oi, less of the old you" said Ron with a grin still on his face.

"Yes, now we need to have a serious talk about your anger" tutted Hermione. Hugo paled and shrugged. "It's nothing"

"It's not nothing, you got into a fight with james last year, sent Zabini to the hospital wing and now that slytherin girl"

"That slytherin girl started on me and called my friend that word" hugo hissed. Ron looked rather proud and seemed to agree on what he was saying.

"That's a good point, just don't kill anyone and only hit people who deserve it. I don't want to arrest my own son, the shame" Ron joked earning a slap upside the head from hermione.

"How far along are you" Tess asked.

"Five months" Hermione commented. "I was pregnant for a month before you guys went back to school."

Tess suddenly realized that, that was what they had been whispering about the night before they went back to hogwarts.

"Now Rose, i hear that you are dating Chad Finnigan" Ron suddenly changed the conversation and Roses eyes had widend, she had only told Hermione in her letters. "Mum"

"Hey, i'm just glad that it's not a slytherin and that i already know this boy" Ron told her. Rose smiled, she thought her dad would of been less than impressed but he seemed okay with it. "You should bring him over for the christmas holidays"

Rose raised her eyebrow. "Dad, what are you up to"

"Nothing" Ron lied, shrugging sheepishly. "I just thought i could go all protective dad on him and tell him that if he hurts you. I have a wand and a big back yard"

Rose gaped at him while Hugo spluttered with laughter. Tess smirked, she knew her dad would be the same in this situation. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly Ronald, he's a nice boy"

Tess turned to look at Hugo who was still slightly disgusted at his mothers belly. He was horrified that they still did that and slightly creeped out by it. Tess sighed, hopefully in the near future Hugo would realize his feelings for her. She just hoped that another girl doesn't cross his path because then she would be stepping on Tess's territory.

_A/N Review_


	11. A New friend in the group

Lily was walking along the corridor. She was looking for Professor Longbottom because he was going about with a peice of parchment to sign for the people who were staying at hogwarts for christmas that year. She walked around the cornor and came face to face with Scorpius Malfoy.

She hadn't spoken to him after what had happened before the quidditch game. How could he think that she would enjoy being secret friends with him. Lily went to move away from him but Scorpius grabbed her arm so she couldn't.

"Let go" Lily snapped yankng her arm away from him and attempted to move away yet again but Scorpius grabbed a hold of her. "Potter will you just listen to me, i change my mind"

Lily stared at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"Can we be sort of friends and not in secret" Scorpius scratched the back of his neck. Lilys felt herself about to smile but she stopped herself before she could. "Okay"

"But i have rules"

Lily raised her eyebrow. Rules in a friendship.

"We still have to argue. I like arguing with you" Scorpius nudged her playfully and Lily let herself grin, she too enjoyed the arguments. "We still have to call eachother by our last names"

Lily nodded, she agreed. It would be weird to start calling him by his first name all of a sudden.

"No, hugging or touching in any way. I have a reputation"

Lily snorted. "Like i would hug you anyway"

"And i suppose we can hang out sometimes"

Lily smiled and nodded. "But that means i have rules to. You need to get on with the people i hang out with"

Scorpius groaned. He knew he was going to regret this. Getting on with a Half blood, A mudblood and a One-eighth Veela was going to be hard work for him.

"And, you must not use the word mudblood when you're in my friends company or in mine. We hate that word and it's disgusting. You're pureblood and if the Purebloods never married muggles then your whole pureblood race would of died out by now."

Scorpiues's eyes had widend a little bit as Lily ranted to him. "So do we have a deal" Lily asked him putting out her hand. Scorpius nodded and shook her hand.

"Come on then" Lily let his hand go and wandered down the corridor with Scorpius following. "Where are we going?"

"The Library, you agreed to getting on with the people that i hang out with"

Scorpius took a deep breath as they headed towards the library. He knew he was going to regret this. As they reached the Library, Scorpius closed his eyes as Lily pushed the doors open.

At a seat not far from the doors of the library, sat a blonde headed girl, reading a book. A red headed boy, throwing bits of parchment into her hair and a blonde headed boy writing something down on a peice of parchment.

"What are you guys doing" Lily asked as she made her way up to them with Scorpius Malfoy in toe.

"Me and louis are revising early and we don't know what Hugos doing apart from annoying us" Scowled Tess. Lily looked at her and Louis like they were mad, Scorpius did the same.

"Our exams are in May. It's december"

"I know but we wanted to revise early" said Louis as he looked up and noticed Malfoy stood beside her.

"Lily, you have a Malfoy attached to your hip" Hugo commented. Scorpius opened his mouth to say something but immediately bit his tongue.

Lily nodded as the three friends were looking at her. "Scorpius wants to be friends, sort of"

"I'm not buying it" scoffed Hugo who was eyeing Malfoy suspiciously.

Tess smiled. "Welcome to our group" she scowled at Hugo who was giving Scorpius dirty looks.

"What do you mean sort of?" asked Louis who seemed to be the only one to pick up on that.

"Well, he's gonna hang out with us sometimes, still going to argue with me, still gonna call us by our last names, we have to do that to him aswell and no touching or hugging in anyway"

"So basically, things are going to be the same except now he can be a dick when he's hanging out with us" Hugo frowned. That was a blunt way to put it but he had a point.

"Yeah, pretty much and he's going to stop using the word Mudblood aswell" Lily whispered, hating saying that word outloud.

Scorpius nodded and took a seat clumsily beside Hugo who crinkled his nose in disgust. Lily took a seat beside Tess. "So i want everyone to get along"

"He should do a test" Hugo remarked staring at Malfoy who felt a tad bit uncomfortable. "A test?"

Tess, Louis and Lily were also confused at what Hugo meant. Hugo shrugged. "A test to prove he can be one of us. Like if one of his slytherin buddies calls Tess that um disgusting word" Hugos eyes darkened and everyone knew he was talking about the word 'Mudblood'. "Malfoy could stick up for her to prove his loyalty"

Tess raised her eyebrow while Malfoy sat there glaring at the red headed boy. Lily smirked, she had a better idea. "That sounds good or you could just stand in the middle of the great hall and shout out that you're friends with us during dinner"

Scorpius stood up from his chair abruptly. "Okay, i'm out"

Lily grabbed him before he could leave. "I thought you wanted to be friends"

"He's not my friend" Hugo told them firmly.

"Like i would want to be your friend Weasley"

"Oi, come on everyone has to prove there Loyality" Lily gave him her best charming smile and Scorpius mentally kicked himself for putting himself in this situation.

"Fine" he gave in. "But i hope you know that you ruining my reputation is on your conscious"

"I think i'll live" Lily said with a smirk as Scorpius sat back down.

That evening at dinner. Lily sat across from Malfoy at the slytherin table and as they ate, Lily kept kicking him under the table. Scorpius scowled at her and shook his head, Lily kicked him again. "OW" Scorpius hissed. "Stop it"

"No" Lily hissed back. "Do it"

Scorpius frowned and looked around. Everyone was just casually eating, not knowing that something was about to happen. Lily yet again thumped on Malfoys leg with her foot. Scorpius growled. "I hate you"

"The feelings Mutual. Now go on" Lily grinned.

Scorpius shook his head before dropping his fork on his plate and standing up. He stood up on the table, kicking some food away from where he was stood. The slytherins looked at him in surprise and annoyance because they had been eating the food that he had just kicked away. "EVERYONE"

Everyone jumped at the loudness of Malfoys voice and turned to look at him. Hugo who was sat at the gryffindor table, looked surprised that he was actually doing this. Tess and Louis both had the same expression on there faces as they sat at there individual tables. Ravenclaw and Huffleuff. They knew that he would do it, they new that Scorpius seemed to give in to Liy far too easily.

"I am friends with Lily Luna Potter, Hugo Ronald Weasley, Tess Petunia Dursley and Louis William Weasley. I will be hanging out with them now"

Everyone was gaping at him. Hugo could feel the glares he was receiving from his fellow housemates however Scorpius was getting angry looks from his housemates who were less than thrilled that he was going to be friends with a Mudblood.

Scorpius sat back down on his seat, filled with embarrassment. His pale complexion was now turning a rosy red.

It took awhile till everyone began speaking again and when they did, the slytherins were angrily talking to Scorpius and The Gryffindors were angrily speaking to Hugo.

"Have you gone insane, Lilys fine because she's a slytherin but to make friends with a mudblood and those two Weasleys" said one slytherin. Scorpius rolled his eyes and Lily felt bad, she didn't know it would be that big of a deal.

"There alright" Scorpius shrugged as he got back to eating his dinner.

"Hugo are insane" Rose suddenly shrieked. Chad sat beside her, also eyeing Hugo as if he had just been brainwashed.

"I'm not his friend. We are just acquaintances, he's more friends with Lily than he is with the rest of us. So back off"

"We are just looking out for you" Albus said angrily.

"I don't need you to look out for me Al, i can choose my own friends even though he isn't one of them. I can choose who i hang out with also"

"Daddy's not going to like this" growled Rose who looked about ready to explode with rages.

"I think Dad's got more important things to worry about, like the new baby. I also think he would infact get over it. I'm not even friends with the arsehole, i just might hang out with him sometimes for Lillys sake. So back off before i put your head through that glass window" Hugo stood up from the table and stormed out of the great hall surprising Rose and Albus.

"Well that's you told" James muttered as he caught sight of Tess running from the great hall as well.

"What are you doing out here?" Hugo asked when he caught sight of Malfoy leaning up against a wall. Scorpius didn't even have to look at him, to know who it was.

"The slytherins are doing my head in"

Hugo leaned up against the wall beside the Malfoy menace. Despite the fact that Scorpius was a year older than him, Hugo was almost catching up to him height wise. A few more inches and he would be taller than Malfoy. "The gryffindors are doing my head in" said Hugo. "Well not any Gryffindors, My sister and Al are the worst for it"

"Weasley, your sister can do anyones head in. She's a miss know it all in class that i suspect the teachers are sick of her"

Hugo chuckled. "I understand, but she's my sister and only i can talk bad about her"

Scorpius rolled his eyes and grinned. They were actually being civil. "Do me a favour"

Hugo raised his eyebrow. Malfoy wanted a favour from him, that was new. "What?"

"Teach me how to beat up Zabini. I'll probably need to use my fists on him if he starts anything."

Hugos face broke into a smile. "Okay, why can't you use your wand?"

"Zabini is rather good at blocking spells. I don't want to end up in the hospital wing after being transfigured into a match box"

"Okay, i'll teach you"

Tess came running out of the great hall in a panic, but stopped when she saw Hugo and Scorpius actually smiling at eachother. "What's going on"

"We have found something that we both agree on" Hugo said turning towards a surprised Tess.

"Which is"

"We both hate Zabini"

_A/N Review_


	12. Christmas Holidays

Christmas was just around the cornor. Tess was excited to go home, she wanted to know how Milly was as she hadn't a clue that Fred had wrote to her. Tess walked down the stairs, dragging her suitcase behind her. Hugo and Louis were going home as well but Lily and Scorpius were staying. Tess noticed that Fred and Roxanne were lugging there luggage down the stairs as well. Hugo was stood at the bottom of the stairs with his suitcase in hand. Rose came rushing out the great hall with her owl in its cage and her suitcase just dragging along.

The Weasleys were having a family holiday this christmas, going away to the French Alps. It was all because Hermione wanted to go on a vacation with her kids before she couldn't travel anymore because of her pregnancy. It was just going to be all the weasleys including Harry,Ginny, James and Albus. Lily wanted to stay at hogwarts during this time because she wanted to train for the quidditch match coming up in January and truth be told, she had heard Scorpius was staying and wanted to keep him company.

Tess knew that it was a family holiday but she couldn't help but wonder if she could come along as well. She really loved the Weasleys. The Weasleys were really special to her. She loved the whole entire family, they were so family preoccupied and loving.

Tess felt bad for thinking about asking to tag along when she had hardly saw her own family since before she first started hogwarts. She finally got to the bottom of the steps and sat on her suitcase feeling rather tierd after the long journey from her dormitory to outside the great hall.

"You know, the house elfs are meant to do that, don't you?" Hugo asked looking at her, amusement dancing about in his eyes.

"It's cruel" Tess told him with a disapproving gaze. "And Fred and Roxy didn't get a house elf to take down there luggage"

"That's because the house elfs have refused to do anything for them" Hugo pointed out and when he saw Tess's frown of confusion, he continued. "It involves Freds prank and Roxy tripping and bumping into a house elf that was walking down the stairs. Lets just say that the house elf fell down the remaining stairs and now all the house elfs have gone on a long period of strike for them"

Tess's mouth hung open in shock as she turned to look at Fred and Roxanne who had finally gotten to the bottom of the staircase. She turned back to Hugo. "The Poor house elf. Roxy should be more careful" she tutted. Hugo rolled his eyes and helped her up.

"You guys coming" Louis called from down the corridor. "I don't want to miss the train home because of you guys yapping"

Hugo and Tess rolled there eyes and picked up there luggage and began to walk with Louis to the school entrance. Lily was waiting outside with Scorpius to say a quick goodbye to them. Lily basically dived at Tess and hugged her.

"Girls" Hugo rolled his eyes as Lily pulled away. "Oh shut up" she gave him a brief hug and then did the same to Louis. "I'll see you guys after the holidays"

"Are you sure you're going to be alright with only Malfoy for company" Teased Hugo who had grown to actually getting along with Malfoy these last few weaks. Though they still picked on eachother and faught but to be honest he wouldn't want it any other way. It would feel weird to be all nicey nice with Malfoy all of a sudden.

"I'm sure i'll live" Lily joked as Scorpius looked her up and down and tried to hide the smile that was creeping up on his lips.

Tess, Hugo and Louis went to catch the hogwarts express to home. Pulling there luggage into an empty compartment and taking a seat. "So how are your family getting to the French alps"

"Plane" Hugo told her which surprised her to say the least.

"Plane, why plane?"

"Well, it's too dangerous to go via portkey because of mums condition, all the kids apart from Victorie of course are under age. So we can't apparate. We wouldn't of been able to anyway because with apparation you can't travel that far. So the only other option was plane, Grandad Weasley is rather happy that we choose to travel the muggle way. Ungle George, aunt angelina, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny don't mind going via plane anyway neither does uncle Bill. It's just Aunt Fleur who is less than happy about traveling by plane though"

Louis nodded as if to confirm that, that was true.

"Uncle Percy isn't exactly pleased either but Aunt Audrey is up for anything"

Tess nodded, she guessed she couldn't go then. Not if they had already baught the plane tickets.

"What's up?" Hugo asked. Tess bit her bottom lip not sure whether to tell him that she wanted to go or not. "Well i was just hoping that i could, i don't know, tag along to the French Alps with you. It doesn't matter anymore because your mum has probably got all the plane tickets anyway"

Hugo listened to her, nodding with a small smile plastered on his face. Tess was wondering why he was smiling until Hugo said. "It's a good job that mum has a spare ticket then isn't it"

Tess squeeled in delight and leapt onto him hugging the awkward boy. She always wanted to go to France. She pulled away and sat back down, beaming. "When do you guys leave?"

"Next weak. A weak before christmas" Louis said. "I can't wait to see our family getting to the airport though."

"Dad can only make the car a bit bigger. So it can fit seven people plus luggage. Uncle Harry is also using his car and making it slightly bigger. I think mum is thinking about calling a couple of taxis for everyone else who can't fit into those two cars because she doesn't want to risk some of the family apparating in front of loads of muggles. Basically my house is going to be packed."

Tess was only half listening as she thought of how great it was going to be to travel with the weasleys. She suspected that her parents might not be too happy with her spending christmas with another family. She deicded to break the news gently to them and her sister who was probably still sore over Fred.

The Train pulled into the station and everyone was pushing and shoving to get off the train and meet there familys Tess, Hugo and Louis pushed past some first years who were in the way. They finally got out of the train with a lot of pushing and shoving. Hugo caught sight of his father walking towards him. "I'll see you later Tess. Dad will come and get you a day before we are leaving" Hugo then ran over to Ron who was already being engulfed in a hug from Rose.

"Yeah bye Tess" Louis gave her a hug before running over to Bill and Fleur who were hugging Dominique and talking to Ron who appeared to be alone because Hermione had decided to rest at home, her third pregnancy was taking a toll on her.

Tess ran threw the barrier and caught sight of her parents and Milly. Milly was smiling shyly at a red headed boy who was waving at her. It was Fred, he was walking away with George,Angelina and Roxanne. Tess looked surprised as she ran over to her family.

Sarah squeeked when she saw her and engulfed her into a bone crushing hug. Dudley was next. Giving her a hug and a kiss on the head as Milly just stood there awkwardly looking at her feet with a hint of a blush on her cheeks.

"What's going on with you and Fred?" Tess asked cheekily as she spotted Milly blushing crimson.

"He apologized and we are going on another date tomorrow" Milly grinned. She looked so happy and Tess was sure that she had never seen her look that happy in her life.

"Come on you, lets get you home. We want to hear all your hogwarts stories" Grinned Dudley as he picked up Tess's suitcase.

Tess smiled as they walked to the car. All that time, she was thinking about how to tell her family that she wouldn't be there on christmas day.

Once home, Tess put her suitcase on her bed and began to unpack. She took all the books out and placed them on her bookshelfs, her robes in her wardrobe and contemplated on whether to pack for the french alps yet.

Tess quickly made her way down the stairs. Her mind racing as she found her parents in the kitchen. "Mum, dad. I need to talk to you"

"Sure, what is it pumpkin" Dudley sipped at his tea and eyed her suspiciously. Tess let out a sigh. "Hugos family are going away to the french alps for christmas. They bought an extra plane ticket and said i could go if i wanted"

Sarah almost fainted, while Dudley had a confused look upon his face. "Wizards use Planes?"

"Dudley, thats not the point" snapped Sarah before turning back to Tess. "No, you can't go. Christmas is a family time"

Tess's mouth hung open in surprise. Her mother was usually cool about stuff like this. "But mum-"

"But, nothing" Sarah snapped again. "You are staying with your family for christmas"

"I stayed last christmas-"

"Yes and you're staying this christmas" Scolded Sarah horrifed that her daughter was talking back to her.

"You can't lock me up forever. One day i'm going to move out and if you keep treating me like a baby then i sure as hell wont be coming back" Tess erupted. She felt terribly guilty for saying that to her mother. Sarah looked just as horrified as she dropped down onto a kitchen chair. Dudley however was torn between agreeing with Tess and comforting his surprised wife.

Tess felt so guilty for snapping that she fled the kitchen and ran up the stairs, passing Milly and slamming her bedroom door shut. She felt terrible for speaking like that to her mother and didn't realise how long she had been up there until her father knocked on the door and walked into her room slowly. The owl in the cage stairing at the new intruder in the room.

"I didn't mean to snap" Tess whisperd, her brown eyes filling with tears. Dudley wrapped an arm around his distraught daughter.

"I know and she knows" assured Dudley as he felt his daughters tears on his shirt. "The Weasleys mean the world to you, don't they"

"I love that family" Tess sniffled. "There so kind to me, my best friends a Weasley. Harry, Ginny, Jame and Albus are going also"

"I'll talk to your mother. She will come round" Dudley sighed. "When do you have to leave"

"In Six days, so i can stay over at Hugos and then the next day we will be getting a plane"

"Wizards on a plane" tutted Dudley. "Never thought i would see the day" he whipped Tess's eyes and smiled. "I'll talk to your mother and i'm sure she will come round"

Tess nodded as her father pecked her forehead before quietly leaving her room. Tess sighed. She hoped he was right and that her mother would indeed come round. Christmas with her favourite wizarding family, sounded like paradise.


	13. Fred and Millys date

The next morning went by pretty fast and Milly was rushing about getting ready for her date. Dudley had been talking to his wife about the christmas trip that Tess wanted so badly to go on. Sarah still wasn't so sure. Her little girl was growing up fast and she just wanted the time to slow down and enjoy the time she had with her little girl before it's too late.

"Oh Dudley" sighed Sarah. "One day she will be married and have her own children. I just want it to slow down before it's too late"

"I know you do" Dudley understood, he wanted his little girl to be his little girl forever. "But you're going to push her away. I don't want her to end up hating you. Let her go on this trip with her friends. She never had friends before until she met that young boy and his family."

Sarah sighed. "I know, i'll think about it"

The doorbell suddenly went and Milly ran out of her room wearing a white loose crop top, a blue highwasted skirt and Black and White flatforms. Her skinny legs and belly button being the centre of attention.

"What on earth are you wearing" Dudley asked in horror as Milly came down the stairs.

"A skirt and a top" Milly told him like it was obvious as the doorbell rung again.

"You're showing way to much flesh. Go and change" Dudley ordered. Milly scowled. "Mum"

"I think she looks fine" Sarah walked over to Milly and examined her. Millys long brown straight hair was let down and rested at the bottom of her back. Her make up was natural with a little foundation, mascara and lipgloss. "I'm just glad that she has her chest covered" Sarah told an already hyperventilating Dudley. "Have you seen the tramps that walk about this street with less to nothing on" tutted Sarah. "You rememberd the rule Mills"

"What rule?" Asked Dudley who looked like he needed to breath in a paper bag.

"The rule for going out. You can either have your legs on show or a little clevage. You can't have both. I'm glad you went for the legs" winked Sarah. Milly rolled her eyes and ran to answer the door.

"Are you seriously telling me that you are letting her go out dressed like that"

"Yes i am, she's got nice legs and she's not showing too much"

"She is too me" Dudley barked. "So you let the oldest go out in next to nothing on and the youngest can't go away on a little holiday"

Sarah stopped in her tracks. He was guilt tripping her, she knew it. Her body language told Dudley that he had said the wrong thing as she stiffened.

"Bye mum, Dad" Milly called as she closed the front door and walked out into the street with Fred for there date.

Sarah ignored her and whipped around to face Dudley angrily. "That is completely different and you know it" she fumed as she paced about the kitchen, slamming cupboard doors.

"She only asked to go away for a bit with her friends. She will be back before she goes back to hogwarts. You let Milly get away with everything, you're turning her into a spoilt brat and let her go out dressed like a tramp. It's favouritism"

It happened so quickly that Dudley never even saw it coming. She had struck him hard across the face, her nails scratching his cheek in the process and little droplets of blood began to dribble down his face. Sarah coverd her mouth as she realised what she had done. She had hit her husband. He had only been telling her the truth after all. She did let Milly get away with everything.

Dudleys head snapped back to look at her. His mouth slightly a jar as he lifted up his muscled hand and felt the droplets of blood on his cheek.

"Oh Dudley" Sarah gasped as she moved forward to see if he was alright but he just stepped backwords and Sarah felt a pang in her chest as he rejected her. "I'm sorry" she whisperd. Dudley backed away and out of the kitchen. Sarah stood still for a moment as she heard thumping on the staircase as he ran up to the bathroom to check on the cut in the bathroom mirror.

_What have i done?_

"So where are we going?" Milly asked as they walked down the street. Fred had a glint in his eye that Milly found rather attractive.

"I thought we could go for a picnic at Primrose Hill" Fred suggested, lifting up a picnic basket and Milly beamed. Primrose hill on the north of london was her favourite place as a kid. Especially when the sun was setting. Milly dug in her bag and pulled out her cardigan. She had forgot about the fact that it was winter when she choose that outfit. "And then after the picnic, how about i take you into Diagon Alley. I'm sure theres alot of things that you havn't noticed before"

"That sounds perfect" Milly sighed with a smile plastered across her face. They walked a bit down the road and turned a few corners before trudging up a hill. Fred put down the picnic basket and pulled out a Weasley blanket that had every weasleys face embroidered on the blanket. Milly looked at the blanket and laughed at how many gingers there were upon the blanket. "My gran made it" he shrugged as he sat down on the blanket, Milly did the same.

"There's alot of red heads in your family" grinned Milly as she ran her hands over the faces on the blanket. "Is that your mum" Milly pointed at a dark skinned womans face at the side of the blanket beside a red headed mans face that looked like Freds dad that she had saw that day in diagon ally.

"Yeah. Gran put in her sons, daughter in laws, daughter, son in law and there kids. See under my mum and dads faces, is Me and Roxy. There's only some gingers in my generation. Like Rose, Hugo and Lily"

Milly smiled and nodded as Fred pulled out the food from the basket. Milly looked surprised at the amount of food that was coming out of the bag. "Mum put an Undetectable extension Charm on it before i put the food in"

Out came plates of Bacon sandwhiches, Chicken and Ham sandwhichs and Bacon, Lettuce and Tomato Sandwhches. A bowl of Fruit came next, then a bowl of chips that still had steam coming from them, showing signs that it was still hot. Then out came a bowl of chicken salad and a bowl of Garden salad. A large plate came out next with tinfoil wrapped around it. When he lifted the tinfoil off the plate, Milly found herself staring in amazement at Chocolate gateau. Then as he emptied the basket, out fell Twentie wrapped Caramels.

"Wow" Milly gaped at the food now on the blanket. Fred then pulled out forks, knives and spoons. It amazed her at all the food that had come out of a tiny basket. She picked up a steaming hot chip and took a bite. The food looked amazing and tasted amazing.

Fred took a bite out of one of the Chicken and Ham sandwhichs. "What, did you think us wizarding folk went hungry" Fred teased.

Milly shook her head as she ate more chips and some chicken salad. "I just didn't expect wizards to make such delicious food"

Fred nodded in understanding before saying. "You know, we still don't know much about eachother."

"Good point" said Milly as she ate a Bacon, lettuce and Tomato sandwhich. "Here's a question. What kind of things or people make you laugh?"

Fred grinned. That was a good question for him. He was always laughing. "Pranking people is always funny. My dad makes me laugh and so does James" he shrugged. "What about you?"

Milly giggled. "There's not much that makes me laugh really. I suppose my dad makes me laugh occasionally"

"Well add me on to that list of people to make you laugh because by the end of this night, you will be wetting yourself"

Milly grinned. She took that as a challenge. "Onto another question. What was your family like growing up?"

"My family?" Fred didn't really have to think about that one. "My family is amazing. With the amount of cousins i have, i was never lonely. My dad was always funny and could make me smile when ever i was upset which was rarely. My mum always drives me to do my best but never pushs me too far and my sister is always the listener. When ever i need someone to listen to my problems, she's there"

Milly listened to him as he told her all about his family. No wonder Tess enjoyed being with the Weasleys.

"How about you. What was your family like?"

"My family" Milly sighed. "Growing up with a family like mine wasn't easy. Grandad was always grumpy and never seemed at all interested in us, Grandma always did what grandad said until recently. My dad was always there for me but seemed to favour Tess more and My mum is always boasting about Tess. Tess being very intellegent, Tess getting her hogwarts letter and Tess doing very well in everything. It does my head in because Tess is always so nice to everyone even when they are mean to her."

Fred listened to her and rested his hand on her hand for comfort. "I'm sure that's not true. The youngest always get the attention"

Back at the Dursleys. Dudley came out of the bathroom, rubbing at the scar on his cheek. He stopped when he saw Sarah stood on the landing, her arms folded across her chest and tears in her eyes. They stood still for a moment until Dudley walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. Her head resting on his chest. "I'm so sorry" she whispered.

"I know. I'm sorry for pushing you to it"

"You were right" Sarah whipped her tears away. "I am being unfair. I don't favour my girls though. I'm just treating Milly like my mother treated me at fifteen. Tess is still my baby and not seeing her on christmas is going to be hard for me"

"I know but listen. She will be here next christmas and we still have Milly. Tess is always going to be our baby"

Sarah sighed as he rocked her against his chest. "You always know what to say, even after i scratched a mark on your cheek"

"I'm just very understanding" he chuckled as Sarah pulled away and looked at Tess's bedroom door.

"I'll go and tell her that she can go" Sarah walked over to Tess's bedroom door and opened it very slowly. She peaked her head into the room and saw Tess reading on her bed.

"Tess, i want to talk to you" Sarah slowly closed the door behind her. Tess looked up before placing a bookmark on her book and snapping it shut. Sarah sat on the edge of the bed. "I thought about this christmas and-" she took a deep breath. "you can go on holiday with the Weasleys"

"Oh mum thank you" Tess leapt up and hugged her mum tightly. Sarah sighed and wrapped her arms around her daughter. Tess felt ecstatic, she wondered what had made her change her mind.


	14. Kiss

The clock struck eleven and Milly was yet to return home from her date. Dudley was standing beside the phone, ready to phone the police when the front door creeped open. Dudley was all about ready to charge at the door and demand where they had been when Sarah pulled him back. "Let them say goodnight to eachother"

Dudley grumpily allowed it and stayed put. Milly stood in front of Fred as they planned to say goodnight to eachother. A blue beaten old car sat waiting for Fred infront of the house. "I had a good time" Fred told her awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. Never before had he felt so nervous.

"Me too" Milly couldn't help but smile as she felt herself getting giddy. "We should-"

"-do this again" Fred finished for her. "I can see you on the second of January. That's when our family comes back from the french alps"

Milly nodded, she felt jealous of her sister Tess once again, due to the fact that she would probably end up tagging along with the weasleys. Fred took Millys hand in his and leaned in slowly. Milly felt her breath hitch as her mind went blank. All she knew in that moment was that he was going to kiss her and she didn't have much experience with kissing. What if she was bad at it. She didn't have time to think about that as her lips were suddenly connected to something warm and loving. She felt his hands wrap around her waist as the kiss too both of them felt magical and tender. He tasted like chocolate and caramel which Milly thought was probably down to the picnic. He had suddenly pulled away leaving her lips feeling cold and upset due to the disconnection.

"I'll see you soon" Fred told her. Milly nodded, a smile still capturing her face as she slowly backed away into the house, closing the door slowly. Fred watched until the door was fully closed before turning and running towards his uncles car.

Once he had leapt in, Ron had suddenly awoke from his nap he had been having. His eyes fluttered open and he stretched as Fred waited for him to drive. Ron looked in the mirror to see that Fred was back in the car before turning the keys and the car went on. "You took your bloody time, i have waiting here since nine" Ron grumbiled as he began to drive the car down the street. "How was your date with that Dursley girl then"

"Good" was all Fred was saying. Ron needed more information than that.

"I hope you treated her well, i don't want to have to tell your mother that you tried to shag her and wasn't taking no for an answer" Ron teased and Fred paled. His mother angry wasn't a plesent sight.

"I didn't do that and i doubt you would tell my mum that i'm not a virgin" Fred said hotly. Ron was the only uncle that knew this though he expected Freds father George knew all about this secret as well and the only reason Ron knew was because Fred had confided in him when his latest girlfriend thought she could be pregnany. Turns out she wasn't and then that relationship ended rather quickly soon after.

"True, i keep secrets" Ron grinned as he turned a few cornors and drove down the road towards the leaky cauldron.

"Um, Uncle Ron. I thought we were going back to yours. So i could floo home"

"Yeah, you were meant to until i found out that we had no floo powder. I was actually meant to buy some today but forgot. Reminds me of the time that Rose was being born" Joked Ron as he remembered everything that had happened that day. Rose had been born on christmas day during a wild snow storm, the phone lines had been down, apparating when pregnant could be dangerous and he didn't buy any floo powder that day. So they couldn't floo to st mungos. He remembered having to deliver the baby himself and that had been harder than he thought delivering a baby was.

Ron stopped the car outside the leaky couldron. Fred slipped out of the car. "I'll see you next weak. " Fred told him as he hoped out the car and ran into the leaky cauldron. Ron watched him enter the leaky cauldron safely before turning the car around and driving down the street to get to Ottery St Catchpole.

Back at the Dursley. Dudley was looking worriedly at Milly who was still leaning up against the door with a dreamy look on her face. Sarah wanted to know everything as her daughter finally made it into the living room. "So, how did it go?"

"Did he hurt you?" Dudley suddenly asked as he checked for any bruises on his beloved daughter. Milly shook her head and smiled. "It was amazing," her fingers brushed over her own lips as her lips still felt rather tingly from when she had kissed him. "I think i'm going to bed" Milly suddenly turned towards the door to the living room, walking out of it and slowly walking up the stairs in a daze.

"Tomorrow, i want to know everything" Sarah called after her as she heard her oldest daughters bedroom door closed.

"I don't like this" Dudley frowned turning towards Sarah who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh Dudley calm down, there only kids. You have nothing to worry about, they probably wont last" Sarah tutted as she turned towards the television set. Dudley hoped that, that was true.

_A/N Sorry for not posting yesterday, i was sort of busy with applying for jobs and such._


	15. To the weasleys

Six days had finally passed much to Tess's relief. She had spent most of the previous night packing for the trip with the Weasleys. The trip that she couldn't wait for her. On that morning, Tess woke up and padded through into the bathroom. Brushing her teeth and running her brush threw her blonde locks of hair. Quickly washing her face and finally ran threw to her room to get changed from her nightgown.

She picked out a white floral top with pink trousers. Slipping them on and then slipped her feet into her white trainers. She took a glance in her bedroom mirror and decided on plaiting her pleated one side of her hair using white hair ties and did the same with the other side.

Tess took a look at her suitcase and began to drag it out the door and down the stairs. Once she reached the bottom, she almost colided with her mother who was just about to wake Milly up. "Oh Tess dear, you're awake" she looked almost saddend by this and Tess couldn't help but think that she wanted her to stay asleep for a bit longer.

"I'm excited" Tess beamed as she ran into the kitchen and went straight to the cupboards. Pulling out a bowl and a box of cornflakes. She tipped some cornflakes into her bowl and splashed some milk over her cerial.

"I wish you wern't so excited" Sighed Sarah as she watched her daughter carry her bowl of cerial to the kitchen table.

"I'm not going to be gone forever"

"You don't understand. You will, when you have kids" Sarah told her. Tess rolled her eyes as she munched on her cerial. Kids? she couldn't really imagine herself with kids. She could imagine a husband, a pretty house and a good job but she didn't imagine herself having kids for awhile.

"I'll probaly be at least forty till i ever think about having kids" Tess tutted much to Sarah amusment.

"Good" Dudley suddenly made himself known as he entered the kitchen, clapping his hands together. "Because you have to be at least forty to do what you do to have children"

Tess bit back a laugh as she didn't want to remind him that he indeed had two children already and he was thirty-nine. It would just ruin the illusion that was created inside her fathers head. "Sure dad"

That morning went on until late afternoon at Three. Tess was cuddled up on the sofa with a book in her hand, casually looking at the clock as she waited for Hugos father to turn up. When the clock struck three, the doorbell went signalling Tess that he had arrived. Tess leapt up as her mother looked saddend as she walked to the door. Pulling the door open, she saw two red heads stood on the doorstep one was taller than the other. Both bright blue eyes.

"Hi Mrs Dursley" spoke Hugo Weasley as Sarah smiled politely and opened the door wider for them to enter. Ron looked slightly awkward to be back in this house after last time. Sarah kept on asking about his mother which confused him until Tess explained once they were in the car.

"She's just threw there" Sarah pointed to the living room and Hugo ran into the living room leaving his father and tess's monther to talk.

"Hows Hermione?"

"Hormonal" Ron told her with annoyence. Hermione was more hormonal than she had been when she was pregnant with Rose or Hugo.

Sarah chuckled. "Yes, Tess told me she was expecting"

Tess almost knocked Hugo over with the fierce hug that she gave him when he had walked into the living room. "Tess, Suffocating" Hugo choked out and Tess pulled away with a grin on her face. "I've missed you"

"Really, just me" he asked amused. Tess's eyes twinkled as she blushed. "Well, no obviously. Not just you"

Hugos smile faltered a little bit but was completely covered up when Ron walked in. "It's time to go. I'll get your luggage" Ron walked back out and grabbed the suitcase from the bottom of the stairs. Tess was about ready to leave when her mother pulled her into a fierce hug. "Now you be good and try to send a letter on christmas day to say that you're okay"

Tess nodded as Dudley pried the tear stricken woman away and hugged his daughter with as much force. "Yes, remember to write." he pecked her on the forehead and Tess quickly kissed her parents cheek and headed towards the door. She got to the front door and was interupted by Milly walking down the stairs. "Wait"

Tess turned around surprised. She was hoping with all her heart that her sister was going to hug her and say she was going to miss her as well but knowing Milly like she did, no guy could really stop her from being cruel and selfish. "Give this to Fred"

Tess looked at the two peices of paper that were in her sisters hand. Surprised, Tess took the papers and gave a swift nod. "What are they?"

"Don't look" Milly told her sternly. "Just please give them to him"

"I will" Tess smiled and this time was out the door without any interuptions. She headed over to the blue car that Ron was now sitting in with Hugo in the back seat. Tess skipped over to the car and got in.

"Whats that?" Hugo asked eyeing the peices of paper that was in her hand as Ron started the car. Tess shrugged as she folded them up and put them in her pocket. "For Fred from Milly"

Hugo crinkled up his nose as they drove down the street. It was really weird for him to think that his cousin was going out with his friends sister. Then he realized that it probably wasn't as bad as the Potter and Longbottom situation. James seemed to have a thing for Alice and he suspected she liked him also that wasn't the weird part, the weird part was that Albus seemed to have a crush of Alice's sister Frankie. Hugo had to laugh at the thought on Professor Longbottoms face when he ends up with two potters in the family, threw marriage.

Ten minutes later and Ron had stopped the car outside a cottage in Ottery St Catchpole. Ron quickly took off his seatbelt and turned towards the children in the back seat. "Now, when you go in. Don't look at Hermiones stomach, don't call her fat, don't even try to compliment her. Just go in say 'Hello' and smile"

Tess looked confused and eyed Hugo who was nodding, agreeing with his father. She was about to ask why she had to do that until Hugo began speaking. "Mum being pregnant has made her extremely crazy. One minute she's happy, the next, one of us have spoken and she burst into tears. Me and dad felt bad for leaving Rose in there to collect you but you know, Rose wasn't quick enough."

Tess finally understood. Hermione was hormonal and by the sound of it. It sounded terrible. "Okay" she opened the car door and got out. Ron and Hugo did the same, Ron quickly got Tess's luggage and was also carrying a shopping bag as well. Hugo pushed open the door to the cottage and quietly walked in. Tess following closely behind.

Rose came rushing out of the kitchen with a thankful expression on her face. "Oh, thank god you're back. She's crazy" Rose then ran up the stairs out of sight. Hugo and Tess jumped out of their skin as Hermione soon emerged with tear tracks down her face. "Where's your father Hugo"

Hugo gulped. Pregnant woman scared him. He pointed at the front door and suddenly Ron barged threw with the suitcase and a shopping bag. He placed the suitcase down and looked up, seeing his wife who was glairing at him.

Ron suddenly dug into the shopping bag and pulled out a tub of penut butter, two chocolate bars and Charm choc. Ron had to go to a muggle shop to get the penut butter and then honeydukes to buy the chocolate bars she liked along with the Charm choc.

Hermiones eyes lit up as she took the items from him and went to sit don in the living room. Hugo and Tess shook there heads as they watched Hermione dip a chocolate bar in the penut butter.

"That's gross" Tess whispered to hugo who shrugged. "I have tasted it before and surprisingly it's really nice. It's more gross when you watch her dip a pickle or a carrot in penut butter"

"Do you know if its a boy or a girl yet" Tess asked curiously. Hugo shook his head as did Ron. "Hermione wont do the spell"

Hermione who had heard that from the couch, gulped down her penut butter and chocolate before turning to the three of them. "If i do the spell, then i wont be surprised"

Ron rolled his eyes and continued into the kitchen. Tess and Hugo quickly ran upstairs before Hermione could yell at them for something they didn't do.

Tess and Hugo climbed into Hugos room to find Rose sat on his bed waiting for them. "What are you doing?" Hugo asked as he took a seat on his bedroom floor.

"Waiting for you two until Chad gets here" Rose shrugged. Tess smiled, trust Rose to invite Chad. "How's he getting here?"

"He's flooing in from irland. It's a bit of a travel even with floo powder" she shrugged. That was some place Tess always wanted to go, irland. She just loved the accent.

Tess took a seat opposite Hugo on the bedroom floor as they all got into a conversation about the french Alps. They were going to be staying in a hotel on a mountain in the french alps. There would be skiing, snowboarding, spas, ice climbing, snow mobiling and ice driving. Tess was more interested in the thought of snowboarding though and couldn't help but cringe at the thought of falling off a snowboard and rolling down a hill.

The door to Hugos bedroom slid open and Chad climbed up into the room as Ron passed his suitcase through to him. "Thanks Mr Weasley" he closed the sliding door and turned towards the three in the room. Rose had a small blush creeping up onto her cheeks.

"Hey guys" Chad grinned as he threw himself onto Hugos bed beside Rose who was feeling giddy at the sight of seeing him. Chad leaned over and pecked her lips.

"OI, not on my bed" Hugo said as he looked disgusted at the pair of them. Rose stuck her tongue out at him causing Tess to giggle at the cute couple and Hugo who was still looking slightly disgusted at the pair.


	16. Going on a winter holiday

Tess awoke the next morning at half six due to Hermione rushing about to wake everyone up. Tess slid out of bed and looked at Rose who was stirring in her bed. Chad was in Hugos bedroom sleeping on the inflatable bed. Tess yawned and got out her clothes that she would be wearing for the day and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

She layed out her clothes and turned on the hot water. She quickly stepped into the shower and began to scrub at her body and hair. After her shower, she stepped out and began to dry herself before getting dressed. She twisted her hair in to her towel before walking back to Roses room. She found Rose awake and searching for clothes. "i'm going in the shower. Try and see if you have any luck waking the boys" Teased Rose as she skipped out of the room towards the bathroom.

Tess took the towel off her hair and borrowed Roses hairdryer to blow dry her hair before tying it up in a pony tail and headed off to Hugos bedroom. She climbed up the metal stairs, slid part of the roof open and climbed up into Hugos room. Hugo was fast asleep, sprawled over his bed with his mouth gaping open. Chad was tucked under his blankets, drooling on his pillow.

"BREAKFAST IS READY" Tess heard Hermione screaming from downstairs. Tess sighed and walked over to Chad, shaking him. Chad jumped awake, his eyes opening quickly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah" Chad croaked out, his voice all scratchy. "I get a fright when people wake me up suddenly"

Tess nodded and walked over to Hugos bed, shaking him awake. Hugo just groaned in reponse. "Wake up, wake up Hugo" Tess said sharply. Hugo jumped awake. "Bloody hell, tess" he groaned.

"Honestly, get dressed" Tess sighed, getting impatient. "Come on Hugo, your mother says breakfasts ready"

Hugo flopped back down onto his bed, wanting sleep to overtake him again. He heard Tess's footprints walking down the metal stairs and was about to fall back to sleep until two minutes later, he felt cold water hit his face. Hugo dived up and gasped, looking at Tess who stood there with a bucket in her hand. "Glad to see that you're now awake" Tess smirked. "Now get dressed" she slid out of the room, sliding the door closed and climbing down the metal stairs yet again.

Hugo looked at Chad who was smirking at him. "You would think that she's your wife" Joked Chad as he slid out of bed.

Once everyone was washed and dressed. They all sat at the kitchen table, there suitcases at the bottom of the stairs and began to eat there breakfast. Hugo looked like he was about to pass out in his food. Hermione ate quickly while rubbing her pregnant stomach before rushing over to the suitcases to see if everything was packed.

"Tess can you put your passport beside the other passports on the table" Hermione told her. Tess nodded and did as she was told. There was alot of passports on the table which belonged to the other weasleys in the family.

Hermione had to get one for each of the family who hadn't been on a plane before which was most of them, if not all of them. Taking individual non moving pictures and sending them off.

After checking the suitcases, Hermione walked back over to the table, just as she heard the front door open and in walked Harry, Ginny, Jame and Albus. The car parked outside.

"Ohh, what are we having?" Harry joked as he picked up a sausuge and took a bite out of it.

"So who are we taking in our car" Ginny asked

"Well i was thinking. We take the children in the cars, while the adults get the taxis" Hermione said. "Ron will be driving his car of course and Harry, you will be driving yours. So you two wont get the taxis but me and Ginny will"

"That sounds like a plan" nodded Harry. "We can extend the cars but Hermione would we be able to give you the suitcases to put in the taxis"

"Yeah that sounds fine" agreed Hermione as Ron stared at her with wide eyes due to the fact that she seemed to be very snappy with him because of hormones but her hormones seemed to vanish when harry and Ginny walked in. "I will never understand woman" he muttered to himself.

That morning, people were arriving with there suitcases. Molly and Arthur had turned up first. Molly hated to arrive last and liked to be early when arrangements like this were made. Bill, Fleur, Victorie, Teddy, Dominique and Louis arrived next. Tess smiled at the look of devotion on Victories face when it came to Teddy. They were getting married in the summer and Tess was glad to be invited. Percy, Audry, Molly II and Lucy arrived after them. Percy looked rather annoyed at having to take a plane and took a seat on the sofa. George, Angelina, Fred II and Roxanne came next. Roxanne and Fred were in the middle of an argument which Tess could not make out what it was about.

"Is Charlie meeting us at the French Alps" asked Ron and Molly nodded. "He's taking a few portkeys to get there"

Tess was curious when it came to Charlie. She had never met him before due to the fact that he worked in Romania. Tess hoped he was going to like her like everyone else in the family did.

Rose noticed Chad stairing at the table, looking about ready to fall asleep. She leaned over and pecked his cheek under the watchful eye of Ron who was crinkling his nose in disgust. It was so weird to him that his friends son was with his daughter. He just hoped that this would be a short lived relatonship, the thought of Seamus Finnigan being in the family made him want to claw his eyes out so he never saw it.

Hermione left the room to phone some taxis. She counted the adults including herself but left Ron and Harry out. There was twelve adults, so two six seater taxis would cover it and twelve children. So the cars needed to be extended to allow six children in each.

Ron and Harry left moments later, to extend there cars. As everyone else waited for the Taxis to arrive.

"Is Charlie nice" Tess asked Hugo as the kitchen table was extended so all the children could sit with them. James, Albus, Fred, Roxanne, Molly, Louis, Dominique and Louis sat at the kitchen table with Hugo, Tess, Rose and Chad.

"Yeah, he;s nice. He cares a bit more for dragons though and we never realy see him except once every two years on christmas" Hugo shrugged. "Havn't seen him since i was ten"

Tess nodded. From what she gatherd Charlie seemed to care more about his job. None the less, she couldn't wait to meet him.

Ron and Harry came in moments later. "Taxis are here" Ron said picking up some suitcases. Everyone grabbed each of the suitcases and ran outside towards the Taxis. The boots of the Taxis were soon filled with suitcases.

"Right, Victorie count heads" Hermione said as all the kids lined up against the taxi. Victorie touching each of there heads to count them. "One, twentie five, twentie six" Mocked Fred rolling his eyes at her.

"Fred, stop being a moron" Victorie snapped as she touched his head.

Once everyone was counted. The twelve chlldren began to split off into separate cars. Hugo, Tess, Rose, Chad, Louis and Roxanne got into Rons car. Fred, James, Albus, Dominique, Molly II and Lucy got into Harrys car.

Hermione turned towards Victorie before they all got into the Taxis. "Did you count heads"

"Yes, Twelve Children. Twelve Adults including Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry, Two Grandparents and an infant" she pointed to Hermiones belly. Hermione nodded, accepting her answer as six of the adults went into one taxi and the other six went into the other. The cars and the Taxis soon took off to london airport.

"Hugo, remember you're Charlies favourite nephew, so he might wat to spend time with you more than most" Said Ron

Tess looked at Hugo amused. Hugo didn't know why he was Charlies favourite nephew, he just knew that Charlie liked to teach him about dragons. Hugo had already had his life planned out from when he was ten. He wanted to be an Auror like his father. Tess had only decided recently that she would most like to be a healer.

"I don't know why Uncle Charlie likes Hugo and Lily more" Frowned Rose.

" I think it's because Lilys ambitious and He thinks Hugo will be a witch magnet like him and Bill" shrugged Ron.

Ron had been driving for Half an hour until they came to a stop outside the airport, parking the car. Everyone leapt out. Harry was already there along with the Taxis.

Everyone ran into the Airport, checking in and putting there suitcases in the the system. The bags would then be put on the plane by the staff.

After there suitcases were safe on the system. The family began to run towards the gateway. Hermione was gripping her pregnant stomach as she gripped onto Rons arm. They finally got to the gateway. "Did we miss the flight" Hermione ask one of the staff stood outside the gateway.

"No, you just made it" smiled the woman as she took the tickets from Hermione and opened the door for them. They all cheared as they ran threw the door to get onto the plane.

Arthur looked around the aircraft as he took his seat, fascinated by this muggle contraption that was used to fly muggles all over the world.

They all finally got to there seats and relaxed. Rron however was looking worriedly out the small window. He didn't trust this flying machine because there was no magic involved.

Tess and Hugo sat together and so did Rose and Chad. The four of them seamed to be having a great time, laughing and pointing out the window. Rose and Chad made faces at eachother as they laughed. The hostess came over to them and told them to be quiet. Rose, Chad, Hugo and Tess smirked at the hostess as she walked away. It was only a one and a half hour flight to France.

Tess was about to fall asleep when there was only half an hour left of the plane ride but Hugo nudged her and held up a camera. Tess looked at him and laughed, covering her face with her hands but the flash wouldn't go off. Hugo turned the camera towards him and it flashed almost blinding him in the process. "WOAH" Tess began laughing as Hugo kept blinking repeatedly due to the flash hurting his eyes.

Chad closed his eyes, his head resting on the plane window. Rose fell asleep beside him despite the fact that the plane ride only had half an hour left.

Tess and Hugos both managed to fall asleep when there was only ten minutes left of the plane ride. Tess's head was rested against Hugos shoulder. Hugos head drooped to the side and his face was filled with a strong strawberry scent. He opened his eyes and looked down at Tess's head on his shoulder. He smiled sleepily before resting the side of his head against the top of Tess's head. Attempting to fall asleep again as they snuggled together.

Hugo was so close to sleep again that he didn't even hear the noise of a camera going off.

_Review_


	17. Trafficking

The plane had now landed, the family had gotten there stuff from the airport and were now boarding onto a mini bus to take them up the mountain, to there resort. Tess slipped on her cardigan as she felt the sudden chill of the winter air.

The bus began to take them up the hill and as Tess looked out the window, she saw that the mountain was covered in thick snow. Tess began to point at all the things that they passed. Her excitement getting the better of her.

The bus stopped outside a Luxary Hotel and everyone hopped off the bus and stared up at the brick hotel. Inside the hotel was warm with a fire and comfy chairs near the fire.

The Adults went to check in as Tess and Hugo ran over to get the best seats of the fire. The fire gleaming orange and Red.

"I can't believe i am actually on holiday with your family." Tess grinned as a short and stocky man, with muscled arms walked into the restort. His face was weather beaten, with the amount of freckles he had, he looked tanned. His fingers had some blisters upon the tips and you could see his gleaming red hair for miles.

"That's uncle Charlie" whispered Hugo to Tess who was stairing at the man now being hugged to death by Molly Weasley.

"Hello everyone" He grinned cheerily, his eyes scanning on Hermione. "Aw Hermione, what has my randy brother done to ya" Charlie asked amused. Hermione blushed, her hand never leaving her belly. "Do you want me to draw you a diagram?" she asked cheekily. Charlies grin widened at Hermiones cheekiness. "Nah, that's alright. I wouldn't want a diagram of my brother like that. I've just had my breakfast"

Charlie turned towards the children who were hugging him. He looked over at the fire and spotted Hugo with Tess. "Well, there's my favourite buddy" he rubbed Hugos head with his hand. Hugo grinned and stood up as Charlie examined him.. "You look more like your father everyday. I hope you grow out of that when you hit your teens, you wont be much of a witch magnet with his looks" Charlie winked.

"Hey" Ron yelled slightly offended. Hermione patted him on the chest, laughing softly.

Charlie then turned to the blonde girl who was trying to avoid eye contact. "And this must be Tess, yes. Mum send me a letter about you, you seem to have made an impression on my family"

"Tess Dursley sir" Tess blushed embarrassedly as she felt shy around new people.

"She called me sir" Grinned Charlie. "I like her very much" he said to the rest of the family who was chuckiling at him. "Hugo, you got yourself a keeper" he nudged him. Hugo blushed. He couldn't understand why people thought of him and Tess like that. He just thought of them as friends, didn't he. "Go and Bother Fred, he's dating her sister" smirked Hugo as Fred was now the centre of attention.

Fred gaped at him as Charlie swung around, looking on a mission. "Freddies got a girlfriend" Charlie cooed, rubbing the boys scalp. Fred groaned and glared at Hugo who was grinning triumphantly.

Tess suddenly remembered something. She dug into her pocket and pulled out two peices of parchment. "Fred, Milly gave me this to give to you"

Fred took the two peices of parchment from her and put them in his pocket. Not wanting to read it infront of everyone.

The whole family went to there hotel rooms to unpack and get some rest. The adults had different rooms. Ron and Hermione shared a room. Harry and Ginny shared a room, George and Angelina shared a room, Percy and Audry shared a room, Bill and Fleur Shared a room, Molly and Arthur shared a room and Charlie shared a room with the boys. Louis, Hugo, Chad, Fred, Jame, Albus and Teddy shared a room with Charlie. The Girls, Roxanne, Rose, Tess, Molly, Lucy, Dominique and Victorie shared a room down the corridor.

Victorie was less than happy that her father had put her in a separate room than Teddy. His excuse was that they were not married yet, therefor shouldn't be sharing a room.

Everyone else fell asleep in there rooms due to the long flight apart from Tess who snuck out of her room and walked down the corridor. She almost bumped into Hugo who was walking out of his room. "What the bloody hell are you doing up?"

Tess almost laughed at the look of surprise on his face. "I wanted to look around. You coming?"

Hugo smiled and nodded as they made there way down the corridor when they heard angry talking from inside a room. There was no french accent on them. The man that they heard sounded Albanian while the girl who was pleading with him sounded british. Hugo and Tess looked at eachother before shuffling closer to the door and pressing there ears up against it.

_"YOU Bitch, How dare you disrespect me."_ Tess flinched when she heard what sounded like smacking flesh and loud crys coming from the room.

"Is he hitting her" Whispered Hugo looking completely outraged. Tess shrugged as she leaned closer to listen to what was being said.

"What you guys doing?"

Tess and Hugo jumped as they heard someone sneak up on them. They turned to look and saw Louis looking at them with interest. Hugo pointed at the door and Louis shuffled in-between them to listen in, his eyes widened as he listened to the sound of smacking and swearing.

"Do you think we should help" Tess suddenly asked in a hushed tone. Louis looked at her like she was mad. "No" he snapped in a whisper. "We don't want to be caught in the middle of a domestic"

"I don't know" Hugo frowned. "He might kill her and i hate the sound of girls being hit." he paused when he saw the look Louis and Tess were giving him. "That slytherin girl at filchs funeral deserved it, anyway i never hit her" he shrugged before whispering. "My dad always told me that when you have a fight with your girlfriend or wife always apparate away because hitting the one you love is like breaking your own heart as well as hers"

Tess's heart soared at his words. It sounded so beautiful and romantic in a weird way. She knew right then and there that Hugo would grow into a beautiful man that she would hope to marry someday.

"That's why Dad apparates away during a fight, mum always gets really worried though. Frightened encase he never returns but he always does, half an hour later" Hugo shrugged.

"Has he went away for longer, for your mum to get worried" Tess asked curiously.

"Once, but they were teenagers and that's a story for another time" Hugo said as he tried to listen to the words coming from inside the room.

_"Why are you crying Woman? All you have to do is open your legs for money."_ Snapped the man from inside. Hugo and Louis's mouth hung open while Tess had a look of pure disgust on her face.

"Okay, now we have to do something" Hugo gasped out. Louis looked at him, unsure. "What can three children do?"

"Get an adult. Think about this Louis, if there's a man in our hotel, trafficking woman. There's british woman here. They mostly go for pretty woman, so who do you think he will go after. Granted your mum is French but Victories more british"

Louis face turned a disgusting shade of purple. "He wont, everyone will be together anyway. Lets just stay calm. It's none of our business. What is it with you guys and looking for trouble"

Hugo and Tess turned to eachother and turned back to him. "We don't go looking for trouble, trouble usually find us" Tess said smugly before looking at the door.

"Okay, Louis has a point. We are on holiday, to enjoy ourselfs. So lets forget we ever heard anything" Hugo clapped his hands together though he looked unsure as they walked down the corridor. Taking one last look at the door before they turned a corner.

"Tess, what if we used magic to stop what is happening in there" Hugo asked.

"Don't, you will be expelled" Tess tutted which made Hugo think of another idea.

"What if i used dad or mums wand?"

"Just forget it Hugo" Louis spoke again. "The wand chooses the wizard, your parents wands wont work with you"

They got into the lounge area and sat by the fire. The idea of trafficking happening in the hotel freaked her out. She didn't know much about it, apart from what she had read in books and seen on the news. It sounded horrible.

_A/N basically the chapter was based on a book i have just recently finished. About this girl being Trafficked and how it happens to anyone and anywhere. There might be some drama due to this in other chapters soon to come._


	18. Christmas and Birthday

Christmas day arrived in the hotel in the french alps. Roses birthday. She was fourteen now and was the first one to wake that morning. The snow covered the outside of the hotel in a glossy white wonderland way. She tip toed out of her room and began walking down the corridor to the lounge. Christmas decorations covering the corridor and the smell of breakfast from the kitchens wafted in her face. She got to the centre of the corridor when she noticed an odd looking man staring at her in a way that made her slightly uncomfortable. She continued to walk trying to avoid eye contact but this man was trying everything to catch her eye.

"Excuse me"

The accent didn't sound British nor French but Albanian. His eyes were chocolate brown and his face and neck were tanned. He was attractive for a thirty plus man. "Yes" Rose knew talking to strangers was something her parents told her not to do especially in a foreign country but she was fourteen now and able to look after herself.

"I couldn't help but notice that you don't seem to be with your parents"

"Im fourteen today. I don't need my parents everywhere i go" Tutted Rose not knowing that she was starting a conversation with a complete stranger.

"katërmbëdhjetë"

Rose frowned, confused. She didn't know what he had said. The languages that she knew were of course english, a little bit of french and she taught herself Chinese when she was eleven. "What?"

"It means fourteen in Albanian" The man said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Albanian?" Rose looked suddenly interested.

"I could teach you it if you like" he suggested with a grin on his tanned face. Rose looked unsure. "You would teach a stranger your language"

"Of course. I teach alot of people my language. It's a life skill." he paused. "For free of course"

Rose smiled and nodded. "Yeah, okay" she was excited to learn something new.

"I will let you get on with your ditëlindje and i can teach you tomorrow. Same time"

Rose didn't know what _'ditëlindje_' meant but she presumed it meant birthday.

"Don't tell anyone about me. I don't think your daddy would be too happy with you speaking to a stranger. Might consider it weird"

Rose nodded. She could keep a secret. She smiled and watched the man enter his room before she turned on her heel and walked into the lounge. She was going to learn Albanian and she couldn't wait.

The lounge was beautifully decorated in beautiful christmas decorations with a big christmas tree in the corner. Fake presents glistened under the tree with colourful christmas lights twinkling, so beautiful.

Rose calmly sat down on the sofa beside the fire to await her family who would be surely waking up in an hour at the most.

Soon the whole family had woken up and were coming into the lounge, a couple at a time. Rose laughed as she heard her father and brother discussing food down the corridor before walking into the lounge.

"There's Rosie-Posey. Happy Birthday" Grinned Ron pecking her forehead softly. Rose looked around excitedly as she waited for everyone else.

Once everyone else was in the lounge. Rose was awaiting her birthday presents that she noticed everyone had in there hands. Rose waited patiently as all her birthday gifts were put beside her.

George and Angelina got her free coupons for weasley wizards wheezes.(Georges idea), the coupons also came with a rocket called Bang, Bang, Boggart Banger. A firework.

"Thanks George" Hermione said sarcastically as she saw her daughter grinning. She loved fireworks.

Harry and Ginnys presents came next. They were a few romantic novels and a pair of pearl earings.

"Thank you" Rose smiled politely as she went on for the next gift from Bill and Fleur. She knew she was about to recieve something girly and knew that she would be forcing a smile. Bill and Fleurs presents were clothes of course, gold hoop earings and make up. Rose didn't wear much make up and the clothes looked disgusting. She was not the girly sort. There was a floral top and a high waisted skirt. "Lovely" Rose said through gritted teeth.

"Every girl', needs to look Belle" Fleur told her in her french accent. Belle meant beautiful in french.

"Thank you" she said as she placed the items by her side and went onto Charlies gift. Charlies gift was a book on dragons which Rose was really interested in. "Thanks uncle Charlie"

Percy and Audreys gifts to her were law books. Rose was rather interested in Law and wouldn't mind doing that as a profession. She knew these books would be helpful to her and said a quick thank you before going onto the next gift. Victoire and Teddys gift was a box of french chocolates and a gem stone bracelet. Dominique bought her some sweet smelling perfume and Louis had managed to skim together enough money to buy her a mug that had written on it in red paint. _ You sadly can't choose your family._ Rose had a good laugh at the mug as did the rest of the family.

Molly and Lucys gifts consisted of more books which she was grateful for as she loved to read. She didn't know if these would all fit on her bookshelfs at home though.

Fred had got her weather in a bottle from the joke shop. It heald some kind of weather and when unleashed would affect a small area around the bottle.

Roxanne had happily given her a notepad that had a tree on the cover that moved like a sudden wind had wooshed past it. On the cover, the leaves on the tree were growing Red. " It's a family book. You write each family member inside the book and relation. There names will then appear on the cover and on the leaves. If the leaves turn red, it means that one of your family members are in danger and because it has the names on the leaves, it will tell you which one is in danger"

Rose ran her fingers over the tree cover and beamed. She loved it and hugged Roxanne tightly.

"The rest of us never got a hug" muttered Fred looking slightly offended.

Rose then carried on opening gifts. James had given her the Marauders Map. Her face looked mesmerized by the names that she saw on the Map. Harrys face twisted into outrage as he looked at james who was smirking.

"James, where did you get that?"

"I took it from your desk in your study, years ago" james shrugged. "I decided to pass it onto Rosie. Mainly because i forgot to buy a gift" he looked at her apologetically and then turned to the Adults in the room who were stairing at the map in Rosies hand. "You can't take it back, it's a birthday gift"

Rose wasn't listening to them as she eyed the Map and the names. "Is that..."

"Lily" James spoke and Fred carried on by saying "And Malfoy"

George hid his smirk on his face by the way the two seemed to finish eachothers sentences like him and his twin used to do.

"In the kitchens"

"for a late night snack" finished Fred as in Britain it was the dead of night over there due to different time zones.

"There always doing that" James said rolling his eyes. He had a massive problem with her being friends with a malfoy and obviously so did everyone else apart from louis, Hugo and Tess as everyone had become deadly silent. "Thanks james" Rose placed it down and got to taking Albus's gift. Albus gave her a box and when she open it, she found two cupcakes with blue icing. Her favourite, it tasted of blueberry. "Thanks Al" she said as she chewed on the cake.

"Lily got you this" Albus said as he handed her another gift. It was a candle that glowed Rosie red when she touched it. There was also writing on the glass in red paint saying:_ You and i are cousins, always remember that if you fall. I will pick you up...As soon as i finish laughing._

"So Lily" chuckled Rose as she turned to the last people that she had yet to get a gift from. Her parents, her grandparents, Hugos, Tess's and Chads gifts. Chad gave her a small, wrapped gift and as she untangled the ribben from the wrapper and pealed it open. She found herself staring at a small black cased box.

"This should be good" Muttered Fred who was ready to hit Chad with a lot of teases because he just knew that it would be somthing sappy.

Rose looked at Chad questioningly before opening the small black box. Her eyes began to water as she stared inside the box and began to take out a small chain. Connected to the chain was a heart shaped locket. She carefully opened the locket and found herself staring at a small moving picture of herself and Chad. "It's so beautiful"

Chad blushed and never took his eyes off Ron who was looking at him like a protective father should. Rose leaned up and pecked Chad on the lips.

"Okay, enough of the kissing" Ron suddenly announced as Chad coughed and looked away from him. Rose put the necklace on before opening the other gifts. Her granparents was next. They had gotten her a watch but it wasn't any normal watch. It was like the family clock at the burrow but only smaller and this one didn't have all her familys faces on the golden hands. Instead there was her fathers face, her mothers face, her brothers face and an extra hand for the baby.

"It will need to be readjusted of course when the babys born and we can get a good picture" Arthur said as Molly handed her another gift which consisted of a weasley jumper with a goldon 'R' in the middle. "I love it"

She turned to Tess who had given her a butterfly scarf, a quill and a Diary. Ginny seemed to hold her breath at the sight of a diary as Rose gave Tess a hug.

"Hugo" she looked at Hugo who had a big grin on his face. His gifts consisted of Rosy Red candy apples, a bag that said: _keep calm and Call mum_ which the family laughed at and a picture. It wasn't any old picture, it was a drawn picture of himself and Rose. It was perfectly detailed and looked so realistic. Hugo happened to be the artist of the family and every picture he drew was always amazing. Tess gaped at the picture as did the rest of the family.

"I love it Hugo" Rose surprised him by giving him a hug. Tess smiled at the closeness of the brother and sister. She had never really seen them hug before but she always knew they were close.

"Ready for your last gift Rosie" grinned Ron who turned to Hermione. Hermione gave Rose a small peice of paper first which consisted of a date. _January 2nd 2020._

"What's this?"

"It's a date. Now i know that you want to work with Law after hogwarts and you have a little while till you have to think about that but i made an appointment for you to be shown around the law departments at the ministry and talk to a member of each department. You don't know what part of Law you want to go for. So hopefully by the end of that day, you will know and try and get the right marks for whatever one you choose"

Rose almost squealed with delight but she contained herself. Hermione then gave her a grey top that wasn't revealing nor girly and she loved it. She turned to her father who gave her a few books and then pulled up a big white box that looked deep and was wide in size. "Your mother doesn't even know what this is"

"He wouldn't tell me" frowned Hermione who was waiting for the surprise that was sure to follow. Rose quickly opened the box and her mouth gaped open. It was a colourful birthday cake that was coloured light purple and in red icing said _Happy Birthday Rosie._ Black, Blue and Red icing went around the side of the cake and at the side of the cake was what appeared to be a wand and a broom drawn with icing.

"Ronald, how did you fit that on the plane" asked Hermione stunned by the present. "And how is it not stale"

"Easy, i extended my suitcase and i put a few enchantments on it to keep it from melting and going stale" Ron told her like it was obvious. "I'm not a complete idiot"

"I love it" squealed Rose who was looking at her cake like she wanted to scoff the entire lot. "This is the best birthday ever"

_A/N I never posted last night so i decided to give you four chapters._


	19. Rose in danger

The next morning. Tess had woken up rather early and was walking through the corridor. She was about to wake Hugo up, so they could go skiing as they had done everyday since they got there. Skiing was something Tess rather enjoyed and was rather could at, but Hugo couldn't help but fall before they got to the bottom of the mountain.

As Tess managed to get to Hugos door, she stopped and noticed Rose also awake knocking on a door. The door, it was the same door that herself, Hugo and Louis had overheard an Albanian man shouting and hitting a young woman.

When she saw Rose walk into the mans hotel room, she ran over and listened at the door. Hoping and praying that Rose was not to be harmed by this man.

"Who's that" Rose asked looking at the young girl sat on the bed with a smile plastered across her caked with make up face.

"She's a friend" The man lied sending a small glare at the woman on the bed who was looking at Rose with sympathy.

"So what's your name?" Rose asked turning towards the man again.

"Kas" replied the man as Rose took a small seat beside the woman on the bed. "My name's Rose" Rose told him. "So are you going to teach me Albanian" Rose watched suspiciously as the man locked the door and turned back to her.

"Rose you're rather pretty" Kas was giving her a sickly sweet smile and Rose suddenly felt uncomfortable. "Thank you" She turned towards the woman who wasn't looking at the man but instead at her hands.

"I need you to do a favour for me" Kas suddenly said walking towards Rose. Rose however was feeling really uncomfortable as Kas placed a tender hand on her knee. "What?"

"Well, i owe alot of money you see and i was hoping you would be able to help me"

Tess knew what he meant and as she listened to the last bit, she had to get help. She ran towards the boys room banging hard on the door. "OPEN UP!"

Hugo emerged at the door looking groggy and tierd as he rubbed his eyes. Tess noticed that she had woken all the boys and Charlie in the process. "Tess what-"

"IT'S ROSE" Tess yelled in panic and Hugo was suddenly wide away. "The man that Traffics woman, Rose just walked into his room"

Hugo paled. He thought it would be Victorie, not Rose that this man would try and hurt.

"What's, Trafficking" Charlie asked confused. He wasn't entirely sure what Trafficking meant it was a muggle term that wasn't used within the wizarding world.

"It's where men kidnap young girls and take them for away to prostitutes them" Tess said in a rush and of course Charlie knew what prostituting was as it was also common in the wizarding world.

"And Rosies involved" gaped Charlie.

"Just hurry" Tess fled the room as did Hugo. Charlie followed with Louis, James, Albus, Teddy, Chad and Fred II. They all got to the end of the corridor and Hugo ran towards his parents hotel room. "Mum, Dad It's Rose, she's in trouble" he then ran over to the Albanian mans door and tried to break it down before whipping out his wand that he had took with him.

"NO HUGO" Tess scolded. "You're not allowed to use magic outside hogwarts, you will be expelled"

"I've got to save my sister" snapped Hugo as he turned to look at Charlie. "I don't have my wand with me. It's in our room" he looked around as Ron and Hermione emerged from there hotel room. Bill, Fleur, Percy, Audrey, George, Angelina, Harry, Ginny, Molly and Arthur came out of there rooms wondering what all the commotion was about.

"It's Rose, there's a man in there that trafficks woman and he's got Rosie" Hugo told them in a panic. Hermione paled and Ron took immediate control of the situation as he took ran back into the room to get his wand and came back out again.

"Ron, muggles" Harry said looking around for any muggles who might see.

"Alohamora" Ron muttered and the door suddenly creaked open and he like the rest of the family barged in to find Rose sat on a bed with a scared young woman and an Albanian man, stood opposite Rose with his hand in the air.

"_largohem, largohem_" The Albanian man yelled in anger. Tess had a feeling that it meant 'Go away' but she wasn't to sure.

"Daddy" Rose looked suddenly thankful that they had arrived but Ron took one look at Rose, another at the woman on the bed and then at the Albanian man. The man didn't see it coming as he was struck by Rons fists hitting him square in the jaw and knocking him into a wall.

Rose ran forward and hugged Chad before her mother. "What did we tell you about talking to strangers" Hermione frowned not having the heart to be angry.

"Im Fourteen, Kas was going to teach me Albanian" Rose gulped as Harry ran forward and grabbed at Rons fist before Ron beat him to death. "I think he gets it Ron"

Ron turned back around as the man lay on the floor after being struck several times by Ron. Molly placed a hand on her granddaughters shoulder before looking at the young woman sat on the bed. Fleur came rushing into the room after contacting the french police.

"Dear, what's your name?" Molly asked but the woman seemed to hesitate before saying quietly. "Jane"

"Come with us" Molly told her and Jane shook her head which confused everyone.

"Look come on, we can help you" Ron tried to tell her and Jane oddly stood up and nodded her head at him. "Thank you, sir"

Everyone stood there confused and Molly folded her arms as she looked at Ron who was looking proud of himself. Hermione who was still gripping at her daughter and suddenly realised something. "She will only do what men ask her because she's been obedient to one man for so long"

Jane walked over to them and they all piled out of the room. Hugo turned to his sister angrily. "ROSE. What the hell"

"Sorry" Rose muttered looking at him.

"You could of been hurt" Hugo looked at her concerned as Victorie, Dominique, Molly, Lucy and Roxanne came out of there room wondering what the commotion was.

"What's going on" Victorie asked sleepily as she walked over to everyone in the hall.

"Rose almost got kidnapped" Teddy told her the short version and the girls were all suddenly awake.

"She what?" Roxanne frowned as she eyed Rose who looked rather upset due to what had happened. "Oh and we are now looking after a woman who only listens to men" Fred said pointing at Jane who was looking around at all the men.

"I think we need to take the make up off you and put you in comfortable clothing" suggested Hermione but Jane backed away from her. "No"

Hermione sighed and looked at Ron. Ron sighed and turned to Jane. "Come with me"

Jane obliged and followed him into his room and into the bathroom.

"Someone has got to tell us everything" Molly II said after watching Jane and Ron disappear to the bathroom.

Ron was wiping off the make up from her face rather tenderly. His eyes growing confused as the make up came off. "Your face looks young. How old are you?"

"Sixteen" Jane told him kicking her legs out in the process.

"Bloody hell" Ron muttered as the make up came off onto the the wipe. Once she was done, he stood up. "I think you're the same size as Rosie. I'll get you some clothes. I'll send Hermione in to help"

Jane looked unsure as Ron then told her. "You have nothing to wrry about, you can trust Hermione" he then left her sat in the bathroom and Hermione walked in a few minutes later with some clothes. "Here you go dear. Look you are safe now. You will be able to go home"

"Thank you"

Hermione thought she had imagined it but when she saw Jane smile the smallest of smiles, she knew it wasn't her imagination playing tricks on her.

Jane quickly got dressed in a wolly jumper and some jeans. Her feet slipping into a pair of trainers and she suddenly felt like herself.

The French police had arrived and were taking a hold of Kas who had awoken from unconsiousness. Jane looked worried as she looked at everyone in the corridor and then at Rose. "Your clothes?"

"Keep them" Rose told her as jane looked up at a french man in a police uniform. He took a hold of her arm and Jane had said a quick goodbye before leaving the hotel.

"You know" Harry suddenly began to speak. "After we defeated voldemort, i thought we would have a quiet life"

"You mental" chuckled Ron. "We will never have a quiet life"

_A/N Oh dramatic chapter :) Please Review_


	20. Hormones

The rest of the holiday was filled with fun and alot of snow activitys. Rose was certain that she wasn't going to talk to anymore strangers and Jane was now back home with her family. Fred II was packing his stuff away in his suitcase as the flight would leave tomorrow morning. He found two peices of parchment in his pocket that he had yet to look at but he knew those were from Milly.

He opened the parchment and was met with Millys handwriting:

_Dear Fred_

_Hopefully Tess has given this to you. I just wanted to say i had a really good time on our date and i can't wait till we go out again. Also there are a few questions that you never asked me. A few questions that might help you get to know me alot better._

_Question 1: When is my birthday?_

_Answer 1: July Fourth_

_Question 2: What do i want to be in the future?_

_Answer 2: A journalist_

_Question 3: Salty Snacks or Desserts?_

_Answer 3: Desserts definately_

_Question 4: Whats my favourite colour?_

_Answer 4: Light Blue_

_Question 5: What you dont know about me?_

_Answer 5: I do Love my sister even though i never show it._

_I hope you know me better now with those five questions. I'm not stuck up like everyone thinks i am and i hope you will get to know me better in the future._

Fred smiled as he turned to the other parchment and looked at it. It had the same questions but the answers were needing answered. He realised that he was meant to fill it out and owl it to her. He quickly began to write it out in his own words now.

_Question 1: When is my birthday?_

_Answer 1: April ninth_

_Question 2: What do i want to be in the future?_

_Answer 2: Taking over my dads joke shop and maybe a Hit wizard(arresting dangerious criminals)_

_Question 3: Salty Snacks or Desserts?_

_Answer 3: Salty Snacks_

_Question 4: Whats my favourite colour?_

_Answer 4: Red_

_Question 5: What you dont know about me?_

_Answer 5: I was named after my fathers twin who died and sometimes i get called Junior._

Fred folded the parchments up and slipped them back into his pocket. Hoping to deliver it to her when they got back to London.

Tess was outside with Hugo and Louis. They were skiing again and Hugo was trying so hard not to fall down the hill in the process. It was there last day in the french Alps and Tess felt rather disappointed.

"Just hold my hand" Tess bit the bullet and put out her hand. The skiis placed on there feet. Louis rolled his eyes and bit back a smirk as Hugo gladly took her small hand in his. "Now, lets go"

They began to skii down the mountain. Hugo gripping tess's hand. The wind blowing threw there hair and passed there faces. Tess let out a shriek as ice began to fly off the ground and pass there faces. Hugo tried to dodge the ice but wobbled on his skiis in the process. Tess gripped at his hand tighter as they almost reached the bottom. She was determined not to let him fall and admired his determination to try again even though he knew each time he was going to fall.

Hugo felt relieved when they stopped at the bottom of the mountain. Tess let go of his hand and turned towards him. Her smile never leaving her face despite the fact that they now had to walk back up that mountain to the hotel.

"You did it without falling" Tess said happily clapping her hands. Hugo grinned feeling rather proud of himself but blushed deeply when Tess leaned up and kissing his cheek.

"Thanks" his voice shaking as he touched his cheek tenderly.

"Now we have to walk all the way up there again" groaned Louis feeling rather lazy.

"We can do it like we have done since we got here" Tess told him as she proceeded up the hill with Hugo and Louis. There calves in pain once they managed to get to the top.

Tess took off her skiis and slipped on her shoes as did Hugo and Louis. "I can't believe we have to go home tomorrow but on the plus side, back to hogwarts"

"Yeah" Hugo said sarcastically. "The homework is always something to look forward to" he rolled his eyes and Tess laughed despite the fact that she enjoyed the homework. "Homeworks not that bad"

"Trust you to say that" Hugo smirked. "You enjoy the wizarding homework"

"Well i did grow up with muggles and went to a muggle school. The wizarding world fascinates me" she said in a matter-of-fact tone as they entered the hotel room and Rose came rushing over. Hugo was rather protective of his older sister after what had happened, so his face instantly went into worry mode.

"You okay Rosie"

Chad came up behind her as Rose stopped dead in her tracks breathing heavily. "You need to pack your bags before tomorrow. Mum is on the warpath due to her pregnancy and is now yelling at dad" Rose paused as Hugos eyes got wider. "She kind of threw the television remote at him and it hit him in the nose. Blood everywhere"

"You can't make me see her" Hugo panicked as he covered his nose. Charlie was walking towards them, to see his favourite nephew. "Hugo, you look like you have seen a ghost"

"Mums pregnancy hormones have come to life and she has made dads nose bleed" Rose told him causing Charlie to howl with laughter. He turned at a sixty degrees angle and called out. "Bill, George. I'll give you a right laugh. Hermiones on the warpath and made Ronnikins nose bleed"

Georges laughter could be heard threw out the lounge. Bill looked concerned before laughing with George as they imagined Rons face.

"Hey it's not funny" Frowned Rose as she lifted her fist to lightly punch her uncles stomach. "Daddy is bleeding and you're laughing at his pain"

"Sorry Rosie. Forgot you were a daddys girl but come on it's hilarious" chuckled Charlie as Hermione came out with an angry look upon her face. "Hugo Ronald Weasley!"

George and Bill ducked for cover as an angry Hermione used Hugos full name. Hugo backed up against the wall as Tess and Louis began to chuckle and watch as Hermione advanced on her son. Charlie got infront of Hugo protectivly. "What's he done Hermione"

"He hasn't packed and we leave Tomorrow morning" Hermione raged as Ron came into the lounge rubbing at his nose that he had fixed with his wand. "You are you're fathers son all over."

"All this over not packing" Ron rolled his eyes as George and Bill looked to see if they could see blood on his nose but no, it was gone.

"You Ronald Billius Weasley, are the reason why i am like this. I'm a balloon for godsake and your red headed child is squeezing my bladder like a chew toy" she huffed folding her arms around her belly.

"Sweetheart calm down" Ron said as he heard loud sniggers from George and Bill in the background. Hermione suddenly burst into tears and ran towards Rons waiting arms and hugged him tightly, soaking his shirt with her tears.

"Bloody Hormones" muttered Ron earning a chuckle from Hugo and Rose. Hugo slowly moved around his parents and hurriedly went to his room to pack. Tess followed and decided to help him.

The two friends got to work packing his suitcase. Tess stayed clear of his boxer shorts, letting him pack those as she didn't want him to see her blush.


	21. Home

The flight back home the next morning was rather dull. They had to get up rather early in the morning to have breakfast and make sure everything was packed. They just fell asleep on the plain ride home. Before Tess knew it, she had awoken at noon as her stomach began to rumble. There was only twentie minutes left until they landed. She felt someone beside her, pass her a bar of chocolate and a packet of crisps. She turned to see Hugo awake, munching on his crisps and chocolate discreetly.

"Where did you get them?" Tess took the chocolate and crisps gladly.

"Dad packed them. The airplane snacks are expensive" he shrugged as he shovelled the chocolate bar in his mouth.

"One day, you are going to get fat" tess told him as she opened her crisp packet.

"Then i will be Jolly. Like santa clause" Hugo told her with a grin on his face as he finished his crisps and continued to munch on the chocolate. Tess rolled her eyes and laughed at him.

They landed in London ten minutes later and once they got there suitcases, it was the same routine. Six in each taxi and six in each car. Ron dropped Hugo, Rose, Chad and Tess at the house while Roxanne and Fred stayed in the car to go to the leaky cauldron. He saw Harrys car stop. He had James, Albus in his car that he would obviously be taking home. Molly, Lucy and Dominique dived out of the car and towards Ron and Hermiones home. They were getting the floo network home with there parents. Harrry waited with the kids while Ron took Roxanne and Fred to the leaky cauldron.

He waited outside the leaky cauldron until he saw a taxi pull up and George and Angelina dived out of the car.

"Thanks Ron" Angelina said threw the drivers window as Roxanne and Fred slipped out of the car. "Hope all is well with Hermiones hormones"

"Yeah, please take a picture next time she clobbers you one" Chuckled George. Ron gave him a rude hand gesture before driving back to his cottage.

Tess, Hugo, Rose and Chad were sat scoffing a pizza at the kitchen table when he walked in. Ron stole a piece of pizza before walked up the stairs to bed tiredly. He flopped onto his bed where Hermione lay also trying to get a nice snooze.

"So i take it you guys will be staying until tomorrow" Rose said as she looked at Chad and Tess. Tess and Chad both nodded.

"Great, your bed is probably still made from when you last slept in it" Rose said to Tess who yawned sleepily. She didn't like being woke up early.

The four wandered up to there beds and instantly crashed out onto there beds. Chad had wandered into Roses room just to say say something before he fell asleep. He crashing out beside her. Not knowing the consequences he would receive in the morning from Ron if he ever found them like that. Tess ignored them as she fell into a deep sleep on the spare bed. Dreaming about going back to hogwarts and what an amazing holiday she had.

_A/N sorry this isn't long but i couldn't think of anything and i was hell bent on giving you four chapters._


	22. Back to private drive

"WHAT THE BLIOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

Tess dived up out of bed as did Chad from where he was sleeping beside Rose. Ron looked about ready to murder Chad for sharing a bed with his only daughter. Rose sat upright as Hugo came rushing into the room, knocking into Ron just to see what was going on.

"Oh, Mr Weasley nothing happened" Chad tried to say as Rose was going bright red, hiding her face in her pillow.

"For your sake i sure hope nothing happened" Ron raged as he took a few menacing steps towards him. Hermione wobbled in, holding her belly tightly. "What's going on, i heard shouting"

"Chad here was sleeping in Rosies bed" Ron snapped as he glared down at Chad who was looking at Rose for help.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Chad and Rose while Hugo was smirking. She then turned to Ron and rolled her eyes. "Honestly Ronald, we slept in the same bed many times when we were dating. Right after the war"

"That's not the point, we were eighteen not thirteen or fourteen"

"Can i just say, nothing happened" Chad tried again. "I just crashed out on Roses bed, she was already asleep. I do not want sex that bad"

Hugos mouth gaped open and then looked at Ron who also had his mouth gaping open. Hermione smirked into her palm. "Look if they say nothing happened, i believe them"

"We only slept, we were tierd" Rose decided too but in now. Ron let out a sigh and retreated from the room. Hermione turned back to everyone. "Okay, get dressed. Breakfast is on the table" she then left the room, leaving the four standing in Roses room.

Chad flopped backwords onto the bed and Rose bit back a laugh that had threatened to erupt when her dad was going spare.

"I'm glad you find that funny" Chad sat up and began to tickle Roses sides, making her giggle uncontrollably.

Tess stood up from her bed and casually looked for some clothes to wear trying not to disturb the Rose and Chad moment. Hugo snuck out of the room and ran up to his attick bedroom to get changed.

Once everyone was changed and downstairs. Chad and Tess had there suitcases at the bottom of the stairs and were now eating there breakfast. Ron kept glowering at Chad making him slightly uncomfortable.

"So when are you two going home?" asked Hermione as she ate some bacon.

"I think it would be best if i go after breakfast" Tess said with a small smile. "My Parents will probably be wanting to see me"

"I will also go after breakfast." Chad scooped a bit of egg into his mouth as Rose looked slightly upset about the fact that he would be leaving so soon.

"Oh and Rosie, remember today you are going to the Ministry" Hermione said with a grin. "Your father's taking you"

Rose almost squeeled with delight. She couldn't wait to see all the departments of law that she could be involved in after she finished school.

After breakfast, Chad kissed Rose briefly not wanting to be hexed by her father who was watching them carefully before slipping into the fireplace and zooming off to ireland with suitcase in hand. Tess turned to Hugo. "I'll see you at hogwarts" she gave him a brief hug before rushing out to Rons car. He was taking her back to her home at Private drive.

The car drive there didn't take that long and when she got there, she noticed Fred coming up the path. "Is that Fred?" Ron asked as him and Tess came to a stop. "yeah" tess slid out of the car and ran over to her house door where Fred was standing.

"Why are you hear"

Fred almost jumped out of his skin at Tess's voice. He whipped around and grinned. "Hey Tess. I just came to see your sister"

"That's obvious" Tess opened her front door and invited Fred in. Waving at Ron who was now driving down the street, going back to the cottage.

"I'm home" Tess yelled. "Milly, Freds here"

Milly came crashing down the stairs as Sarah and Dudley came running out of the living room and engulfed Ttess in a warm hug. Milly pulled Fred by the arm out of her parents way and took him up to her bedroom. Her father seemed too interested that Tess was home that he didn't seem to realise that his other daughter was bringing her boyfriend up to her bedroom.

Once in the bedroom, Fred gave her a peice of parchment before looking around her room in interest. Milly opened it and grinned. "You read the parchment i gave you then"

"Course" Fred smiled as he watched Milly blush.

Downstairs, Tess was telling her parents about the holiday and the presents she had recieved for christmas. Mostly books, some clothes and a necklace from Hermione. Dudley and Sarah pulled out some christmas presents from them that Tess never managed to open on christmas day.

Tess recieved a few books one of which was a recipe book, a hair brush, a clock and some clothes.

She sat talking to her parents who wanted to know more about the holiday.

"The reason i came was to ask if you wanted to go on another date tonight and of course give you that" Fred said in Millys room pointing at the peice of parchment in her hand.

"Yeah, where are we going this time" Milly asked taking a seat on her bed. Fred stayed clear of the bed encase Dudley turned up and chased him from the room.

"Dress Casual" Fred clapped his hands. "You want to be part of the wizarding world and today you are going to be"

Milly tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I'm taking you to a quidditch game. Bought the tickets in november and then i shall take you on a broom ride"

Milly looked suddenly interested. A broom ride. The thought of going on a broom was a tad bit scary but she was willing to try it. "Okay,"

"Dress casual, like jeans and a t-shirt"

Milly nodded and pecked his cheek before he left and she had to find what to wear for the date tonight.


	23. Sealing a deal with a kiss

Fred arrived at five to take Milly out to there date. She was dressed casually like he wanted her to. It was the first time he had ever seen her in blue Jeans, a white tank top, a brown cardigan and a brown satchel bag on her shoulder. Milly expected to be going by floo network at the leaky couldron. She had only used the floo network once when her sister was first starting hogwarts and they met the weasleys for the first time. She was most surprised when they were walking towards a local wood. Her hand in his. She was going to ask where they were going but figured that he knew exactly where they were going and there was no point in ruining the surprise.

They came to a stop in the middle of the wood and Milly was looking around confused. In front of them was a disgusting old boot that looked too big to fit on either her or Freds feet not that she would want to wear such a disgusting boot anyways.

"Whats-"

"It's a Portkey" Fred told her. "Can be used by anyone even muggles. What you do is hold onto it and it will transport us to the world cup"

Milly took a deep breath, still holding Freds hand. They both reached out and grabbed the boot with there spare hands. Milly wanted to be sick at the feeling of the boot in her hand. She heard Fred counting down from five and the minute he reached one, she felt like she was spinning and let out a shriek as she felt the clouds around her and the cold air hitting her face.

Then, her feet slammed into the ground. She staggered forward and knocked into Fred, knocking him off his feet as the portkey landed beside them with a thud. Milly looked down at Fred blushing uncontrollably as she stood up and tried to compose herself. Fred got to his feet again and grinned. "We're here" Fred picked up the old boot and stuffed it into his bag. "Need to give the used portkeys back to the ministry. Uncle Harry set it all up actually and i need to give him it back"

Milly heard chearing overhead and clutched onto Fred hand as he led her threw the wood that they had landed in. The walked for a good twentie minutes, Milly listening to the singing and chearing that she heard from a distance. They emerged from the other side and Milly gaped at the gigantic stadium.

"Wow" Milly whispered. She realised that quidditch was a wizarding version of football. They were both incredibly popular.

Back at the Dursleys. Tess was walking down the stairs rather embaressed. She crept into the living room and found her mother alone, sat watching tv. Sarah smiled cheerily at her daughter but she guessed something was wrong. "Mum, i'm uh bleeding"

"Where darling" Sarah asked looking concerned. "Did you fall and scrape your knee"

Tess shook her head blushing embarrassedly. "Not that kind of bleeding"

It took Sarah a few seconds to get what she was referring to before her eyes widend. Tess looked away and Sarah gave her a small kind smile. "Come with me and then you and i need to talk"

"Mum, i know all about hormones. Hugos mum tends to show alot of them" Tess told her but Sarah was having none of it as she took Tess by the arm up to her room. Sarah opened a drawer before finding what she was looking for and gave the small white, one sided sticky object to her. "You know what to do right"

Tess nodded and disappeared into the bathroom. Despite the digusting situation, Sarah was glad that Tess had been here so she could witness her child change into a woman.

Sarah crept downstairs and Tess came down moments later. She took a seat on the couch and looked away embarrassedly.

"Sweetie it's nothing to be embarrassed about. You're twelve, it's natural. When you go back to hogwarts, there are probably spells for it that you can use while you're there." Sarah watched Tess wrap her arms around her stomach as if she was in pain. "It only lasts up to five to seven days. Besides i'm glad you're not doing a Milly"

Tess looked up confused. "What's a Milly"

"When Milly was twelve. She went threw a stage of screaming, being overly dramatic and lashing out at the least little thing"

Tess had to think about that before a memory came back to her. "Oh yeah" Tess suddenly realised. "She pushed me down the stairs and ripped up my teddy bear"

Sarah looked at her with sympathy. "Milly was a bit of a drama queen. You will be different though. You're too much of a calm, smarty pants to ever be a drama queen"

"Thanks mum." She paused before saying. "Don't tell dad. I remember him crying when Milly started it"

"Of course i wont darling, our little secret." Sarah promised as Tess sat back comfortably. "Now i'll go and get chocolate from the cupboard, make some popcorn and we can watch a movie. Pick one out before i get back" Sarah pecked Tess's forehead and left to go to the kitchen.

Tess fell to her knees and began to look threw the dvds that were lined up underneath the tv stand. She picked out just friends. Her favourite movie. Truth be told, she never watched much movies and when she did, she always had a thing for romantic movies about two best friends. It intrigued her about how two best friends could fall in love.

Sarah came threw with some popcorn in a bowl and a couple bars of chocolate. "What did you pick"

"Just Friends"

"I knew you would pick that" Sarah grinned as tess slipped in the movie in the dvd player before sitting by her mother and munching on the popcorn. The movie just started when Tess turned to look at her mother worriedly. "Will i get anymore fat?"

Sarah looked at her amused and poked her finger at Tess's chubby belly. "You're not fat and no you wont get fat. You will get bloated though"

Tess nodded and turned back towards the tv. Sarah wrapped her arms around her and held her tightly as they both ate the chocolate and popcorn. Becoming a woman was going to be hard.

Milly and Fred watched the quidditch game in the stands. Milly was rather fascinated with the way that the quidditch players managed to stay on there brooms without falling off. How the quaffles and bludgers never once hit the ground. She found herself enjoying the quidditch game and cheared when wales scored. Fred had now forgotten the game and was watching her with interest and a small smile plastered on his face.

Millys face seemed to light up as she jumped up in the stadium when wales scored yet again. Her teeth were pearly white and he could just make out the small blush on the apples of her cheeks. He looked away suddenly when she turned to look at him. He saw from the corner of his eye that she had turned back to watch the game.

The game was over fifteen minutes later when the irish seeker had caught hold of the snitch. Wales losing in the process. Milly groaned and Fred didnt have time to be annoyed with the fact that wales had lost as he was fascinated by the way Milly seemed to be enjoying herself.

The walk back into the woods was shared with small talk and Milly feeling like she was walking on air. "Are we getting another portkey"

"Yeah. There should be one up here. We will be going to my grandmas home"

Milly looked at him with a frown. "Your grandmas?"

"Yeah. She's got the biggest back yard and i want to put you on a broom. I think mum and dad are meeting us there" Fred told her as he came to a stop by a rubber tire. Milly felt sick at meeting the family as his girlfriend, despite the fact that she had met them before but not as Fred Weasleys girlfriend. She also got a bit sick at the thought of whizzing threw the air again.

She gripped onto the tire as did Fred and they were immediatly teleported to the Burrow. Milly stumbled forward and Fred caught her, his arms holding her steady. Milly looked around and saw that she was in the garden infront of an odd looking house, known as the Burrow.

Fred seemed to disappear and then come back with one broom. Milly eyed it with caution as Fred got onto the broom. Milly wondered if he got splinters sitting on a wooden object like that.

"Just sit behind me and hold on" Fred told her and Milly slid onto the broom, wincing at the uncomfortableness of the object that she was sitting on. She wrapped her arms around Freds waist and let out a shriek when they flew off the ground. The ground seemed so far away as they flew higher and swooped across the sky.

Inside the Burrow, Angelina was sipping at her cup of tea while watching out the window at her son and his new girlfriend. Molly was bustling about the kitchen as George stood by his wife. Both adults gazing out the window. "I think she could be the one to tame him" Angelina said suddenly breaking the silence. George rolled his eyes. "There's no way. He's broken alot of witchs hearts and i doubt that's going to change any time soon"

"Want to make a wager on it" Angelina said with a grin. George looked at her with interest. "If they get married. On there wedding day, you owe me fifteen gallons but if they break you, i will give you fifteen gallons"

George didn't even need to think about that. He put out his hand waiting for her to shake it. Angelina spat on her hand and shook it. The spit squelching against there hands. George didn't even seem disgusted, he was obviously used to it. He pulled Angelina towards him and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. Sealing there bet with a kiss.

_A/N aw i love writing Fred/Milly moments, i love Tess/Hugo even more. This was also a chapter about Tess becoming woman in a way and also to show some cuteness between mother and daughter because i havn't written much for them. Its mainly Dudley and Tess that have a very close relationship, so i wanted to show a mother and daughter relationship as well. Also in September i will be starting college, hopefully doing IT and Admin as my chosen coarse. So i probably wont be posting much then but this story will be done by then and i will probably be on my last sequel or just finished my last sequel of Tess's seventh year. I will most likely be starting a Lily and Scorpius fanfic or something by them. I just love them_


	24. Hogwarts is home

The day that broke Sarahs heart was when Tess had to go back to hogwarts. She hadn't seen much of her daughter this christmas and just didn't want her to go to that school just yet, though she knew that her daughter would have to go back.

The journey to the station was an incredibly short one for Sarah as Tess and Milly sat in the back looking out there individual windows. Milly hadn't said much about her date with fred that had happened only days before. She had only said that it was amazing and that he was a perfect gentleman.

Once they reached the station. Sarah and Dudley got out of the car and got a trolley for Tess's Suitcase and owl that was perched into a cage. Sarah put her arm around Tess's shoulders as they walked slowly toward platform nine and ten. Tess's eyes perked up when she noticed a family of three red heads and a bushy haired, pregnant female.

Sarah noticed and let out a sigh before turning to her youngest. "Be good, don't get any detentions and bring home good grades"

Tess hugged her mother tight with a promise that she will indeed bring home perfect grades like she wanted. Her father was next to hug and Tess felt like he didn't seem to want to let her go. He eventually let her go and Tess turned towards her sister who was looking around as if she was trying to find someone with caramel skin and Tess knew exactly who she was lookng for.

"Fred will write to you" Tess told her and Milly nodded feeling oddly satisfied. She turned back to her parents. "I'll see you in the summer" She kissed both of there cheeks before gripping her trolley and running threw the brick wall, ending up in platform nine and three quarters.

Tess rolled her trolley towards the train, grabbing her suitcase and owl as she went to find a spot on the train.

She found Hugo and Louis sat in one of the compartments and waving out the window to there parents. Tess sighed, she was finally going home. Hogwarts was her home. Tess took a seat beside Louis. "Hey guys"

"Hey" Hugo and Louis pipped up finally noticing her as the train took off bang on eleven. The three got some food from the trolley and began to discuss going back to hogwarts. Though Louis began a topic about his sisters wedding. The date had been set in july on the fourth. Her sisters birthday.

"I don't know if i will be able to attend. It's Millys birthday"

"Fred will be there. She wont care and she will probably want to spend her birthday with him anyway" Hugo pointed out. Tess tilted her head and had to agree that he had a point. Milly would want to spend time with Fred on her birthday, if they were still together.

It was getting dark when the train came to a stand still stop. People were as usual pushing and shoving to get off the hogwarts express. Louis, Hugo and Tess took a leap off the train. Tess couldn't wait to see Lily and find out what her and Scorpius had been up to.

Once they all had arrived at the castle. Hugos stomach began to make a growling noise, indicating that he was hungry. Which wasn't a big shock to Tess as Hugo seemed to always be hungry.

Hugo basically ran into the great hall and took his seat at the gryffindor table, hungry and ready to eat the feast that had yet to appear on the tables. Tess sat down amongst her ravenclaw housemates and Louis did the same with the Hufflepuffs.

After Professor Longbottoms welcome back speach to the students that had been away for christmas, the feast appeared much to Hugos relief who began to dig in hungrily to some chicken and sausages.

Lily was sat with Scorpius over at the slytherin table when Lily noticed Hugo, Tess and Louis at there tables eating. Lily jumped onto her feet alerting Scorpius to her leave from the table as she all but ran over to Tess at the ravenclaw table to great her. "Tess"

Tess grinned turning towards her best friend. "Lily, how was your christmas"

"Okay. I had Malfoy for company. We mostly trained for the match that's coming up though" Lily told her. "How was your christmas. I heard you spent it with my family"

"Yup" Tess said with a smile upon her rosy face. "Hugos mums pregnancy hormones are all messed up, we found a guy who trafficks woman which means grooms them and then sells them for prostatution. He almost had Rose till we saved her"

Lilys eyes widened at the news of her cousin who was sat at the gryffindor table beside Chad Finnigan. "So a typical holiday with my family then. Lost of drama"

"Pretty much" Tess replied.

The rest of the meal went by so quickly and before Tess knew it, she was tierd. She went up to the ravenclaw common room and walked tiredly up to her dorm. Her suitcase was already there, lying beside her bed. Tess flopped onto the nice comfy matress. It felt so good to be home.


	25. Slytherin vs Ravenclaw

A few weaks into January came the big match of Slytherin vs Ravenclaw. Tess was running threw the corridor to find Hugo and Louis. They were meant to be going to the quidditch match together to chear on Lily and in Tess's case both teams. Tess found Louis coming out of the library without Hugo. Where was he.

She didn't need to look far for the red hair and blue eyes as he was being dragged down the corridor by professor Hornsted. Tess and Louis looked at eachother and shook there heads. Hugo may have a good heart and was kind to those who were kind to him but if this was a muggle school, he would of been classed as the bad boy with the amount of detentions he recieved.

"It wasn't me. I was simply there at the wrong moment" Hugo told him but he had a firm grip on the back of the boys collar. Professor hornsted hair was sticking up in end and had gone a ghastly shade of white. While his face was black from dirt, he looked like he had just used the floo network and forgotten to brush the excess dirt from him.

"Really, then who was it" scowled Professor Hornsted still marching down the corridor. Tess and Louis ran after the teacher and there friend in bewilderment.

"Professor, what's he done" asked Tess trying to keep up with the long strides of the teacher and Hugos long legs. The Professor came to a stop and turned to glare at the two students. "It's none of your buisness. Shouldn't you be at the match"

"We are sort of waiting on Hugo Professor" Louis said in amusment as Professor Hornsted growled at them both. "This boy wont be going to the match today, not after what he's done"

"I DID NOTHING" Hugo snapped. Tess cringed at Hugos temper flairing up.

"Then who was it"

"I don't snitch" Hugo told him, his anger vanished in a flash as he smirked up at the Professor. Tess shook her head. It was clearly a family member that had done something to the professor because Hugo never seemed to snitch on his family. She betted anything that it had something to do with Fred and James.

Tess and Louis turned to eachother and then turned back to Hugo who was now smirking at them. His smirk was rather devilish but the kind of smirk that would make good girls swoon at the sight of it. Hugo winked at her as the Professor proceeded to drag him down the corridor.

Tess blushed furiously as Louis let out a breath of air. "Why can't he be good and not get himself into bother" louis asked not noticing the blush creeping up on Tess's plump cheeks.

"Because to Hugo being good is boring" Tess replied not taking her eyes from where Hugo and the Professor were once stood. "Better head down to the pitch then"

The two made there way to the quidditch pitch, both leaving there third friend behind to recieve his punishment. Tess and Louis pushed there way into the stands. They came to a stop beside James and Fred who were laughing about the latest prank they pulled.

"You do know that Hugo is in some big trouble" Tess told them. Fred and James looked at eachother and turned back to her. "We kind of figured"

"So it was you guys that pulled a prank on Hornsted"

"Of course. We were watching around the corridor when the explosion in the potions cupboard happened. We saw Hugo stood in the middle of the corridor at the time. Hornsted just saw him and instantley thought it was him" Fred chuckled. Tess looked at them, not in the slightest bit happy that they was the reason that Hugo was being blamed for something they did.

"He refused to snitch on you guys" Louis told them making Fred and James grin.

"I knew he wouldn't, we dont snitch on family" James said. Louis nodded. He knew all to well. Even Molly and Lucy who seemed to argue and act like they hated eachother, never snitched on eachother whats so ever.

Tess noticed that Lily and her fellow slytherins were flying onto the field. The Ravenclaws flew on after them. Both teams circiling the field. Once Madam Buns's whisle was blown, the game begun.

In no time at all, Ravenclaw had won 40 points while Slytherin had won 20. Ttess was earning disapproving looks from her ravenclaw housemates as she cheared for Lily to get the snitch.

Lily was looking around for the snitch that had yet to appear to her. The Ravenclaw seeker looked just as confused as they both looked for the snitch. Scorpius zoomed past Lily on her broom, quaffle in his grip. "The snitch is by the stadium, by Dursley and Weasley"

Lily turned around and dived towards the stadium. Not even bothering to say a quick thanks. Her eyes caught the snitch that was flying around by the stadium. This had caught the ravenclaw seekers attention as he caught Lily zooming towards the stadium. The Ravenclaw Seeker dived forward, rushing to retrieve the snitch before lily.

Lily never took her eyes from the snitch that had now moved from the stadium and was zooming towards the hoops where the Ravenclaw Keeper was hovering in front. Lily didn't see it coming, she just felt something smack into her side and knock her off her broom.

She was falling and falling downwords. Her side in pain. She heard a shout of someone screaming. "MALFOY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" The voice she reconized but couldn't put a face to it.

The next thing she knew was that she was flying again. Lily opened her eyes, thinking that she had been killed but was shocked when she saw that she was now holding onto Malfoys hand as he steared his broom. Lilys broom was in his stearing hand as he flew to the ground.

Tthe scream of outrage amongst the slytherins was defeaning. Lily looked around hoping that the snitch hadn't been caught yet. It hadn't as she saw the snitch from a distance still darting around. She heard Madam buns yelling at the ravenclaw beater that had hit a bludger into Lilys side. Zabini called for a time out and was granted by Madam buns and soon the two teams were on the ground.

Scorpius landed Lily safely on the ground. The broom was shoved into her waiting arms. Llily was in too much shock as she looked at Scorpius who saw Zabini charging at them. Scorpius was about to say something when Lily suddenly hugged him. Wincing as she felt pain in her arm that had wrapped around his neck. "Thank you"

"Potter, i thought we agreed no hugging" his arms were laying still beside him. Not knowing whether to hug her or not.

"Malfoy, what the fuck. You had the quaffle and then you dropped it to go and save her" scowled Zabini his fury clear as day in his eyes.

"I needed to help her or we wouldn't of been able to win this match" Scorpius snapped and Lily had never seen him look so determined in her life.

"I think my arms broken" Lily told the slytherins who all let out a groan apart from Scorpius who instead looked worried. "Maybe you should go to the hospital wing"

"WHAT" Bellowed Zabini in outrage.

"What about the game" Lily asked surprised that he seemed to care more about her than the game.

"You can't play with a broken arm."

"She will" snapped Zabini. The rest of the slytherin team watched in silence, not realy wanting to get involved.

Lily sighed when a sudden idea struck her. "You play reserve seeker"

Scorpius looked at her stund for a moment. "But i'm the chaser, you need Three chasers not two"

"Exactly, there's two more chasers. For us to win the game, we need a seeker. Malfoy, i choose you as reserve"

"Can we do that" Scorpius turned to ask Zabini to find that Zabini was sprinting across the pitch to madam buns. He came back moments later, his head nodding. "We can do it"

Lily smiled and turned to face Scorpius who looked like he wanted to be sick any moment. "Make me proud Malfoy. Win the game for the slytherins" Lily rested her hand on Scorpius's shoulder a little longer than she planned before sprinting towards the exit, her broom in hand.

"Lets go " tess said hitting Louis on the shoulder. James, Albus and Fred followed on. The five of them wondering back up to the castle, catching up with Lily.

"Lils, what happened" Albus asked as they got to the entrance of the castle.

"I broke my arm" Lily told them. "I put Malfoy as reserve seeker"

They made it to the hospital wing and Lily had to lie in the hospital bed and have a charm put on her broken arm. She had let out a shriek as she felt her bones being put back into place.

Lily flexed her arm once the pain was gone and now felt an annoying numb feeling. She had to stay there for at least ten minutes until the numbness disappeared. In those ten minutes, she wondered if Slytherin had won the game.

"Potter" Scorpius was walking into the hospital grin with a cheasy look on his face. Tess, Louis, James, Albus and Fred looked up at him enter and they saw the grin plastered on his face. Lily sat up in the hospital bed, ready to hear the news.

"We won"

_A/N so excited for tomorrow, getting my third tattoo and its the deathly hallows mark with Always written under it. Anyway Review as always_


	26. Valentines day

February Fourteenth came rather quickly after the Ravenclaw and Slytherin match. Tess didn't really like the thought of valentines but it was nice to think that she might actually receive something.

She skipped into the hall and her mouth hung open at the decorations that filled the hall. The walls were covered with large, pink flowers. Heart shaped confetti fell from the pale blue ceiling and worse yet, a dozen dwarfs waltzed in with bags over there shoulders and carrying harps. They were handing valentines out like they did every year.

Tess wandered over to the Ravenclaw table. Hearing Hugo who was sat with the gryffindors saying how it was the most disgusting day of the month. Tess expected that much from the boys from there year and she could see why, everyone seemed to be all lovey dovey and making goo goo eyes at one another.

After breakfast, Tess met Lily outside the hall and they made there way up to defence against the dark arts. They were walking threw the corridors but the hall seemed to be held up with students, craning there necks to see something at the front. Tess and Lily pushed forward, knocking into Molly Weasley II. "Isn't it sweet" Molly said turning towards them. "Hugo has got a valentines message"

Tess raised her eyebrow as she made her way to the front. Lily pushing past people, shoving students twice her size out of the way just to see what Molly had been talking about. They both finally saw what everyone was gawking at.

Hugo was stood there, blushing crimson as the Dwarf began to read out a poem:

_"The one_

_i love with all my might_

_the one_

_im thinking of every night_

_the one_

_that helps me make things right_

_the one_

_i dream of when i sleep at night_

_the one_

_i think of when i hug my pillow tight_

_the one_

_im not giving up without a fight_

_I love you Hugo Weasley"_

Tess couldn't blame Hugo for looking embarrassed, that was absolutely cringy. Tess noticed her dorm mate, blushing and looking away which made Tess painfully realize that her dorm mate had a crush on her best friend. Her dorm mate Ivy Belby. Her beauty was beyond compare with long brunette hair that reached her waist, ivory skin and eyes of emerald green that could give Harry potter a run for his money.

Tess shrugged it off, it wasn't like Hugo liked Ivy. He probably didn't even know who she was. Everyone began to move to there classes while Hugo stood rooted to the spot. "I hate this bloody day"

By lunch time. Everyone seemed to be receiving either cards, flowers or simple messages from the dwarfs. Tess felt slightly envious of Lily though, Lily seemed to be getting cards, flowers and messages from the dwarfs. Of course Lily would get valentines gifts. She was gorgeous with flaming locks of Auburn hair, chocolate brown eyes and soft milky skin. She smelled of Lavender and seemed to get on with the guys better than the girls.

Tess brushed off her feeling of envy towards her best friend and got to eating her lunch. Her smile faltering slightly as she had hoped to at least receive something today.

"Miss Dursley" called a dwarf suddenly and Tess looked up, confusion dawned on her face. The dwarf wobbled over towards her. Tess looked around at everyone, wondering if this was some sick joke. Everyone was just eating, not noticing that the dwarf was now stood in front of her.

"Yeah" Tess watched the dwarf take out a package from his bag, a letter and a single red stem rose. Tess calmly took the items from the waiting dwarf. "Who is this from"

"Can't give out that information" snapped the bad tempered Dwarf. The dwarf seemed to notice Tess's look of confusion before saying again. "I can't tell you who he is but he's a close friend. A really close friend"

Tess nodded and looked at Louis who was at the hufflepuff table and then turned to Hugo who was sat by his sister at the gryffindor table laughing at a joke that was just made. She slowly began to tear open the package tenderly. Ivy Belby sat across from her with a look of disgust on her butter wouldn't melt face. "Who would send you a present, freak"

Tess ignored the hateful comments and took out a box from the ripped package paper. She looked at the letter first, quietly reading it in her head:

_Dear Tess_

_Every girl deserves something for valentines day, so here's my gift to you._

_Happy Valentines_

Tess turned back to the box and opened it, taking a peak inside. She found herself staring inside at a dozen sweets and chocolate goodies. A small ribbon, bow hair clip that she had seen in diagon alley during the summer when she went with Hugos family to get her stuff for her second year.

"Ew" Ivy rolled her eyes and flicked her long brown hair over her shoulder. Tess pulled out the small hair clip and put it tenderly in her hair. Looking down at the letter and laughing cheerily at the hand writing. She knew who it was that had sent her something so kind. She however wasn't going to tell him that she knew his secret, she was just going to wait until he told her himself.


	27. Gryffindor tower ransacked

The second years were soon given an opportunity to choose there classes for third year during the easter holiday. Tess took it all rather seriously and wasn't sure what to choose. Divination, Arithmacy, study of ancient ruins, care of magical creatures and Muggle studies. She turned her nose up at Divination and decided to choose Ancient Runes over Divination. The next class she choose was Muggle Studies. Figuring that she grew up with muggles and thought that she would be rather good at something like that.

Lily decided on Divination over Ancient Runes. Thinking that Divination would be interesting to learn about the future and exploring the minds of those close to her. The second subject she choose from was Care of magical creatures.

Louis choose Ancient Runes and Arithmacy. The thought of Arithmacy and predicting the future was something that interested him. He wanted to try and see if he could infact try and see peoples futures.

Hugo however decided upon Divination and muggle studies. He knew growing up with a muggle born mother was a bonus for him because anything to do with muggles, he knew the answer.

Tess sat by the black lake reading a book after handing in her choosen subjects to her head of house. She heard footsteps rushing towards her and a shout of: "TESS, COME QUICK"

Tess dived from her secluded spot and jumped up onto her feet, snapping her book shut. "Lily what's wrong"

"Gryffindor tower has been ransacked" Lily gasped out, she looked like a scared little girl and Tess immediately thought of Hugo. Her mind running wild. "Hugo, is he alright. Tell me everything"

"He's fine" Lily was now close to tears. "but James is missing"

Tess felt a pang of guilt at being glad that Hugo was okay but James. He was missing. "How do you know he's not in the library or somewhere with Fred"

"Hugo was stood in the common room with him"

Tess gasped, covering her mouth with her hand "But you have to be a gryffindor to get in"

Lily was shaking, her tears rolling down her cheeks. Louis was stood beside her, resting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "The fat Lady portrait was destroyed. There was a big gaping hole where the portrait should be. According to Hugo, the intruder tried to grab him and James but Hugo dodged him as James got knocked out and ran towards the dormitory stairs by the time he turned around, the intruder was gone and James had been taken"

Tess ran towards Lily and hugged her. It was awful. The three walked up into the castle, they caught sight of Hagrid looking tear stricken by his hut.

"News travels fast" whispered Louis as the three walked into the castle and were immediately confronted of screams and a group of students stood watching the scene in front of them.

Tess noticed what appeared to be Alice Longbottom, hitting and punching at Professor Longbottoms chest. If that had been any ordinary teacher then Alice would be in a lot of trouble but seen as it was her father, it seemed to be acceptable. Alice's blonde hair was all over the place and tears running down her cheeks.

"FIND HIM DAD, FIND HIM" She was going really hard, punching at Nevilles belly. Neville lifted his arms up and tried to soothe her by pulling her close but Alice was having none of it. "YOU'RE HEAD OF OUR HOUSE, WHY CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING" She threw another jab at his stomach. Her shoulders shaking, grabbing a hold of her fathers robes. She was finally calming down and from what Tess saw, Neville looked like he was crying as well. He rested his hand on her head and ran his fingers threw her blonde hair.

Alice was now sobbing her heart out, eyes clentched shut as students in the corridor watched with a look of pity. "Please find him" Alice sniffed. "I love him dad"

Nevilles hand stopped rubbing her hair and his eyes had gotten wider with this new information. He shook away his thoughts and pulled away from her. "You love him" Alice nodded, confirming her statement from earlier.

"Then we will find him."

The whole weasley family plus two potters, two Longbottoms and one malfoy were summoned to the great hall. Hugo was sat beside Rose who was trying to comfort him because Hugo had it in his head that this was all his fault. Lily and Albus sat close together across the hall. Tears streaming down both there faces. Roxanne was stiffly sat at the gryffindor table. Fred beside her as he just staired at his finger nails, wanting so bad to be swallowed up. Dominique and Louis had yet to cry but they seemed to be holding onto eachother, scared encase one of them went missing as well. Molly was stairing blankly at a wall while Lucy sat beside her looking around fearfull. Frankie Longbottom was trying so hard to comfort her tear stricken older sister, Alice but nothing seemed to be working. Scorpius however was stood in a corner, feeling like he didn't belong.

"You probably all know why you are all here" Professor Longbottom spoke calmly though he looked upset to watch his oldest child look so broken. "James Sirus Potter was taken tonight and the fat lady portrait was destroyed. I'm going to be honest with you. I think one of the dark lords old followers were responsible. Acording to Mr Weasley" neville indicated with his head towards Hugo. "The person was wearing some kind of mask. Now you all are in danger. I have sent your parents letters home, to inform them what has happened and to ask them to stay awhile at hogwarts"

The Weasleys, the longbottoms, the potters and one Malfoy staired at Neville gobsmacked. "Even my parents" Scorpius suddenly asked and Neville grinded his teeth. "Sadly yes Mr Malfoy" he turned his attention the rest. "I know it will be odd at first and they have to sort there arrangements with there jobs first. I will be paying them to supervise, for any suspicious activity. Them being here for the remainder of the months we have till summer, might help"

"Where will they sleep" Dominique asked. Not sure if this was a good idea or not.

"We have already thought of that. The head boy and girl are to be going back to there house dorms and the head boy and girl bedrooms will be offered to them. Also the offices as well will be giving to those who don't get the head boy or girl bedrooms. The common rooms are also avalable" Neville paused as if he had forgotton something before saying. "You all will be sleeping down here tonight and in the morning, you can go back to your common rooms. The gryffindor common rooms portrait is to try and be mended or replaced with a different portrait."

Lucy looked rather upset, she liked the fat lady. Always found her funny.

"Come to the great hall at 9:30 on the dot. Sleeping bags and blankets will be layed out then" He dismissed them and they all walked out of the great hall in silence. The silence was rather terrifying but nobody knew what to say to eachother. Until Alice broke the silence, her sobs quieting down. "Fred, do you think he will be found"

Fred didn't look at her and didn't say anything for a number of minutes before finally replying with. "He's a potter, he will be found"

_A/N Lots of drama. Also i don't think the head boy and girl have there own bedrooms because its not mentioned in the books, i don't think but i have seen alot of fanfictions that have had the head boy and girl have there own bedrooms. The next chapter will be of the death eaters and James of course._


	28. A finger

Cold and damp. That's all that James Potter felt when he felt himself waking up. Stone and more coldness. He could hear people talking and he had a feeling he wasn't in the cozy warmth of gryffindor common room. He kept his eyes shut and listened to the voices.

"The boy, what are we going to do with him" asked a females voice.

"Potter will come in search for his son and when that happens Dolores, we will kill him for killing the dark lord" said a male voice. James mind was going wild, Dolores as in Umbridge. He had heard plenty of stories about her from his dad and uncles. The thought that she was stood mere meters away from him right now, sent chills threw his spine.

"And the boy" another male voice asked.

"The boy is crucial to luring Harry Potter to us and hopefully Weasley will be with him. We just need to keep the boy alive until he gets here and if Potter doesn't arrive in time, then we kill the boy"

James opened his eyes, he needed to get out of here.

"Next time i tell you to break into gryffindor tower, make sure you catch Ronald Weasleys children and those Longbottoms, i want to make them pay"

James had a funny feeling that this was Grayback that was speaking and he just knew that now was not the time to be scared. He needed to be strong and just find a way out of here. His eyes were now open and he could see about ten ex death eaters stood meters away from him in a very heated discussion.

"You just want the weasleys and Longbottoms because there fathers defeated you and got you put in Azkaban"

"I don't like your tone, Carrow" Grayback growled at him and Amycus Carrow stepped backwords, not daring to speak out of turn again.

Another woman that James saw looked just like Amycus but was female. She was about to say something when she stopped and was stairing at James. Her eyes boring holes into his green ones. "He's awake"

Grayback spun around as did the rest of the ex death eaters in the room. James dived up onto his feet and was attempting to run, until. "CRUCIO"

James hit the ground, his body shaking as his body filled with the most unbearable pain. Just when he thought the pain was over, it started up again. "CRUCIO, CRUCIO, CRUCIO"

He was screaming but nobody in the room cared. Tears spilling out of his eyes as he writhed in pain on the stone, cold floor.

"Grayback, remember. We can't kill him, not yet"

"Rookwood, i can do what i like" Grayback growled. "But you're right, we can however send the family a little something"

James finally stopped screaming, his mind going fuzzy. All he could hear was footsteps, coming over to his mangled body. His thoughts turned into panic but he didn't have the strength to move. "Alice" he whispered, thinking of her blonde hair and brown eyes. Grayback halted and his evel glare turned into a smirk as he looking down at the boy.

"Isn't Alice one of Longbottoms daughters" asked a voice that James didn't reconize.

"I believe so Jugson. Lets send her a little gift instead"

James felt Grayback kneeling beside him but didn't have the strength to move away. His arm was pulled at an awkward angle and for a minute, James thought he was going to lose his arm. He was slightly relieved when nothing happened for a few seconds but then the unthinkable happened. He could feel pain going threw his index finger and let out a scream. He turned his head to the side and his screams got louder when he saw Grayback holding a blade to his finger, cutting a way. Blood dripping onto the floor, staining the stone cold floor, a dark red. James could do nothing but scream as he felt the blade hacking at his bone. He turned the other way, not wanting to witness anymore.

The pulsing in his finger was distracting and he could feel no more pain, instead he could feel pulsing like a heartbeat going threw his finger. Then the pain surged up again after he felt his finger snap off his hand. Tears spilled from his eyes as he heard the laughter of all the ex death eaters.

Grayback heald up the boys finger that had been cut off from his hand. He slipped it into an envelope and wrote a little message on a peice of parchment, that too went into the envelope.

"How are we going to send it?" asked the female Carrow. None of them seemed to have Owls but Grayback just smirked and pointed out the window. "I believe that's Potters owl. It's been out there since Potter arrived."

The death eaters turned towards the window and sure enough there was an Owl sat outside the window.

"Smart bird" Jugson said as Grayback turned to him. "Go out and get the owl, Jugson"

Jugson obeyed as Uunbride kicked James's rather still body, receiving a groan in return. James was slowly meeting unconsciousness and was glad that he wouldn't be able to feel the pain once he was asleep.

Jugson arrived back with the owl, holding onto the birds wings. "The stupid Animal, bit me"

Grayback stepped towards the owl and attached the note to the owl with string. The owl snapped his beak at him but Grayback quickly moved away before the owl bit him. "Give this to Alice Longbottom" spat Grayback as the female carrow opened the window. The bird took one last look towards James before flying out the window.

"What now" Umbridge asked, looking away from the window.

"Now, we wait until tonight" Grayback told them. "I'm sending you back to hogwarts jugson but the Carrows must go with you and bring back a weasley or a longbottom. Don't let me down"

_A/N I'm using some death eaters where its not confirmed of there fate in the deathly hallows, Umbridge i think was put in azkaban but the carrows and jugson wern't mentioned of what happened to them. I hated writing this chapter but i loved it at the same time, also im planning something big for grayback to do to the next people he captures. Keep reviewing._


	29. No Mercy

The great hall the next morning was filled with not only students but Parents as well. Hannah Longbottom, Ron and Hermione Weasley, Bill and Fleur Weasley, Percy and Audrey Weasley, George and Angelina Weasley, Draco and Astoria Malfoy stood by the great hall door with Harry and Ginny Potter. Ginny was sobbing and all because her son had been taken.

Tess had never seen everyone look so sad. Her eyes glanced over at the gryffindor table and found Alice missing. A few moments passed and Alice finally walked into the great hall, tear stained cheeks. The minute she saw her mother was when she broke sown completely.

"Mum" Alice choked out as Hannah ran over to her and engulfed her into a hug. "He's gone" Hannah stroked her daughter hair, feeling herself start to cry. "I love him mum, i really do"

Hannah was down right gobsmacked at her daughters confession, Ginny seemed to stop sobbing on Harrys chest, long enough to look at Alice. "Oh Alice, we will find him" Hannah kissed her daughters head and watched as Alice wandered over to the gryffindor table.

Professor Longbottom assigned, Ron and Hermione into the gryffindor head boy and head girls bedroom for them to sleep. Harry and Ginny were to sleep in the gryffindor common room, George and Angelina in a teachers office, Percy and Audrey in another office, Bill and Fleur in the Hufflepuff head girl and boy bedrooms, Draco and Astoria in the Slytherin common room and Hannah in her husband office.

Ron looked slightly annoyed that his wife had came, because she was seven months pregnant. They had a big fight before they came together and Hermione was not going to leave him to look after the school without her.

Owl post began to arrive, dropping letters and packages into there owners waiting hands. Albus frowned when he noticed something. "That's James Owl"

Everyone fell silent as they watched the owl swoop down and stop infront of Alice. Alice stared at the owl and began to untangle the envelope from the bird. Looking at her name written on the back. "It's not James's handwriting" muttered Alice and with shaky hands, she began to open the envelope.

The letter came out first and she skimmed it over. It wasn't a threatening letter but it did say something about James and that he got what he deserved. Graybacks name was written at the bottom. She didn't understand what that meant until she emptied the rest of the envelope out into her hands. A finger.

Alice let out a blood curling scream, more tears erupting from her eyes. Hannah was the first to rush over and let out a gasp at what was in her hand. "His, his, finger" Alice stuttered.

Ginny shrieked as Harry took the letter and read it over. Alice staired at the finger and turned around quickly, emptying her stomach on the floor. Professor Longbottom rushed over and was about to take the finger from his daughter palm but Alice heald onto it, charming up a jug of water and ice, dropping the finger into the jug.

"Alice, what are you doing" Fred asked looking at her with sympathy.

"He needs his finger and when he's saved, he can get it put back on" Alice noticed the look of uncertainty on everyones faces now. It seemed like they wern't sure if James would be alive now or not. "I know he will be saved and if you lot arn't going to do anything, then i am"

"Alice, hunni" Hannah tried but Alice grabbed the jug of water, ice and a finger. Then left the great hall, heading to the hospital wing.

Everyone was at a loss of what to say. James's finger had been cut off. Ginny was sobbing harder at what she had saw, crying onto Harrys shirt. Harry was still looking down at the peice of parchment, reading it over and over again.

By lunch time, Tess walked into the library and noticed Alice sat at a desk. She was staring at her fingers and her eyes were red from crying. Tess hesitated before walking over to comfront the tear stricken girl. Tess slid into a seat opposite Alice and they sat in silence.

Tess decided not to ask her how she was, it was pretty obvious how she was. So instead she said in a reassuring voice. "We will find him Alice, James is strong"

Alice nodded, wiping her tears from her face. "I'm sneaking out tonight"

Tess looked at her in horror. This girl was clearly broken hearted and wasn't thinking straight. "What?"

"I need to find him. I'll get a broom from the broom shed and search for him in flight"

Tess shook her head, not quite believing what she was hearing. "Alice, that's a bad idea. You don't know where to start"

Alice didn't say anything for awhile, just sitting in silence and Tess knew that the silence meant that nothing could change Alice's mind. "That family will make you do crazy things, you never thought possible. What would you do if it was Hugo that was taken"

Tess looked at her, eyes widened. She looked around, hoping no one heard that before turning back to the other blonde. "What do you mean?" Tess decided to play dumb but Alice raised her eyebrow at her. "I was at Filchs funeral remember, everything you said to hugo was said in front of everyone. Everyone knows how you feel apart from Hugo. So tell me what you would do if Hugo had been taken"

Tess didn't even need to blink as she spoke honestly "I would look for him, until i found him" Tess stood up from where she was sat and gave Alice a warm hug. Alice clung to her, gripping the younger girl tightly. "I'll come with you, you shouldn't be alone. Lily and Hugo would most likely want to come as well."

"I don't want you to get into trouble"

"Honestly Alice. If it's to save a friend, then i would do anything"

Alice smiled, her first smile since James had been taken. "Thank you Tess"

That night. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Draco and Astoria were guarding parts of the school. While the rest of the adults were sleeping. They would swap over after three hours. It had just turned twelve and getting past the parents on duty was going to be rather hard unless of course you had James invisibility cloak. Fred had heard what alice had planned to do and given her and Hugo the invisibility cloak.

Alice and Hugo were underneath the invisibility cloak, making there way threw the corridors. Tess, Lily and Louis were tagging along and had been hiding in the bathroom since ten.

The two of them tapped onto the girls bathroom door gently as to not attract attention. Hugo got out from under the cloak as Tess, Lily, Louis and Scorpius poked there heads out.

"Malfoy" Hugo frowned. "You invited Malfoy"

"He wanted to tag along" shrugged Lily smiling at Scorpius who was putting out his hand and grabbing at the cloak to get under. Lily, Louis and Tess followed, getting under the cloak. Hugo did the same again. The six of them squeezing under the cloak as they tried to get to the doors.

Hugo and Lily felt there hearts racing when they saw Ron and Harry pass them. Once the two men disappeared around the corner. The six under the cloak ran for the doors. Alice tried the door but it wouldn't budge, it was locked.

"The doors locked" Alice pulled out her wand and tried to open it. There was some charms that wouldn't allow the door to open by magic. Scorpius then dangled something in front of her.

"Keys? Where did you get them?" Alice asked in surprise that a Malfoy could be that smart.

"Stole them from your dads pocket when he wasn't looking, after he locked the doors of course" Scorpius jammed the key into the hole and twisted it until the door made a clicking noise and opened.

The six dived out of the door and ripped the invisibility cloak off there heads.

"Alice, are you sure you want to do this?" Tess asked. Alice ignored her as she began to walk in the direction of the quidditch pitch. Going to the broomshed to retrieve some brooms. The walk was short lived when Hugo seemed to tense behind them. Tess looked at him concerned. "Did you hear that?" he asked jumping as everyone in front continued on there way to the broomshed. "Hear what?" Tess asked as she tried to listen for mysterious noises but heard nothing.

"I must of imagined it" Hugo muttered as him and Tess tried to catch up to the group. This time Tess stopped as she heard rustling from a distance. "Hugo, did you-"

"I heard it" Hugo said before she could ask him. "It's probably just the-"

"STUPIFY"

Hugo wasn't able to finish his sentence as he was knocked in the air and hit the ground, banging his head on the ground. Tess shrieked alerting the group in front who had whirled around.

"Hugo" Tess gasped. The group noticed two more death eaters emerge from where they had been hiding. Lily stepped backwords, gripping Malfoys arm.

"Well you just made our job a whole lot easier" smirked a man that had stunned Hugo. Tess shook with fear, bending down to see if he was alright. There was a gash upon his head. Alice stepped forward grinding her teeth. "Where's James?"

"Ah, you must be longbottoms oldest. He's been asking for you"

Alice's heart soared and during the circumstances, she wasn't scared. She stepped forward and the female deatheater known as one of the carrows, thought that Alice was about to take out her wand and fight. The female hit her with a quick stunning spell, knocking her out cold.

"Now we have a Longbottom and a weasley. Graybacks going to be proud of us" smirked Jugson. "Lets say we take the rest to him" Jugson caught sight of Scorpius searching for his wand while holding Lilys arm. "Stupify"

Scorpius didn't let go of Lily even when he was hit with the stunning spell. Sending him and Lily to fall threw the air and hit there heads on two rocks.

"Talk about hitting two owls with one stone" smirked one of the carrows. Tess whipped around. Louis and Tess the only ones still stood rooted to the spot. Tess leaned over and whispered into Louis's year. "Run"

Louis looked at her, confused. "What, no i can't"

"You have to. You need to go and get help. I'll hold them off but just run" Tess told him, Louis stepped to the side. The death eaters eyeing the two of them until:

"Steleus" the hex shot out of the tip of Tess's wand and hit Jugson. Causing the male death eater to start sneezing uncontrollably. Distracting him from the task at hand. Louis took his chance and ran back towards the castle. The carrows saw this and were about to send some stunning spells towards him but were distracted by Tess shouting. "Rictusempra"

The female carrow dropped to her knees and began laughing uncontrollably. Feeling tickilish all over.

Tess noticed the male Carrow turning his attention back to louis who was running back to the school.

"Protego Totalum" She shouted out and a small sheild was cast over the area where Louis was running.

Louis made his way into the castle and began screaming to alert everyone. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Draco and Astoria emerged from where they had been guarding. Professor Longbottom came from his office along with Hannah.

"Louis, what's wrong" Hermione asked.

"Alice, Hugo, Tess, Lily and Malfoy" was all Louis said making them more confused. "We all went out to try and find James. We got ambushed, three death eaters emerged. Knocked Hugo out, knocked Alice, Malfoy and Lily out. Tess, she told me to run and then she began to shout hexs and spells."

The Adults stared gobsmacked. Ginny, Hermione, Astoria and Hannah suddenly burst into tears and they all ran towards the door. Running out into the grounds following Louis. Wands in there hands. They stopped suddenly. The death eaters and children were gone.

"There gone" Hermione gasped. Tears streaming down her face.

This was war. Grayback had messed with the wrong parents and from the look on Harry, Ron and Dracos faces they wern't thinking of sending Grayback to azkaban if they caught him. Instead the idea of azkaban was wiped from there minds and replaced with murder. After this, Grayback and his followers were not going to recieve mercy from any one of them.

_A/N Its getting darker in my story, right now. Tell me what you think, no flames. Two chapters will be posted tomorrow night as usual, so you don't have to wait that long to find out whats going to happen._


	30. Graybacks revenge

James was sat, curled up in a ball in a stone cold room. His hand throbbing from where his finger had been cut off. The throbbing would not cease and the more he thought about his friends, his family, Alice. The more his head started to hurt. He didn't even realize what time it was and he wasn't at all tierd. After what had happened, he expected to stay awake until he was home safe.

The door to the dungeon opened and James expected to see Grayback come back for another finger. He was absolutely horrified when he saw who it was. Hugo, Lily, Tess, Alice and Scorpius were thrown into the dungeon. Falling flat on there faces. James stretched out his legs and looked at them.

"James" Alice ran over to where he was sitting. The carrow siblings suddenly pulled Hugo up. "No" Tess dived up and ran to the bars of the dungeon that had been slammed in her face and locked. They had taken Hugo. "Let him go" Tess thrashed about hitting at the bars for effect but the Carrows merely laughed at her.

"Are you alright" Alice fussed, lifting up his four fingered hand and stared at the hole for where his index finger should be. "I was so worried"

"Alice, i'm fine" James told her but Alice just shook her head, not believing a word. She kissed his hand and then wrapped her arms around him, giving him a hug. Tears excaping her eyes as she embraced him. "I'm so glad you're safe"

James smelled the strong smell of Apples as he hugged her. Though the little time that he had been there, he had missed her the most.

"I hate to break this lovely moment but Hugos up there probably being tortured" Snapped Lily. James got to his feet and Lily hugged him. She was glad her brother was okay but Hugo was in trouble.

Tess slid down the stone wall as she heard Hugo screaming from upstairs. He sounded in pain and she felt physically sick. Scorpius leaned up against the wall wondering if his dad was searching for him.

"How did you get here" James asked trying to drown out the sounds of Hugo screaming from upstairs. He cringed as the sounds got louder.

"We were going to go looking for you and then some old death eaters saw us and took us" Alice told him, not moving from James's side. She was scared encase he would jsut disappear from sight. James looked at her, smiling for the first time since he had gotten there. Alice leaned up on her toes and kissed his cheek.

The screaming of a boy in pain got louder and Tess jumped up onto her feet, banging on the walls. "Hugo"

"We have got to get out of here and save him" Scorpius suddenly said threw the screams.

"There not going to kill him" James suddenly told them. "There just going to have fun with us until our parents arrive to save us"

"Which could be hours or weaks away." Lily groaned. They all sat in silence, listening to Hugos yells from upstairs. Tess had enough and began to search for her wand. She groaned when she realised that she must of dropped it when she got knocked out.

James noticed her looking for something, he leaned over and pulled something out of his sock, holding it up.

"You have a wand and you havn't tried to get out" Scorpius looked at him, shaking his head.

"I just remembered about it. I put it in my sock before i was taken." James shrugged. "Anyway, this isn;t hogwarts. We can't use magic outside school"

"For once James, i don't give a stuff about the rules. I just want Hugo to be safe" Tess snapped, snatching the wand from the boys grip. The wand felt weird in her palm, it hadn't chosen her but she at least hoped that this would work for her.

"Tess, think about this for a minute. You get expelled, you can say goodbye to using magic" Lily tried to reason but Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Just knock the door down Dursley"

"Malfoy" Lily shrieked. "She will be expelled"

"It's either she gets expelled or we all die waiting" Scorpius snapped. "And i choose to live, so knock the god damn door down"

"Don't Tess" Lily said causing Scorpius to shoot her daggers. Jame and Alice looked at the fight like they were watching a ping pong game.

"Do it" Scorpius argued. Tess gripped the wand and sighed. "We need a plan first, none of us have wands apart from James's"

"Apparation" Scorpius jumped up excitedly. They all looked at him and shook there heads, that was a dumb idea.

"It's too dangerous Malfoy" Lily told him. "You have to have a licence and also you could get splintched, we havn't been taught about Apparation yet"

That was the end of that plan. Scorpius slid to the floor. They sat in silence, just thinking about what to do. It could take awhile before there parents figured out where they were.

Hugo was lying on the stone cold floor, to weak to stand up. His arms sprawled across the floor. Hugo could feel himself sinking into unconsciousness. The gash upon his head was dripping, crimson blood upon the floor.

He cringed and bit his lip when he felt someones foot, kick him in the gut. "Stop" he hissed.

"So, he finally decides to speak" laughed a woman in pink at the back.

"Why are you doing this" Hugo asked, ignoring the blood pouring from his skull.

"WHY?" Bellowed Grayback, grabbing Hugo by the throat. "Your blood traiter father defeated me"

"It couldn't of taken much to defeat you" Hugo smirked and then realised what he had said. He didn't understand why his cocky side choose to come out at this moment of time and as expected Grayback had smacked him at the side of the head, knocking him to the ground. Grayback pulled him back up. The smirk that was plastered across his face, made a shiver run down Hugos spine. "Don't you dare speak like that to me" he hissed. "Do you think you're loved, Weasley."

"I know i am" Hugo spat

"You wont be for much longer"

Hugo was about to give him a smart ass comment when he felt two sharp teeth, digging into his arm. His screams started up again, the venon rushing threw his arm and grasping around his vains. The sharp teeth left his arm even though it was clear grayback didn't want to. Blood dripping from his chin. Grayback was now filled with anger more to himself for having to keep that boy alive. He smacked Hugo in the face, scratching the boys eye with his nails. A long scar dragged down from his eyebrow, down his eyelid and stopped upon his cheek bone.

Hugo looked to the side of his arm, feeling his arm pulsing uncontrollably as the two holes in his arm caught his attention. Fighting back the tears that were threatening to erupt. Graybacks nails dug deep into Hugos left arm, dragged down and watching the skin rip. Hugo winced and screamed.

He needed help, he didn't know what Grayback was doing to him but it was extremely painful. The pain was disappearing into a painful pulsing sensation that was going threw all his injury's. He just hoped that Tess was safe down in the dungeons.

_A/N Poor Hugo. Remember to Review and pray that they will be safe. :)_


	31. A plan

The great hall was filled with familys of the missing and teachers. Rose was crying for her brother as she held onto her parents Ron and Hermione. Hermione had tear tracks down her face as Harry paced. He was trying to think of where they would of been taken. Ron was sat angrily glaring into space. Ginny was hugging herself as she thought of her son and daughter being hurt in anyway. It wasn't something a mother wanted to think about.

"When we find Grayback, i'm going to kill him" Ron hissed, his voice low with anger. "I'm going to kill him with my bare hands"

"For once i agree with Weasley" Draco growled. His son and Wife were the only ones that meaned so much to him. Astoria had given him a second chance and a son who he thought he didn't deserve and to think that his son was taken from him, angered him.

Harry stopped pacing suddenly. His little girl and oldest boy, snatched from death eaters that wanted him, struck him the most.

Neville was reading over the old daily prophet as he tried to get his head around it. Watching Graybacks face on the daily prophet, made him want to attack. "Hugo and Alice are in more danger"

Harry stopped and turned towards Neville confused. "What do you mean"

"Grayback wants revenge for me and Ron because we defeated him. He wants to get to us more. Harry, your kids are just for effect. He took James when he was actually trying to get Hugo but Hugo ran and managed to get away." Neville told them. "The person who took James, knew he was a potter because his picture is on the daily prophet along with the rest of our kids. He took James to try and lure you, Harry to him because he knew Ron would go with you"

Harry blinked rapidly. For once he wasn't hunted and it felt good to know that he wasn't the most wanted for the death eaters anymore but it angered him that his son was used.

"Grayback probably told the death eaters to go back to hogwarts and get a Weasley and a longbottom" sighed Neville. "They didn't make it into hogwarts because the kids had left the grounds after hours. Which made there job a lot easier. They probably took the rest of them because they were all there."

"So, Hugo and Alice are more likely to be hurt" Hannah asked looking up with tears in her house.

"My son had his finger cut off" snapped Ginny jumping up in anguish.

"Yes but i don't think your son will be killed" Neville snapped back. This only made Hermione and Hannah bawl loudly. "Not that they will be killed" Neville backtracked.

Hermione began to play with Roses red hair. Her mind going wild with thoughts of her son being hurt. It had been four hours since the kids had been taken. The minute the kids had been taken, all the parents had been woken up and then had to wake the other kids which included. Rose, Dominique, Molly, lucy, Fred, Roxanne and Albus. Louis was already awake, becouse he had raised the alarm.

"I didn't know this was going to happen" Fred suddenly spoke, resting his head in his hands. "If i knew, i wouldn't of given Hugo and Alice the invisibility cloak"

"It's not your fault" Roxanne rubbed her brothers arm comfortingly. The Weasleys were all very close and yes they had fights but if something happened to someone, there would be hell to pay. Rose and Hugo were the most closest brother and sister. Nobody had ever seen them fight, they seemed to be so close that they reminded a few people of twins.

"Patronus" Ron suddenly said looking up. His brain turning as he actually felt like he had a good idea.

"What?" Hermione looked up confused.

"What if they could master a patronus and send it to us with a message, saying where they are"

"Ron" Harry shook his head. "They have never done advanced magic like that"

"But they have seen us do it" Ron argued. "And we have all of our childrens wands but Hugos and James. James wand wasn't found in his dorm or in the common room. My bet is that he still has his wand on him and Hugos wand wasn't found outside where he was taken"

"Ron i still don't know" Hermione shook her head. "There outside hogwarts, they can't use magic."

"If it gets them safe, then the rules can be stretched" Neville said, agreeing with Rons idea.

"Our patronus's will find them, there like owls. So all we have to do is tell them via the patronus how to conjure up a patronus." Ron marveled at his own brilliant idea. It sounded so simple, yet Harry wasn't convinced.

"Ron, i don't know. What if the death eaters are with them in a room. James and Hugo might get there wands taken from them"

"It's worth a try" Ron had stood up but Ginny stopped him. She gave him a small watery smile. "Let me do it. I need to do something useful"

Ron nodded and watched his sister conjure up her white horse patronus. The horse galloped about the great hall, showing off to everyone who was watching the horse. The horse trodded back to Ginny and looked at her, knowing full well that she was going to send it with a message.

Ginny began to speak. "I hope you get this and i hope you're all right. I need you to do something for us, try and conjure up a patronus if you still have your wand James. What you do is think of a happy memory, the most happiest you have ever been and say 'Expecto Patronum'. When you do, your patronus should appear, just speak to it and it will absorb your message and take it to whoever you choose to send the message too. Love you" Ginny watched as her patronus got ready to gallop away. "Find James Sirus Potter"

The Patronus galloped off threw the walls and disappeared. Taking the message to James Potter where ever he was.

"I hope your plan works ron" Ginny sat back down, her eyes red from crying.

"Me too" Ron muttered as all they could do was sit and wait. Wait for a reply, wait to hear if there children were already. If they never got a reply in the next hour, they would come up with another plan, to try and track down there kids. Harry was debating on whether to go to the Ministry and into the Auror department to get a few Aurors out searching.

_A/N I don't know if patronus's can find people by just there names because i cant remember. So in my story, that can happen. I have seen alot of Authors change part of there stories, so this is the part im changing due to the fact that i simply cannot remember if a patronus can find a person by just a name being given. So don't bash me for it._

_Please Review_


	32. Cougar

"Where are we anyway?"

"In a dungeon" Lily told him, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Scorpius looked at her, his jaw clenching as he forced a fake laugh. "I admire your ability to joke at a time like this" he tutted. "I meant, where are we?. Are we in Scotland or London. We got apparated here right, so we shouldn't be that far from where we were apparated from"

Scorpius had just said the most smartest thing that surprised them all in that moment. " There's a window in the hall where Hugo has probably been taken. There was just trees like we were in a wood or a forest"

"Forest?" Scorpius looked deep in though as he tapped the back wall.

"Malfoy what are you doing?" Lily asked.

"I have a plan" Scorpius said. "And it involves the wand"

"Malfoy, we can't. The person who uses magic, will get expelled" Lily sighed. Scorpius turned towards Tess who was still holding the wand. He took it from her and turned to the back wall. "Right, i want you guys to run. I will save Weasley but just run"

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" James asked holding onto Alice who refused to leave his side for the time being.

"The wall is hollow." Scorpius tapped on the wall to prove a point. "Outside this wall is fresh air and the wood that you saw potter" Scorpius told them. "If i knock this wall down, then you guys must run and not look back"

"No" Lily gasped. "You can't"

"I can, now stand back" Scorpius ordered them. James was actually surprised that a malfoy was helping them. He stepped backwords, pulling Lily and Alice with him. They stood by Tess.

Just then a Horse Patronus galloped through the stone wall. James gasped as his mums voice came out of it. _"I hope you get this and i hope you're all right. I need you to do something for us, try and conjure up a patronus if you still have your wand James. What you do is think of a happy memory, the most happiest you have ever been and say 'Expecto Patronum'. When you do, your patronus should appear, just speak to it and it will absorb your message and take it to whoever you choose to send the message too. Love you"_

James grasped the wand from Scorpius and tried to think of a happy memory. The happiest he had ever been. Thinking of his parents, his family and his friends "Expecto Patronum"

Nothing happened and James mentally kicked himself.

"Think of something that makes you warm inside. Come on James" Lily said clapping her hands.

James sighed and tried to think of the happiest memory that made him all warm inside. Alice. Alice and her apple scent. The way she made him feel, when he first saw her after hours of him being trapped in a dungeon. He pulled that memory forward to his mind. "Expecto Patronum" Nothing happened. James was about to give up, until blue form of a Cougar came out of his wand. Growling and looking deadly.

"You did it " Alice squealed, hugging James as the Cougar sat in front of James, casually licking at its paw.

"Right say something" Scorpius Hissed. James took a deep breath as Alice pulled at his sleeve. The Cougar sat up alert. "Mum" James sighed. "I don't know where we are, we are in a dungeon. In a house that's in a wood or a forest. Please help. Hugo. He's being tortured. Hes screaming and we don't know what's happening to him. Knowing Hugo, he's probably given Grayback cheek" James forced a laugh. "Look, we are in a wood or a forest. Hugo's being hurt, i have four fingers on my right hand instead of five and Tess looks about ready to kick graybacks arse. The death eaters are Grayback, Jugson, The carrow siblings and Umbridge. The rest i don't know there names. Please find us. Love you too"

The cougar absorbed the message and pounced through the wall. Ginnys horse Patronus stayed rooted to the spot before bowing its head in front of james and nuzzling its face into James shoulder. Like a mother would do to comfort there young. The horse suddenly looked up and trodded over to Lily, doing the same as it had done to James.

Lily sighed, feeling like she had a piece of her mother in that room. The horse Patronus stayed in that room, to comfort Lily and James, like a mother would.

"I still say i need to bust down that wall" Scorpius spoke watching Lily cuddling up to the horse patronus.

"Lets just wait" Alice said hoping that the adults would find them soon. Hugos screams got louder in the distance and Scorpius cringed.

"No, i can't wait. You're fooling yourself" Scorpius hissed. "All they know is that we are in a wood or a forest. It might take ages before they find us and i don't know about you but i don't want Weasley to die up there. So i shall take this" Scorpius snatched the wand from James's grip and turned to the wall.

"I didn't know you actually cared" Lily frowned.

"I don't care, i just don't fancy going to another funeral" Scorpius snapped. Lily rolled her eyes, knowing full well that, that was not the case.

"So you're going to take down the wall then" Alice asked, standing up. "Yeah. We have already used magic due to the patronus. So i figured, knocking a wall down doesn't really matter." Scorpius said, taking a deep breath, looked at the wall and pointed the wand at the wall. "Bombarda Maxima"

The wall exploded with such great force, covering Scorpius and the rest in dust. Scorpius turned to everyone else with a grin upon his face. "Now go, i'll save Weasley"

James and Alice ran out into the wood. Lily paused in front of Scorpius, shaking her head. "You're crazy"

Scorpius gave her a small smile. "I'll be okay, now go."

Lily sighed, taking one last look at Malfoy before running out into the wood. The horse patronus followed them. Lily turned around for Tess to follow.

"I'm not coming" Tess told her and Lily gave an exasperated sigh. "Tess-"

"No, i'm going to help malfoy. You lot go. Please, i'll be fine" Tess turned to Scorpius who was shaking his head at her. "You can't get me to leave without saving Hugo"

The two turned to see Lily, Alice and James looking at them before doing as Scorpius asked and running through the wood.

"Ready?" Scorpius asked as they heard someone coming down the steps to see what the noise was.

"I'm ready"

Scorpius gripped James wand as the dungeon door creaked open. In walked Jugson, with his wand in his hand. Jugson looked gormless at the exploded wall.

"Pertrificus Totalus" Scorpius flicked james wand. Jugsons arms, legs snapped together and he fell straight down. Scorpius smirked. "Idiot"

The two stepped over Jugsons binded body and proceeded to walk through the corridors. Hugos screams were getting louder and Tess was wrapping her arms around herself as she walked. Hating the sound of Hugo in pain.

James, Alice, Lily and the Horse Patronus were walking through what appeared to be a forest. The forest looked strangly familliar to them all but they couldn't seem to put there fingers on it. Alice turned around to stare back at the house at the bottom of the forest but it was gone. "The house, it's gone"

James and Lily turned back around and to there surprise, the house was gone, they couldn't see it. It then struck James that the house probably had protective enchantments on it. So anyone who was stood a mere meter from the house, couldn't see it. "Protective enchantment. Anyway, doesn't this forest look familliar to you guys" they continued to walk.

"Yeah, i thought that was just me." Alice muttered as they made there way through the forest. The sun was starting to come up and before long everyone at hogwarts would be wakening up.

"Are we in the forbidden forest" Lily suddenly asked. Knowing that James and Alice were thinking the exact same thing.

"We can't be" Alice frowned though she knew that it was possible.

"I think we are" James said as he came across some black flowers at the bottom of a tree. A sound of some sort of engine came from somewhere in the forest. Lily, Alice and James proceeded to run in a direction which they hoped would lead them out.

There was loud thumping, making its way through the forest. They expected some sort of creature to attack them but when the thumping stopped and nothing happened, they opened there eyes and found half a giant, standing not that far away. Staring at them with watery eyes. "Hagrid"

The horse patronus seemed to sence that they were safe now and disappeared in a blue mist.

"What on earth" Hagrid gave them a watery smile and walked towards them. Giving each one a hug. "Everyone is so worried. What happened?"

"Grayback. Hugos being hurt, he's back in that house that's deeper in the forest. The house has protective charms on it, to keep it hiden. Tess and Malfoy have gone to save him" Lily told him in a rush. Hagrid stared wide eyed at them as he examined James's four fingered hand. "Well, you're safe now. Lets get you back to hogwarts. We can get some help"

_A/N Review,The next chapter is of the adults in the great hall. Also Jame's patronus, i liked the thought of his being a cougar. I don't think any other wizard has a cougar as a patronus, so i was trying to be original._


	33. What to do

The great hall was silent as the sun was coming up. In a few hours, children would be entering the great hall for breakfast and they would all find out what had happened. Ron and Harry were holding there breaths, both ready to storm to the ministry and get some Aurors, apart from themselves out on the case.

Then surprisingly a cougar patronus shot through the wall, Growling. The Adults jumped up as the cougar spoke in James's voice:_ "Mum I don't know where we are, we are in a dungeon. In a house thats in a wood or a forest. Please help. Hugo. He's being tortured. He's screaming and we don't know what's happening to him. Knowing Hugo, he's probably given Grayback cheek... Look, we are in a wood or a forest. Hugo's being hurt, i have four fingers on my right hand instead of five and Tess looks about ready to kick graybacks arse. The death eaters are Grayback, Jugson, The carrow siblings and Umbridge. The rest i don't know there names. Please find us. Love you too" _

Ginnys breath hitched at her sons words. She turned to see Hermione covering her face with her hands. Crying and bawling. Ron however was growing angrier at the minute. His fists clenched. His son was being tortured and all the flashbacks of Hermiones torture came back to him. He swore he would never let that happen to Hermione again, he didn't think his children would be victoms of the assault. "I'm gonna kill him" Ron snapped, his blood boiling. Ginny looked sympathetic as Harry made his way over to the cougar patronus. Generally surprised that the plan had worked.

"There in a wood or a forest. They apparated, which means they can't of gone far. London or Scotland for sure." Neville looked deep in thought. "So name all the forests or woods in London and Scotland"

"Forest of dean" Hermione sniffed. "The forbidden forest" hermione paused. "There's too many to count"

"Hermione, Hugo will be alright" Harry said trying to soothe her, though it had no effect. "He's a fighter, just like his mum. Me and Ron will go to the ministry and get alot of Aurors out looking" he looked determined. Hermione wrapped her arms around her seventh month pregnant belly and nodded. "I just want my son back safe"

Harry and Ron were about to leave the great hall when Hagrid walked in with Lily, James and Alice. Everyone jumped up out of there seats. Rose was looking around frantically for her brother but found that it was only those three.

"Found these three wandering around the forbidden forest. Turns out, they were taken to a house in the forest" Hagrid told them. Astoria looked at the three, dread filling her face. "Where's Scorpius"

"He went to save Hugo. He blasted down the wall and told us to run. So we did, Tess stayed behind and the two were going to try and save him" Lily told them. Hermione choked back a sob as Harry, Ginny and Albus were hugging James and Lily tightly. Neville, Hannah and Frankie were seeing if Alice was perfectly fine, which she was.

"Right, i'm going to the forest" Ron said storming towards the door. Hermione gasped and grabbed onto his arm. "I'll go with you"

"Hermione-"

"Don't you dare say, i can't go because i'm pregnant. This is my son as well, Ronald Weasley and nothing can stop me from going to get him"

"Hermione, this is death eaters. If you get hit by a curse, i wont forgive myself. You know as well as i do that there's a high possibility that you will lose our baby, if you got hit by hexes or spells"

"Ron's right hermione" Ginny sighed. "Let him and Harry go"

Hermione scowled. She didn't like being restrained. She stood there with her hands on her hips, determined to fight back. Ron could only guess that her tongue was clicking in her mouth, ready to give a serious tongue-lashing.

_A/N Sorry its short. The next one will be of Hugo, Scorpius and Tess. Review_


	34. Fiendfyre

The walk through the corridors of that run down old house, was the most terrifying experience, Tess had ever felt. Tip toeing through the house with Scorpius by her side and a wand in his grip. The screaming of Hugo had stopped and Tess felt even further away than so close. They stopped outside a door and Scorpius placed his ear over the door, trying to hear what was being said in the room.

"See if anyone loves you enough to stick by you when they find out what i have given you" came a voice from inside the room. Tess and Scorpius realised that it was Grayback. Tess felt her hands going sweaty as she could just imagine what was happening to Hugo in there.

"How are we going to do this" Tess whispered. "There's nine death eaters in there now and there's only two of us with one wand"

Scorpius seemed deep in thought before finally saying something that Tess found completely stupid. "Maybe, knock this wall and door down. It will crush some of the death eaters"

"That's ridiculous, you might hurt Hugo" Tess gasped. Shaking her head at that very bad idea.

Scorpius sighed. "Okay, have you got any bright ideas"

"No" Tess whispered. Her mind going black, until an idea popped into her head. "You learnt to fight from Hugo, right"

Scorpius nodded, not sure what she was getting at.

"Well, how about, i use this wand and you use your fists."

Scorpius looked intrigued by that plan. He didn't think he would be able to take down nine death eaters with his fists though. He was about to comment on that plan, when he heard footsteps coming towards them from the door. Both children hid at each side of the door, in the shadows.

A plump woman in pink came out of the door, holding her wand in her grasp. She walked forward and was immediately shot down by a stunning charm hitting her in the back from Scorpius. "Eight death eaters to go" he grinned as he passed her the wand.

Tess looked quite terrified, looking down at the stunned form of very pink lady. "Lets go" she heard Malfoy telling her. Tess nodded and they both ran into the room, alarming the remaining eight death eaters. Grayback grinned evely and Tess was staring wide eyed at Hugos form. Scorpius dived at one of the carrows and the rest of the death eaters were grabbing at there wands. Tess ducked to avoid the killing curse being shot at her. She threw a protective charm at Malfoy to avoid him being assualted during him knocking the Carrow brother out.

"Malfoy. I have an idea. Get to Hugo, pick him up and run at the door" Tess heald the protective charm over Scorpius until he had scooped Hugo up. "Oh my god, he looks bloody skinny, yet he weighs a ton" groaned Scorpius as Tess took the charm off him. Just as Scorpius ran for the door.

Tess threw a couple of stunning spells at the carrow sister, who fell down by her brother. Grayback lifted up his hand to stop the remaining death eaters from fighting.

"Come on Dursley" Scorpius shouted out from the door, not sure what her plan was but he hoped it was a good one.

"You care for him, don't you mudblood" Hissed Grayback.

"More than you will ever know"

"Try caring for him when you realize what he will become"

Tess didn't know what he meant by that and just muttered an incantation. Scorpius wasn't expecting the next thing that happened. Fire appeared from the wand with a roaring, billowing noise. The flames were of abnormally large size and before Tess knew it, the fire was very difficult to control. She spotted Grayback from the cornor of the room, disappearing from sight. Apparation.

Tess tried to move towards the door with the fire engulfing the room, so quickly that the remaining death eaters didn't have a chance to think. "Malfoy, go find a spare door that leads us out of here. Quckly." Tess yelled, unable to control the thrashing fire that was destroying everything in sight. Her face burning hot and sweat dripping from her forehead.

Scorpius lookied down at Hugo in his arms and ran down the corridor to find a door. He searched each room in a matter of seconds. Knowing that if he didn't find one soon, they all would perish in the blitz of the fire.

He found a door at the very back, unable to open it. Angry and frustrated, Scorpius set Hugo to the stone cold floor and proceeded to hit the door with the soul of his feet. Kicking at it, putting all his weight on one foot. "Fucking open" Scorpius growled, kicking at it one more time. The door cracked open and Scorpius dragged Hugo out into the open. "TESS" He yelled, not caring about using her last name at a time like this.

Tess was now walking into the corridors backwords, trying to control the fire that was turning into beasts of some sort. Dragons and Snakes being the ones that made Tess quake.

"Use Forestall-Fyre" yelled Scorpius over the loud blazing noise of the fyre. Tess gulped, unable to control it for much longer. "Forestall-Fyre" Tess gasped out as she felt herself choking on the smoke coming from the flames. The flames seemed to cease at her words and then die down. Tess turned and ran towards the door before the whole house crumbled. She had just managed to dive out of the house before the house came to a grizzly end, collapsing on the dirty ground of the forest.

"You okay?" Scorpius asked as Tess reached out and pulled herself towards Hugo who was still out cold. "Oh Hugo" she examined the bite mark, the scar on his eye and the deep scar tracing all the way down his arm. "Please wake up"

Scorpius picked up Jame's wand and turned to take in his surroundings. He didn't need to look that far before he realised where they were. "We're in the forbidden forest"

Tess finally looked up and couldn't believe how stupid the death eaters could be. The forbidden forest, they were closer than she thought. Tess ran her fingers through Hugos ginger hair. "Give me Jame's wand Malfoy. I need to heal Hugo"

Scorpius gave it to her without any questions. Tess pointed the wand at the deep gash on his arm. "Vulnera Sanentur"

The gash remained. Only healing small amounts of the deep cut. She tried again desperately but to no avail.

"We need to go" Scorpius told her as he lifted Hugos unconscious frame into his arms and scowled. "Don't you dare tell Weasley that i carried him" Scorpius hissed and Tess had to have a chuckle to herself. No matter how nice Scorpius was, he would always be the same old Malfoy.

_A/N Its not mentioned what stops the Fiendfyre curse, so i just made one up. Yup, Grayback is still alive. So we havn't seen the last one him. He will definitely be back._


	35. Lycanthropy

Hermione pursed her lips. Despite what her husband said, she was going whether he liked it or not. "You can't stop me Ronald Weasley" Hermione pushed past him and Ron scowled at his wifes determination. It was a blessing but a curse. He saw everyone shaking there heads at Hermione as she proceeded to the door. Just then the door burst open and Scorpius came rushing in with Hugos body tangled in his arms.

"Scorpius" Shrieked Astoria. James, Alice and Lily gave a great sigh of relief but that vanished when they saw Hugos, unconscious with various wounds. Ron scooped Hugo out of his arms and gave Scorpius a forced smile. Tess ran forward as did Hermione. Both girls terrified for the consequences.

"We need to get him to St mungos" cried Hermione as she looked down at her baby boy that refused to stir.

"Madam Rice is in the hospital wing. She will be able to do things much quicker" Neville told them. Ron didn't even think, he just went with instinct and ran out of the great hall to the Hospital wing. Hermione, Rose and Tess running after him. Trying to catch up with the long strides.

"Oh Scorpius" Lily gasped out, not even realising that she had called him by his first name as she dived into his arms. Hugging him tightly. The looks they both got were either out of anger or confussion. The anger mostly came from Draco as Astoria ran her fingers through her sons hair.

"Potter, i didn't know we were on first name basis" joked Scorpius, though he was glad to touch her and feel her. The young potter had made him feel things that he never wanted to feel.

Lily pulled away with a smile on her face. "I'm so glad that you're alive" she took a deep breath and joked. "If we had lost you, we would of had to find a new chaser"

Scorpius laughed bitterly at the failed attempt of a joke, ignoring the odd and knowing glances they were recieving from the adults and the kids. "We should probably go and see how Weasley is"

Lily nodded as together they walked out of the great hall to the hospital wing. Louis running after them as Astoria then yelled after them. "I want to know how you excaped later on"

Harry and Ginny left to go to the hospital wing to see and hope that Hugo was going to make a full recovery.

In the hospital wing, Madam Rice was getting potions ready and occasionally taking quick glances at Hugo. She looked upset and Hermione dreaded what she was going to say. "Is he alright, he will wake up wont he"

"Yes Mrs Weasley, he will wake up. In time" She paused by the bed, putting the potion down as Harry and Ginny walked in.

"Then, why do you keep on looking at him like that"

Madam rice choose to ignore her as she quickly got to work making a potion of a mixture of Powdered Silver and Dittany. She quickly applied it to the fresh bite on Hugos arm, sealing it closed. "Mrs Weasley, this is a wearwolf bite"

Hermione didn't want to think what that meant and refused to even acknowledge what Madam Rice was thinking. "I am well aware"

"Mrs Weasley, i thought you were smarter than that" tutted Madam Rice before looking sympathetic.

"Will you just tell us what's happening to him" snapped Ron. He was never one for being patient.

"A wearwolf bite is almost fatal, Mr and Mrs Weasley. Applying this mixture will seal the wound but for a price. The wound is very deep, you see and an infection was already spreading. Lycanthropy. This mixture keeps him alive but he will become a wearwolf every fool moon"

"He-he-he can't" stuttered Hermione looking down at her son terrified.

"I'm afraid, it's out of my hands. I can't stop the infection spreading and i can't stop him from turning into a wearwolf. I'm deeply sorry"

Tess stood up and wandered over to the side of Hugos bed. That's what Grayback meant when he said: "Try caring for him when you realise what he will become" Tess hadn't a clue what he meant but now she did. Her mouth felt dry and there wasn't a dry eye in sight.

Ron was holding Hermione in his arms as she cried into his shirt. No mother wanted this for there child. Rose stepped forward, her eyes never leaving her brothers. "At least he will be alive" Rose forced a smile but Tess knew that she was worrying about Hugos condition. Harry and Ginny felt almost guilty. There son and daughter had came out unmarked while Hugo had came out with a worse fate than death.

"Will he know us" Tess asked, forcing herself to swallow. Madam Rice smiled reassuringly.

"He will remember everything about you, until the fool moon. When the fool moon hits, he will kill his best friend if he had a chance"

"He wouldn't kill me" Tess told her, strongly believing that despite Hugos condition. He would still remember her.

"The wolfsbane potion will leave him with his human mind during transformation. Try that. Give it to him on the night that a fool moon will appear."

Tess ignored her as she just tried to listen to Hugos steady heartbeat that indicated that he was still alive. Madam rice, mended Hugos gash on his arm. Pouring some Dittany on the gash.

"This can't happen" Hermione breathed out as Ron tried to soothe her.

"Hermione, love. It's okay. Remember Professor Lupin. He got bitten young and he was completely fine. He even got to attend Hogwarts during his school years. We can work through this."

Hermione looked at him and knew that he was completely right. Remembering professor Lupin, remembering him, had made her come out of her heartbroken state. Hugo was going to be fine, just needed to take a potion every full moon. He would still be able to accomplish so much, he would even be able to fall in love and get married. Teddy. He had been born without his fathers wearwolfness and instead got most of his mothers traits.

"He will wake up tomorrow morning" Madam Rice told them. "You have to let him rest"

Everyone proceeded to leave the room apart from Hermione, Ron, Rose and Tess.

"Miss Dursley?"

"I'm staying here, just for a little bit. I want him to see me when he wakes up" Tess yawned, she hadn't slept in twentie four hours and hadn't registered how tierd she was. Lucky for her, it was still the easter holidays.

Madam Rice looked stern but all that melted away, when she saw the devotion in the young witchs eyes.

"We will need to talk to Neville about this" Ron sighed as he thought of what a mess, everything had become.

"Maybe later" Hermione ran her fingers through her sons red hair and kissed his forehead gently. Madam Rice realized that was her cue to disappear, deciding to tell Professor Longbottom about the terrible news that was to come to one of his students.

Tess soon found herself drifting off to sleep, resting her head against the space on the bed while holding his hand. She squeezed his hand before she was met with complete darkness and drifted off to sleep.

_A/N I bet no one expected that. Told you Grayback was going to leave his mark on someone before he goes back to azkaban but this isn't the last we see of Grayback, he hasn't been caught yet. So he should make an appearance in the next few sequels. Please review_


	36. Animagus

Sun was streaming into the hospital wing window. Tess was stirring in her sleep, her hand mere meters away from Hugos hand. She felt someone touch the back of her head and looked up to see Hermione smiling down at her. "What time is it?" Tess asked, yawning.

"Eleven" Hermione told her as Tess turned to see that Hugo was still in a deep sleep. She gripped at his hand once more as Hermione placed a peice of parchment on the bed. Tess took a glance at the parchment and noticed that all the full moon dates were written on it and the next full moon was next weak.

"Thank you" Tess muttered looking at a sleeping Ron and a sleeping Rose who were snoring at the other side of the bed, on there chairs.

"Neville came in this morning, Hugos allowed to stay of course but on the night of a full moon, he must take his potion and head down to the shrieking shack. I would like it very much, if he wasn't alone during the transformation. Maybe you could stay with him, those nights that a full moon occurs. He wont attack if he takes his potion"

"Thank you, Mrs Weasley"

Hermione gave her a stern look and Tess backtracked. "I mean Hermione" it felt weird to say the elder womans name. She was so used to calling her by her married name. Hugo began to stir, twitching his hand in Tess's. Tess gasped and gripped his hand more tightly. Hermione quickly nudged Ron and Rose awake. Halting there snores.

"Hugo" Tess watched with relief when she saw his piercing blue eyes for the first time in what felt like years. Hugo was staring at her and then turned to his parents and sister. Remembering everything and was really happy to have been saved. He of course didn't know the outcome that had happened.

"What happened?" hugo croaked out, his mouth dry.

"Well" Tess didn't know where to start. "Me and Malfoy saved you, the rest of the death eaters are dead, due to a fire. Grayback apparated away though and the house that we were in was in the Forbidden forest"

"You're kidding" Hugo gaped at her. "Thanks for saving me" he said , sitting up in his bed. Tess looking down, she didn't deserve a thank you, after all she hadn't saved him in time to prevent his fate.

"Don't thank me, seriously. There's something you should know" Tess looked at Ron and Hermione for help but it was Rose who began to tell him what had happened.

"You were bitten by Grayback"

"I know" Hugo looked at the sealed wound on his arm. "It's gone now though"

"You see the thing is" Rose hesitated. "The bite was fatal and Madam Rice obviously sealed the wound but you already had an infection due to the bite Grayback gave you. Hugo, you're going to change into a werewolf every full moon"

Hugo was staring at them all, like they had gone mad. He thought that this had to be some sort of joke. No way was he a werewolf, it didn't seem right. The thought made him sick. "Can we do something"

Hermione let out a sigh and sat on the bed at Hugos thigh. "No honey, we can't. Look i have made a list of all the full moons that occur this year. You can take wolfsbane potion on the night of the full moon. You can still attend hogwarts but have to go down to the shrieking shack on the nights of the full moon"

Hugo was barely listening as the thought of turning into a werewolf, made a shiver run up and down his spine.

"Also, when you're home for the holidays. I can make the potion from scratch and you can sill roam about the house but as a werewolf"

"Doe's everyone know" Hugo asked. Thinking about the torment he would face because of what had happened to him.

"Everyone knows about you guys being kidnapped but the whole werewolf thing was a secret. Until Lily and Malfoy were talking loudly about it in the corridors. The whole school knows what you will become every full moon" Rose told him and Hugo slumped back on the hospital bed. His life falling apart. There was nothing to cure him, there was nothing to make him go back to normal.

"Will my transformation hurt"

Hermione hesitated before forcing a smile. "Let's not worry about that right now." Hermione said looking away. "Lets talk about your birthday" she quickly changed the subject. "That's coming up"

"Mum, my birthday is the first of july. We are in April"

"It's still coming up" hermione told him sternly and Hugo had a feeling she was changing the topic on purpose. "Now, what would you like"

"To not be a werewolf" Hugo hissed, not caring if he sounded mean and unfeeling. He was angry that he had to have this fate when he would of proffered death.

"We will help you" Tess told him, letting go of his hand. "I am going to look for something that might help you being a werewolf"

"Tess, there's nothing" Hermione tried but failed as the younger witch gave her a stern look before turning back to Hugo. "I'll come back later" Tess paused by the bed for a few moments before leaving the hospital wing to head down to the library.

Tess had been sat in the library for a few hours, flicking through the pages of books after books, trying to find a way to help Hugo. The more books she looked at, the more it had turned impossible for her to find something that could help him.

"Tess, what are you doing?" Came Frankie Longbottoms voice. Tess didn't bother looking up as she snapped the book shut.

"Trying to find a way to help Hugo"

"Yeah, i heard about that. Is he okay"

"What do you think" Tess snapped, glaring down at the useless book in front of her.

"Well, you know that you can't change what has happened to him but you can help him in other ways. Try a book on shapeshifting. Animagus. You can change into an animal at will and that way you can be with Hugo when he hasn't taken his potion. The werewolf side of him wont attack if you're also in animal form but it is a lengthy process might take a year or two to master"

Tess dived from her chair and began to search the sections of the library. She knew she had read something like that before. She found a book on shapeshifting and pulled it from the book shelf. Making her way back over to the desk. Sitting down as she began to flick through the pages. "Thanks Frankie, you're a genius"

"Don't mention it" Frankie grinned as she went to stand up but Tess instantly stopped her.

"Is Alice and James an item yet" Tess asked curiously. Frankie laughed and shook her head. "She's hoping for James to make the first move but i think she's going to have to make a move on him. She's going to be waiting a long time for him to ever make a move" Frankie told her. Tess giggled at the thought of how boys can be so dim-witted. "Anyway i'll see you Tess"

Tess turned back to the book and quickly read through it. It was most definitely going to be difficult. You needed to brew a potion that would determine what animal you would become before becoming so and the Potion took two months to make. Then alot of Transfiguration and charm work were used and there was no guarantee it would work. It was known to work for very powerful and skilled wizards and witchs. Practising the charms and Transfiguration, could take up to four or more years to master though it was possible to master it in two years.

It was the best she had. Tess listed down the ingredients for the potion, the transfiguration spells and the Charms. The spells sounded difficult and the potion was definitely going to be complicated but it would help Hugo to know that he wasn't the only one that would turn into an animal.

_A/N Hope you like this chapter. It is not confirmed what you have to do to become an Animagus, so i just guessed with a potion, Transfiguration and Charms. Review._


	37. Moose

Hugo had finally left the hospital wing. The adults had decided to leave. After all, all nine death eaters were dead. The only one still out there was grayback. Ron and Harry had decided to go back to working in the ministry to try and catch Grayback. Ron was determined to catch him, he was angry with how much pain the wolf had given his family.

Hugo felt his face going red when he noticed that everyone he passed was looking at him. They all knew about what happened, they all knew what he had become and Hugo was desperate to get away from the looks he was recieving. He instantly went to hide in the library, nobody would look for him in there.

He spotted Tess, Lily, Louis and Malfoy sat at a table, reading a book and looked like they were having a serious conversaion. He walked towards them and cringed when he recieved a sympathetic look from the librarian. "What are you guys doing"

Tess grinned, she looked oddly excited, like she had just found gold at the end of a rainbow. "I know what will chear you up with the whole werewolf thing"

"I don't think anything can chear me up, unless you found a cure" Hugo looked at her hopefully and Tess felt bad that she had to break his bubble.

"No, we havn't. But there's something better" Lily pushed a book towards him and Hugo looked at her as if she was crazy. He had never read a book in his life unless you counted quidditch books. "What's this rubbish?"

"Tess had this brilliant idea. Have you heard of Animagus. It's shapeshifting into an animal and we figured that during your tranformation, we could all be together" Louis told him and Hugo stared wide eyed at them. They were honestly the best friends that he had ever had. He looked at Mafloy with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm only here because i fancy shapeshifting" he shrugged. Hugo turned away from him and stared at Tess. "How long does it take to make"

Tess winced as did everyone else. They were hoping he wouldn't ask. "It could take up to four years"

Hugos body slumped in his chair.

"But it could take two years depending on how powerfull and skilled you are"

"That's still ages away" Hugo groaned as Louis patted him on the back with sympathy.

"Every full moon, after you take your potion. We will all come with you to the shrieking shack" Scorpius told him awkwardly.

It was then that Hugo realised that Scorpius was despite everything, his friend. Though they wouldn't admit it, hell they probably would never admit it. They were friends, they just had a different way of communicating than most friends. They were mean and vile to eachother, called eachother by there last names and constantly took the micky out of eachother but they were friends and that just proved it to Hugo when he realised that Malfoy was going along with this plan willingly instead of being forced.

"Thanks Malfoy"

The rest of the day was filled with odd glances towards Hugo. Tess was trying to get some ingredients for the Animagus potion. She had managed to get a few from the potions classroom in secret.

During dinner, Hugo walked in and the whole great hall went awfully quiet. He just wanted to be sucked into a black hole than have everyone looking at him like he was a freak. He felt his palms go all sweaty as he took a seat at the gryffindor table. He felt Rose and Chad pat him on his back comfortingly. Like he had nothing to be ashamed of. When infact, he was ashamed of what he would become every full moon.

The thought of it made his stomach churn and for the first time in forever, Hugo was not hungry and just stared at his meal in disgust. The great hall doors seemed to open and incame Alice. She stormed over to the gryffindor table, looking rather determined. "James Sirius Potter"

James spun around and stared at her with a smirk plastered across his face. He let out a sigh and stood up. "What did i do now?"

"Its not what you did, it's what you didnt do"

James now stood there confused and Hugo was glad that everyones attention had turned from him to James and Alice. He would probably have to thank her later for making a scene. "What's that supposed to mean"

"It means, James sirius Potter. That i have been waiting for you to do something since we arrived back from that hell hole house in the forbidden forest."

"Which is?" James took a glance at Fred whos lips had curved into a smirk and was trying not to laugh. James quickly turned back to Alice who had now let out a frustrated growl and he suddenly felt man handled when she grabbed him by his shoulder and crashed her lips onto his.

Hugo began to gag at the sight of the kissing couple while Fred took the opportunity to whistle loudly. Jame's eyes fluttered to a close and his arms snaked around her tiny waist. She tasted of mints and strawberrys. The taste was divine and he found himself drinking her in. Then a caugh suddenly drew them away from eachother. Professor Longbottom was standing beside them, his fatherly instincts kicking in.

"Alice" James gulped, his cheeks going red as she stood there with such a sad gaze like she thought he had rejected her. "I love you" he quickly told her and Alice could feel herself grinning, uncontrollably. She placed a finger on his lips to stop him from speaking as she wanted to get the last word in.

"After seeing you manage to conjure up a patronus, i wanted to try one myself." she paused before saying. "but i never had a happy memory. Now i think i have one"

James stared at her wide eyed as she pecked his cheek and whipped out her wand. Bringing the memory of Jame's kiss and _'i love you'_ to her mind. "Expecto Patronum"

A large blue misty Moose appeared without Antlers, showing that it was a female. The misty blue Moose trodded along the great hall and Alice found herself admiring her patronus form. James turned away as the Moose vanished from sight. Neville was staring at where the patronus had been with his mouth agape. Everyone in the great hall was surprised at her patronus form. Normally a patronus means something to that person. They didn't know why a moose would mean something to Alice.

"A moose?" James looked at her slightly amused. Alice and Tess both knew what that patronus meant. Both being smart enough to know there animals.

"A Cougar preys on large mammals, such as deer, elk, stray wolves and even a moose. If i remember correctly, your patronus is a cougar"

James felt his lips turning into a smile as Professor Longbottom stood there tapping his foot, trying to scare James off with his overprotective father routine. It wasn't working as James had his eyes on Alice the whole time. James took a strand of the girls blonde hair and slipped it behind her ear. "I think it's my turn to make a move now" he leaned in ever so slowly and captured her lips in his.

Hugo turned away from the scene in disgust before having to laugh at Roxanne saying to Rose. "Professor Longbottom doesn't look happy"

And she was right. Professor Longbottom didn't look happy at all. In fact his face had gone red, his jaw was clenched and his hand was going white due to him digging his finger nails into his palm.

James Sirius Potter, prankster, witch magnet and loveable idiot was kissing the head teachers daughter. Hugo couldn't wait to see how the Professor would take to seeing his daughter dating the son of his old friend. The boy who he had given detention to so many times that his office was now named after him.

_A/N sorry its short, just wanted to do a chapter of James and Alice because they are really cute. I swear, i should of been born in Shakespeare's time, im so into romance, its unreal. Review_


	38. Transformation

The weak rolled by and soon it was the day of what would be Hugos transformation. His palm going sweaty as he thought of what could possibly happen to him. Everyone still gave him odd looks in the hall but that day was filled with people patting him on the back and saying 'good luck'.

Classes had started up again that weak as it was the end of the easter holidays. Hugo went to classes as normal and just wished that the professors would stop giving him looks of sympathy.

"There only worried for you" Tess told him during lunch time outside the great hall doors. Hugo scoffed. "Well i wish they wouldn't be. There not the ones that have to go through this"

Tess turned to him and rested her hand on his shoulder, stopping him from walking any further. "Hugo, you really shouldn't look at this as if it's a curse. Think about it, no students at hogwarts right now has what you have, there normal and you still have friends to support you. You can still do everything you want to do, just with a monthly cycle of changing into a werewolf"

Hugo raised his eyebrow at her, not sure if she was trying to make him feel better or make him feel worse. He didn't get a chance to ask when Zabini walked out of the great hall. He never met Hugos gaze now a days, after what had happened when they faught but today was different. Instead of Zabini shoving past them and saying nothing, as if he was scared. He choose to say teasingly. "Weasley, is it that time of the month today" he smirked walking past them with a snear.

Hugo rolled his eyes. That was not original, he had already heard that one today for the billionth time.

"Hugo, don't listen to him. After dinner tonight, we will get you that potion and then head down to the shrieking shack"

After classes at four. Lily was outside with her team, practising for the upcoming quidditch match in may. It was against Hufflepuff. They had been practising new strategies but Lily was barely listening as she kept looking up at the sun.

The sun was still quite high in the sky and would not be going down for a few hours at least. Once the game was over. Lily quickly got changed and waited for Malfoy. They both made there way to the great hall for dinner only to be confronted by the sight of Hugo attacking Zabini. Tess jumping up and down, trying to stop the two boys from wrestiling. Professors and students gathering around. The students cheering and the Professor trying but failing to pull them apart, even Nevilles booming voice didn't work. Louis stood beside Tess cheering for Hugo to win despite Tess's protests that he shouldn't be encouraged.

Lily and Scorpius looked at eachother before making there way to the crowd of people. Pushing and shoving to get through, they finally got to the front of the crowd to see Hugo with a blooded nose and Zabini with two black eyes. You would of thought that he would of learnt his lesson.

"What the bloody hell is going on" Lily asked Tess who looked none to happy at the boys wrestiling.

"Zabini said one too many werewolf jokes and Hugo just attacked" Louis shrugged. "You should of heard it when Hugo said that maybe he wouldn't take his potion tonight and rip him limb from limp" Louis laughed. "Lets just say, alot of people got scared and some ran away in fear"

Lily chuckled as did Scorpius but he thought enough was enough and tried to pull both boys apart. "Look can't you just use wands or something, alot less messy" grunted Malfoy as he tried to push the two boys apart only for Zabini to swing his fist out and hit Malfoy in the jaw. Lily let out a squeel.

Scorpius looked at Zabini, anger flashing in his eyes before he striked with a massive blow to Zabinis face. Knocking the older boy off his feet. He turned to hugo and grabbed him by the collar. "You, sit down and ignore him"

Hugo slumped into the bench at the gryffindor table as Scorpius took full control of the situation, surprising the professors. "You" he turned to Zabini. "You punch me again and i will let Hugo rip you limb from limb. I will purposly, make him not take the potion and put him in your dorm during the transformation"

"That's enough Mr Malfoy" professor Longbottom told him but Scorpius wasn't finished yet.

"And you better change your attitude or i'll quit the team like last time and i'm pretty sure the rest of the quidditch team will follow in my lead" Scorpius pushed him towards the slytherin table and pushed him to a sitting position before turning to Hugo as everyone else watched. "Now eat, then we will go and get your potion and then we will make our way to the shrieking shack and for the love of god weasley, can you keep your fists to yourself until we get there"

Hugo nodded feeling as if his mother was scolding him.

"Now, everyone get back to what you were doing" Professor Longbottom snapped and everyone did as they were told. He turned to Hugo. "I'll let you off this one time but if there is a fight like this again, i will be forced to serve you with a months detention"

Hugo nodded and watched as the professor walked to the teachers table. Hugo suddenly realised how hungry he was and began to eat his dinner avoiding the look Rose was given him. Cross between sympathy and anger that he had gotten himself into a fight.

Fred patted him on the back. Him and James didn't seem to look at him with sympathy, they thought it was rather amazing to have a werewolf in the family. Though Hugo didn't understand why. "We would gladly go down to the shrieking shack with you" Fred told him. "But i hear you already have your friends and Malfoy going with you"

"But we will wait up in the common room for you until you come back in the morning" James said with a grin on his face. "Rose suggested it. Our whole family will be there apart from the adults of course and Lily and Louis because there in different houses and will be wth you in the shrieking shack"

"You don't have to" Hugo quickly told them but James brushed it off. "Of course we do. It's your first night of a transformation. Anyway, you don't have a say little cousin"

Hugo got back to eating his dinner. The thought of changing into a werewolf scared him to say the least.

After dinner, Hugo, Tess, Lily, Louis and Scorpius made there way to the hospital wing where Madam Rice was. She saw them and quickly got out the wolfsbane potion that she had made for this occasion. "It wont taste very good" she warned him as she poured some of the potion into a tumbler. Hugo hesitated as she gave it to him to drink.

"Come on boy i havn't got all day" scolded madam Rice. Hugo closed his eyes and downed the potion, swallowing it in disgust. The potion tickled the back of his throat as it made its way down. The taste was unbeareable and Hugo forced himself to drink the foul tasting stuff. He gave her back the tumbler and almost gagged as the taste still lingered in his mouth.

Madam Rice took the tumbler from him and quickly cleaned it before putting it away.

"That was disgusting" Hugo said, sticking out his tongue in disgust. Madam Rice laughed softly. "Did you expect it to taste like pumpkin Juice"

"I expected it to taste better that it did" Hugo turned to his friends before turning back to Madam Rice. "Will it hurt...you know... when i transform"

Madam Rice stopped what she was doing and turned to face him. "Yes. Mr Weasley, it will be painful. You're in for a rough night, im afraid"

Hugo gulped as him and his friends made there way from the hospital wing and to the shrieking shack. The entrance to the shrieking shack is the base of the whomping willow. Trying to not get attacked by the tree was going to be hard, that's what Hugo thought anyway. Until Tess poked the knot in the trunk and the tree was paralized. He didn't even want to know how she knew that doing that would work.

Inside the shrieking shack, had windows and doors boarded up. The rooms and halls were all dirty, covered with dust, and the furniture was moth-eaten and broken. There was a chair in the foyer of the shack that had one of its legs ripped off.

There was a room with a magnificent but dusty four poster bed with rickety doors. Hugo took a look in the rooms and decided to lay down in the room with the bed. Staring up at the ceiling in fear for when the full moon came out.

"What are you doing" Hugo asked when he saw Louis flicking his wand at one of the windows, taking the board off the window. "We need to see when the moon is coming out" Louis shrugged. The sun was disappearing behind the mountains, filling the sky in an orange and red glow. The moon would be out soon.

Tess paced about the room casually looking at Hugo. She gave him a small smile every now and then but like James and Fred, never gave him a sympathetic look. "You're gonna be fine"

"I'm going to be in pain" he muttered back at her.

"You're gonna be a cute dog" Tess joked sitting on the bed. Hugo scoffed. "Cute? Ill be a werewolf"

Tess shrugged as they waited for the moon to come out. It took a few hours for Louis to see a cloud moving away from the moon that was now peeking out. "You guys"

Tess stayed on the bed with Hugo while Scorpius, Lily and Louis stayed near the door. Watching sweat pear over Hugos forehead. His pupils enlarged, making the blue in his eyes hard to detect. His mouth gaped open and he let out a terrible scream, rolling over on the bed and falling off the side. Landing with a thud at the side of the bed. Tess looked over to see if he was okay. He thrashed about as the pain increased. Tess dived off the bed to get to Hugo. Grabbing a hold of him to steady his thrashing. His hands managed to grab a hold of her arms and tears began to appear in his now black eyes as he opened his mouth to scream, Tess noticed sharp pointy teeth at either side of his mouth. His hands gripping at her arms were enlarging and the nails were turning into small points, turning black. Tess quickly for a second moved away from him to take off his shoes because she knew that his feet were going to get longer any second. The minute the shoes were off, his feet grew into dog like feet, only a lot longer. The back of his robes, ripped and Tess only hoped that he had another set. The robes ripped off him and his face began to morph rather q0uickly after his robes ripped. Nose becoming pointier and his ears sticking out. His trouser ripped off and Tess grabbed the peice of cloth, throwing them at the three friends stood by the door.

Hugo was soon laying there in his werewolf form, all furry and hideous but Tess found the form really beautiful to her. The werewolf howled and the three jumped out of the door but Tess stayed rooted to the spot. "Hugo" Tess moved slightly forward wondering if the potion had worked. "Hugo Weasley"

The werewolf wasn't attacking, instead he just looked at them all before curling up on the floor and falling into a deep sleep. Scorpius, Lily and Louis let out a sigh of relief. The potion seemed to of worked and he wasn't attacking.

"That was rather frightening" Louis said what everyone had been thinking. Tess watched the sleeping werewolf closely and pulled out a blanket from her bag and coverd him with it.

"You have a blanket in your bag" Scorpius raised his eyebrow at her. Tess nodded. "I also have a spare set of clothes that i got from Hugos dorm mates. I'm not sure if he will be naked or not but judging by the fact that his clothes teared and came undone, i can only assume that he will be" Tess felt her cheeks heat up in embarressment as she talked about Hugo in the nude.

"I suppose if Hugos just gonna sleep over there then we better get to sleep to" Lily said, finally letting go of Malfoys arm that she had been holding since the start of Hugos transformation.

"I'll stay in here. You guys can sleep in the foyer" Tess told them. Lily and Louis gave a small nod before exiting the room. Scorpius seemed to give her a knowing look before fallowing them out of the room.

"Looks like it's just you and Me Hugo" Tess lay down on the bed, turning on her side and looking at the sleeping werewolf on the floor beside the bed. "Night Hugo"

_A/N Hope you like the transformation, i tried to put as much detail in it as possible. Also in the books i don't think the clothes rip, they just disappear. I can't remember but the movie showed Lupins clothes ripping, so this chapter would of course be based off the movie transformation. Review_


	39. The day after the night before

The next morning. Hugo woke up with a sore head, his head pounding. He felt like his dad when ever he woke up in the morning after a night of drinking. He slapped a hand on his chest and his eyes snapped open. Looking down at himself and quickly covering his body with the blanket that was covering his middle. He looked desperately around, seeing the cloths of ripped clothes by the door. "Oh my god" he groaned as he tried to find a way to get clothes. He finally noticed Tess laying on the bed, her eyes closed and snoring softly. He had to smile at the thought that she had stayed with him that night.

"Your clothes are in my bag" Tess told him, her eyes still closed. Hugo finally noticed the bag at the foot of the bed. Grabbing at it and pulling out a t-shirt, a pair of jeans and some black boxers. "Um, Tess do you want to leave the room"

"My eyes are closed Hugo" Tess told him rather annoyed and Hugo quickly dropped the blanket. Slipping on his clothes and running his fingers through his matted hair. "You can look now"

Her eyes snapped open and she fixed her gaze on Hugo. The sweat from last night stunk out the room and Tess nearly gagged. "You need a shower Hugo"

Hugo chuckled at her before opening the door, quickly smelling at his armpit and coming to the conclusion that she was right. Tess followed him out of the stinking room, slipping the blanket in her bag and swinging it over her shoulder. They walked into the foyer to find Scorpius asleep on the chiar, Lily laying asleep by his feet and Louis sat awake, tying his shoe laces. "Oh, you guys are up"

Tess nodded as Hugo whacked Scorpius at the back of the head. Scorpius dived up, kicking Lily in the stomach in the process. "OW" Lily hissed. Scorpius rubbed his eyes, his vision getting clearer.

"You guys ready to head back" Tess asked. Louis nodded, he couldn't wait to leave the shrieking shack, it kind of terrified him. Scorpius gave a sleepy nod while Lily tried to curl back into her position on the floor to fall asleep.

"Come on Potter" Scorpius nudged her with his foot and Lily gave him a glare. "Not a morning person then"

Lily responded by closing her eyes. Scorpius smirked and instantly picked the small potter up. She let out a squeel and began to squirm. Scorpius let her down and Lily glared at him. "I'm awake now"

"Good" They all began to leave the shrieking shack and head back to the castle. Classes were starting in two hours, so Hugo had two hours to take a shower, get dressed in another set of robes and have breakfast.

"I'll meet you in the great hall later on" Hugo told them. They didn't ask how his transformation felt, after all they had seen him change and he was screaming. So they could only assume that it was more painful than anything. Hugo made his way towards the gryffindor common room, the fat lady portrait was still demolished and Professor Longbottom was getting some wizards to make a new one for the common room. Hugo slipped in and was immediately comfronted by the sight of his family.

James and Fred lay on the sofa asleep, Rose and Albus lay on the chairs, Molly, Lucy, Roxanne and Dominique lay asleep on the floor. Hugo crept in as not to wake them but it was too late. They all seemed to stir and awake.

"Hugo" Rose dived off the chair near the fire and ran towards him, hugging him so tight that he thought his lungs would burst.

"Hugo, you survived" Joked Fred standing up from the sofa and coming over.

"We wont even ask you how you are, we all heard you scream." James grinned. Molly, Lucy, Albus, Roxanne and Dominique came over.

"It sounded Horrible" Molly quickly gave him a small hug after Rose had stopped squeezing him.

"You're going to be the talk of the school today, i'm pretty sure everyone in this castle heard" Roxanne Teased.

Hugo felt slightly overwhelmed as he got out of Roxannes tight hug on him. "I need a shower, i'll see you guys in the great hall"

"Okay and Hugo, tell us everything when you come down" Albus told him. Hugo nodded and crept up to his dormitory. He cringed at the thought of last night, it had been the most terrible experience of his young life. He was pretty sure that, that was the most painful experience ever. He didn't know why woman complained about giving birth. Giving birth had to be heaven compared to how he felt. His mum was going to have a picnic in that hospital.

_A/N sorry its short. I had little time to write this as i was quite busy today. Hope you don't mind, review_


	40. Hettie Minerva Weasley

May rolled along and it was the day of the slytherin vs Hufflepuff quidditch game. Hugo had been adjusting to werewolf life, alright. The pain was still vivid in his mind and the second transformation would be in late May. The idea of having to go through that again, scared him. He just hoped the quidditch match was going to be a good distraction to his upcoming pain in a few weaks time.

Him, Tess and Louis were making there way out of the castle when Professor Longbottom quickly stopped the three of them. "Mr Weasley, you need to come with me"

Hugo let out an annoyed groan. "I havn't done anything, i swear whatever it was, i never did it"

"No, no, nothing like that" Professor Longbottom told him quickly. "But it appears, your mother's in st mungos"

Hugo paled. His mother? "What, is she alright?. What happened?"

"She's fine?" professor Longbottom assured him. "The baby is coming. So you and i will find your sister and you will be taken to St mungos using the fireplace in my office"

Hugo turned to Tess and Louis who patted him on the back for support. He was going to have a baby brother or sister. "She's only eight months"

"Babys can come early. I should know" The professor Grinned before turning his full attention to louis. "You and the rest of the family can go and visit st mungos after the game" The professor walked off with Hugo.

They found Rose who had been in the library with Chad. Both studying for the upcoming exams and about ready to leave, to watch the game. Rose had got rather excited about the prospects of having another younger sibling. Hugo was just glad that he wasn't going to be the youngest anymore.

They both travelled by floo powder from Professor Longbottoms office. Landing in Purge and Dowse, Ltd. Outwardly appearing to be a red brick muggle clothing store under renovation. They both stepped out of the fireplace and made there way to one of the Mannequins in the shop window. "State your reason for entry" a voice came out of the mannequin but both, Rose and Hugo looked unphased by it.

"Our mum's giving birth" Rose told the Mannequin waiting for its approval. The Mannequin gave a small nod and allowed the two to walk through the shop window, into the reception area of st mungos.

In the reception area, a Welcome Witch was sitting at a desk marked Inquiries. She was running a nail file across her nails and looking at them like she had just found a cure for Obliviate. Hugo and Rose got to the desk in a bit of a hurry that they had smacked there knee caps against the front of the desk.

"Our mum. Hermione Weasley. She's in here giving birth, what room is she in?" Rose asked impatiently.

The witch looked up from her nails with a rather bored look upon her face. Her lips smacked together as she just stared at the two of them for a few seconds before replying. "Sixth floor, room six"

Hugo and Rose began to run up flights of stairs. Rose felt her legs getting rather sore as she ran but Hugo had an advantage. Taking two or three steps at a time with his long legs. It was then that Rose wished she had gotten her fathers legs instead of her mothers knobbly knees.

They reached the sixth floor, both out of breath. "Why couldn't they have made an elevater" Hugo asked panting.

"Because that's a muggle invention" Rose told him as she pulled open the door and was instantly met with pregnant witches being guided into rooms and some walking about to help the pain pass. The waiting room was surrounded by familys and friends. Waiting to hear some news about there friend or family member that lay giving birth in one of the rooms.

Sat at the front, in a row of seats were Bill, Fleur, George, Angelina, Harry, Ginny, Molly, Arther, Victorie, Teddy, Hettie and Hugo Granger. Hugo and Rose ran forward. Noticing that Percy and Audrey wern't there, then it occurred to them that Percy and Audrey probably couldn't get off work. "Mum? is she alright" Rose asked, her frizzy red hair coming undone from the bun that it had been in.

"She's fine, dears" Hettie granger told them, standing up to give her grandchildren a hug, squeezing the life out of them. "Oh, it feels like i havn't seen you in years" she rubbed there arms affectionately. "Which is quite silly of me, seen as i saw you when you came back from your christmas holiday"

"How long has, she been in labour for" Rose asked causing Hugo to cringe at the word Labour.

"Two hours, her waters broke about ten minutes ago" Molly told them as she decided to stand with Arthur, to let the kids sit down. They began to wait, hearing screams coming from each door. The minute it got quiet, there was a loud scream and they all knew it was Hermione. Her voice and scream was known through everyone who knew her. After her scream, it was quiet again until another yelp sounded from the room and an angry Hermiones voice yelling. "RONALD WEASLY, YOU ARE NEVER COMING NEAR ME AGAIN"

Rose and Hugo glanced at eachother before bursting out into fits of laughter. George followed soon after, laughing like a giddy child in a sweet shop. "Honestly George, you're just like a child"

"Come on Angel, where's your funny bone" George nudged her teasingly. Hugo and Rose finally stopped laughing, smirks still plasterd on there faces.

An hour past, rather slowly that Hugo was now asleep on a chair. Rose was slowly drifting off to sleep until a loud, long scream awoke the pair of them. The scream lasted ten seconds before stopping apruptly. Hugo and Rose stared at room six, there mouths gaping open.

"Hermione can scream for england" Harry said, getting rather worried for the now silence. The silence from room six made everyone sit on the edge of there seats. Ron came out, looking dazed as he looked at his family who had stood up rather quickly. "Rose, Hugo. Do you want to meet your baby sister?"

"Sister?" Rose and Hugo said in surprise. Both of them thinking that it would of been a boy. Ron nodded as the two siblings made there way into the room. Ron followed closely behind. Rose and Hugo walked over to their mother who was laying on the hospital bed with a small bundle in her arms. A baby wrapped in a pink blanket.

Hermione looked up at them with a tierd expression. "hello" she whispered. The baby fast asleep after a couple of minutes of crying.

"The baby, what's it called" Hugo asked looking nervous at the baby encase it started to scream. Ron took a seat beside the bed as Hermione passed him the small baby in the blanket. Hugo and Rose waited patiently for their mother to tell them the babys name. Ron was running his large hand over the babys head, slowly. The little bits of red hair, noticeable.

"Hettie Minerva Weasley"

The name suited the babys pale face. The apples of her cheeks glowing red. "She's pretty" Rose said softly. Her arms going out as if she wanted to hold the baby. Ron slipped the baby into Roses arms.

The small family stood in the hospital room, taking turns holding and chatting in soft voices. Hugo slipped out of the room to see if anyone else had turned up. Sure enough. James, Albus, Lily, Fred, Roxanne, Molly, Lucy, Dominique and Louis.

"We won by the way" Lily told him, grinning.

"I knew you would" Hugo told her before turning to everyone else.

"What's the babys name" Molly Senior asked getting impatient, wanting to march into that hospital room and ask to hold the little girl in her arms.

"Hettie Minerva Weasley"

_A/N i was typing this out while watching Order of the pheonix and the scenes where Mcgonagal was snappy and sassy with Umbridge just made me want to name a child after her because everyone has got to love Mcgonagall. Shes so bad ass._

_Anyway. These are the last two chapters of this series. I will be writing a sequel called Magical Romance and it will be posted Next Monday at the usual time. _

_Review_


	41. End of term

The rest of the term passed in a haze of glowing sunshine. Hugo surprised himself by managing to do his exams with the whole werewolf thing on his mind. The second transformation was on the night of the first exam. Tess of course was going to do well in her exams as usual. Scorpius began to hang out with the four friends more, finally considering them as his friends instead of just Lily. Lily and Louis both were positive that they had done well and wern't worrying.

Too soon, it was time for the journey home on the hogwarts express. Hugo, Tess, Lily, Scorpius and Louis got a compartment to themselves. They began to perform magic on the train, enjoying the last few hours of magic before they were to get off the express. Hugo and Tess played exploding snap while Scorpius and Lily flicked there wands practising spells. Louis on the other hand flicked his wand every now and then, making tiny fireworks erupt from his wand.

"Hugo, you have a telephone at your house, don't you" Asked Tess as they continued the game of exploding snap.

"Of course, mum sometimes needs to talk to grandma granger on the phone" shrugged Hugo, not sure what she was getting at.

Tess suddenly stopped playing the game. Taking a peice of parchment from her bag and scribbling down her phone number. "Phone me about Victorie and Teddys wedding" she said casually. "Also, i don't want to listen to milly gushing about Fred. I might need you to talk to, when i'm sat bored at my house"

Hugo chuckled, now in understanding. "Sure. I'll give you a ring" he put the peice of parchment in his pocket as Tess turned towards Louis who seemed intrigued by the fireworks coming from the tip of his wand. "So, where is the wedding exactly"

"The burrow. As most of our family weddings are" Louis told her.

"Apart from my mum and dad. They got married the muggle way" Hugo said. "They had the reception at the burrow though"

"I would like to be married at the burrow" Tess said. Louis and Llily sniggered.

"You would have to get married into the family then" Lily said as she eyed Hugo who was no longer paying attention. Tess blushed uncontrollably. Glad that Hugo was not listening to where this conversation had headed.

"My mum and dad got married in the great hall at hogwarts" grinned Lily looking proud. "I would like to get married at Hogwarts"

Scorpius watched her with a stupid grin on his face. Lily noiced this and looked at him in interest. "What's with the look?"

"Nothing" Scorpius lied, shrugging his shoulders.

The Hogwarts express slowed and finally stopped. They all grabbed there stuff and exited the train. Hugo pushed his way past students to get to the front and hop off the train. Hugo, Lily and Louis scanned the platform for there parents before realising that they must be on the other side of the barrier.

"I'll talk to my parents about the wedding. I should be allowed, after all, it is Millys birthday and she would want to spend her birthday with Fred"

"I'm surprised that they have stayed together this long" Lily said as they made there way to the brick wall. "I expected them to at least last a month,"

"Milly's not all bad. I think Freds saw the good in her" Tess took to her sisters defence.

"If there is any good to begin with" Hugo Scoffed as Scorpius stopped walking with them and noticed his parents not that far away.

"I'll see you next term" Scorpius told them. Lily opened her arms awkwardly about to hug him but Scorpius just put out his hand and Lily shook his hand, a blush creeping up on her cheeks. Scorpius smiled a true smile instead of a smirk before running towards Draco and Astoria.

The four walked closer towards the barrier and together they walked back through the gateway to the muggle world in london.

_A/N This is the last chapter of this series. The sequel shall be posted next monday, called Magical Romance._


End file.
